The Fight
by oatsandroses
Summary: Bonnie didn't have the best life growing up. She was moved from foster home to foster home for the first 18 years of her life then she was finally set free. Her dream was to be an actress and she's going to make that dream a reality. That journey isn't great either, but along the way she meets Stefan and for the first time in her life, her life didn't seem bad after all. STEFONNIE
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

 _Los Angeles, California -1985_

Jessica Washington gritted her teeth in pain as she pushed as hard as she could until she heard small cries fill the air. She cried herself and stretched out her arms wanting to hold her child.

"It's a girl."

"Please, let me hold her. Just once." She begged with short breaths.

Her step-father looked down at his child then back up at Jessica.

"Just once." He said then handed his daughter over to her.

Jessica nodded and smiled when her child was in her arms.

"You're so beautiful." She kissed her little girl's nose.

"Get up, we have to drop her off at the orphanage."

She looked up at him. "I want to keep her."

"You will not! Do you know what your mother would do if she ever found out?"

"As far as I'm concerned, that's not my problem. _You're_ the one who raped me!"

"You had your chance to runaway, Jess, but you didn't. I think you wanted it. And you want me to do it again." Adriel smiled wickedly running his finger along her jawline.

Jessica moved her head back and spat in his face. Adriel drew his hand back slapping her in the face then yanked his child from her hands. She was hurting but she stood up chasing after him and by the time she felt like she was going to make it, Adriel got in the car and sped off down the road. Jessica fell to her knees screaming his name saying that she was sorry hoping that he would turn the car around but he didn't.

After few days when she regained some of her strength, Jessica went out to the orphanage that they planned to drop their child off at and told them about her situation but shortly after learned that they received no new children meaning that he had taken her somewhere else. She left with tears quickly filling her eyes and hit the steering wheel with her hands shouting.

"That bastard." She spoke calmly with a shaking voice. "I'm going to get my baby back."

She drove back home with a plan in her mind and was relieved when she didn't see her mother's car parked in the garage but even if she was there, Jessica still would've done what she's about to do.

One thing about Adriel is that he's a lazy bastard and she doesn't even know why her mother married him in the first place. She knew that her mother was hurting after her father had died but still, Jessica wouldn't have married this man, depressed or not. He's worthless. Scum. She warned her mother about him before the proposal, but she never listened. Jessica summed it all up to her mother not wanting to be alone anymore.

She was going to leave off for college soon leaving her mother behind, but as she got to see more and more of Adriel's personality, she was starting to rethink going away.

Her father, Jackson, was the greatest man that she's ever known. He would treat her well, tell her that he loves her and always made sure that she and her mother ate every night. He was the breadwinner in the family and they have endured tough times, but Jessica knew that everything would be okay. As long as they stayed together, and prayed, everything will be okay.

She remembers the night like it was yesterday. Her mother's cries rang through the house one late night and she ran downstairs asking what was wrong. Jessica has never seen her mother that broken before so she automatically knew that something had gone terribly wrong. By the looks of it, it had something to do with her father since he should be home by now and she knew that he wasn't home because if he was, her mother would've been secured in his arms. Instead, she took the place of her father and held her mother tightly.

"Your father is dead. He's gone, baby." Her mother cried.

Jessica's eyes widened and soon her mother wasn't the only one spilling tears. "What? How could this happen?"

"Your father got into some stuff long ago. He needed the extra money. I was talking him out of it for awhile and he went to go ask out and they beat him to death. It's all my fault—"

"No, no, ma, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. He would be alive if it wasn't for me."

Jessica's heart was torn even more hearing her mother cry and blame herself for her father's death.

She remembers them staying up all night calling the family letting them know the tragic news. They had to deal with police questioning as well, but Jessica couldn't be any help for she had no idea of the stuff that her father was in. She was completely clueless up until a couple of hours ago. Knowing what she knows now, she knew that if she had found out she would've looked at her dad with different eyes. Yes, he was only trying to for them, but she knew that she wouldn't completely understand why he would ever be involved with a gang.

Just a year later, her mother came to her telling her that she's found a new man. Jessica only acted happy seeing that her mother was but in truth, she thought that it was a little too soon especially since the way everything happened and she heard her mother just the other day in her room cry herself to sleep.

Her mother told her about how happy he made her feel and after everything all she wanted was her mother to be happy so she supported her relationship.

Adriel turned out to be not the best person in the world. Jessica tried her hardest to like him but almost every time she was around he would say or do something that made her skin crawl. She remembers when he yanked her mother into his arms, grabbed her ass, and stuck his tongue down her throat right in front of her. It was disturbing more than anything especially since she noticed that her mother didn't enjoy the PDA and also in the kiss, Adriel opened his eyes and looked right at her like he was trying to make her jealous. Jessica got up grabbing her homework and locked herself upstairs in her room. She couldn't get the look that he gave her out of her mind no matter how many times she's asked God to remove his stare, she found herself mentally seeing it every now and again.

It was her seventeenth birthday when it all happened. She's noticed before the way that Adriel would look at her sometimes and she would've told her mother but she didn't want to break her heart again.

Weeks leading up to her birthday he would "accidentally" touch her in certain places, place his hand at the small of her back when he passes by and call her beautiful when her mother was in the other room. She would catch him staring at her and it frightened her all to the point where she stopped wearing makeup hoping that her natural face didn't please him. Jessica would only smile and avoid his eyes for the rest of the day but she still felt his eyes on her.

It was on her birthday when she knew that something bad was going to happen. Usually his touching and staring would happen twice a day minimum, but on this day she felt his eyes and hands on her body four times already. She made it up in her mind that she was going to tell her mother and she was on her way to do so when he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her.

Jessica pushed him off of her and stormed away walking up to her room wanting to get as far away from him as possible. If only she knew that her going up there was part of his plan all along, she just would've went in the kitchen with her mother and did as she planned.

Throughout her party, Jessica was holding back all the tears and pain she felt after experiencing what she had. She was a virgin and was told that her first time should be gentle and with someone that she loved and cared deeply for, preferably her husband, but it was anything but that.

She tried to scream for her mother but his hand was pushing down on her mouth close to the point of suffocation and he would hit her thighs telling her to be quiet. After some time she stopped her fighting and just cried listening to his satisfied moans and groans.

When he was finished, he left her there pant-less on the bed, tears still spilling from her eyes. He didn't need to tell her to not tell her mother because he knew that she wouldn't.

That night she cried herself to sleep and she cried even more when she found out that she was pregnant just a month later. Jessica knew something was wrong when her stomach was hurting and found herself bent over a toilet on multiple occasions. She hoped and prayed that she wasn't but when she bought a test one day after school what she had hoped wasn't true, was.

Adriel was in a battle with himself. He told her to abort it but she refused for a reason he doesn't know but then he sent her off to "boarding school" telling his wife that Jessica had gotten in a few fights over the past weeks and he didn't tell her because he didn't want her to stress. Yancy couldn't believe what her husband was telling her, she just didn't see Jessica doing such a thing.

He told her about this nice boarding school and convinced her to let him send Jessica there only for a year figuring that she would learn how to act properly by then. Jessica was shocked to find out that her mother had agreed and the next day she was thrown into a moldy hotel room just three towns over. He only allowed her to spend a hundred dollars every two months on food and fifty on other items. He refused to take her to the hospital for anything baby related hoping that she would just have miscarriage. That didn't happen though, Jessica did her research and did everything she could to keep the baby growing inside her alive. Raped or not, the baby was hers and she made a promise to herself to keep him or her as long as she could.

When she reached nine months without any complications, Adriel knocked on her door telling her about the plan that he had came up with.

He told her about the orphanage and convinced her that it wasn't right of her to raise a child when she has absolutely nothing to offer, that she should give the baby up and let a family who actually wants a child take good care of him or her. He even agreed to show her the place and just as they walked out of the hotel doors, her water broke.

She begged him to take her to the hospital but he dragged her a block down to an alley thankful that night was falling so no one would really see them. The town is vacant as it is but at night he knew no one would be around.

God spared her with a labor of thirty minutes but unfortunately, when she asked to keep her daughter, Adriel slapped her and sped off in his car leaving her alone on the cold street.

When she went to get her baby back by explaining her situation, she found out that he took her little girl to a completely different place. She figured that he knew she would go up there and for the first time since she's met him, she wished that he was stupid. Stupid enough to not think and stick with the plan.

Shaking all those memories away, Jessica kicked Adriel waking him up from his sleep. He groaned then stilled as he heard the sound of the hammer being pulled back on a gun.

"Where. Is. My. Child."

Adriel looked back and got off the bed with his hands up. He stopped himself from laughing, she looked like a five year old with that gun, he knew that she had no idea what she was doing. He would give her props on actually getting a gun in the first place, maybe she had more of her dad in her than he thought.

"At the orphanage where I-"

"Don't fucking lie to me! I went there, they said they had no new born babies. Where is my child."

"Put the gun down, Jess."

"Where is she?!"

"Jessica, put the-"

Adriel ducked when she shot the gun and he looked back at her wide eyed. He could tell that she was just as stunned as he was so he ran up to her knocking the gun from her hand before she had the chance to pull the hammer back again.

She screamed and he punched her twice then dragged her down the stairs. He covered her mouth and arms with duck tape before throwing her in the back seat of his car.

"You know Jessica, if you weren't so damn stubborn you would be alive tomorrow. You would be alive, breathing in this California air growing up to be an actress like you wanted, but you just _had_ to be stubborn. You _had_ to have your little baby and for what? You can't raise a child, you know your mother would kick you out of the house in five seconds and maybe me as well, but the difference about me and you, Jessica, is that I'm a grown man. I have money, I can afford a place to stay, but what do you got? You got nothin', that's what you got! You're a child, foolish."

During his speech Jessica searched around for anything that could help her. She found a screwdriver in the pouch of the back of his seat and turned to her side to reach it. Once she succeeded, she used it carefully to cut her arms free by stabbing the tape with it as forcefully and quietly as she could. The car stopped just as she was done and looking out the window she saw a swamp that she didn't even know existed.

Adriel got out and opened the back door only to scream out in pain once the screwdriver was plunged in his shoulder. Jessica quickly made her way to the front seat ready to make her escape, but Adriel grabbed a hold of the handle pulling the door open. Jessica pulled it closed just as hard but screamed out in horror when he pulled the screwdriver out of his shoulder and plunged it into the front tire. She tells herself that she could still make it but her shaking hands didn't move fast enough to turn the key before he stabbed the other front tire.

Jessica quickly got out of the car and started running but before she had the chance to scream, she was hit on the back of her head with a hard force.

Her face made contact with the muddy ground and moments later, she was turned around and watched as Adriel loosened his belt and pulled down his pants.

He grew mad when she asked him to fuck her harder as she moaned and she laughed when he punched her asking him if that was all that he's got. Her moans and laughter soon subsided when Adriel stabbed her in the heart with the screwdriver and it was his turn to laugh.

"See you in hell, bitch." He chuckled then spat on her face.

He didn't stop his attack until he was satisfied and spat on her face again as he walked back to the car grabbing his shovel out of the trunk. He doesn't know how long or deep he dug until he threw her in the filled the hole back up again. He stood above her makeshift grave with his hands on his hips looking around for the off-chance that someone was actually out here.

When he got back home, he had time to dump his clothes, take a shower, and assist his wound before Yancy pulled in the driveway. He forced himself to cry as he heard her walk in the door and when she asked what was wrong, he told her that Jessica had runaway. He explained to her how he tried to stop her from leaving but she wouldn't listen and hopped in a taxi. He told her that he tried to follow after her but it had made several turns that he couldn't follow eventually losing it so he had no other choice but to come back.

He convinced her to not call the police telling his wife that she couldn't stay out there by herself forever and that she'll come back home in no later than two months. She was hesitant but forced herself to believe in his words.

If she could do it all over again, she would've picked up the phone anyway because Yancy never saw her little girl again.

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Sal let out a breath of relief when he passed the sign that welcomed him to Mystic Falls. He was shocked when Adriel knocked on his door asking him of such a favor but he owed him one and agreed to take the child as far as he wanted. He just never expected that he'd make him to go to Virginia.

Adriel gave him cash so he could pick up things for the baby like bottles, formula and pacifiers for the trip then left without saying another word, Sal didn't even know whose kid it was.

He pulled up to Eden Garden Orphanage, placed the baby on its back wrapped in a blanket, rang the doorbell then sprinted to his car driving off just as the door opened.

Alanna shook her head hearing the tires screech and seeing yet another baby on the doorstep. She took the child in her hand closing the door and smiled as the baby opened its eyes.

"You're so beautiful. I think I'll name you… Bonnie." Alanna said after checking the gender.

"Another?" Her boss, Tamara asked.

"Yep. Meet Bonnie."

Tamara smiled and wrote the child's name down on her list making this her unofficial birth date.

 **Eighteen years later**

She couldn't believe that she was still stuck in this place. She saw her baby pictures and thought that she was the cutest one by far but as the years passed, Bonnie was left without a home. A real home that is. Three words: Foster. Homes. Suck.

She had a few bites but none of them stuck and she wonders if it was because of her skin. She was in Virginia of all places and being a brown-skinned child lowered her chances.

Their loss, she would always say. She was a hot, street smart eighteen year old woman and she'd be damned if she let not having a family to hold her back.

She wanted to be an actress. Bonnie loved the television and the idea of portraying someone else was always appealing. Her life sucked so far and getting to experience the life of another, made up for it and sent tingles down her spine.

She's been pretending to be little Miss Sunshine every time someone would come in looking for a little girl minding her P's and Q's showing off her drawings, which she got insanely good at over the years, and showing off any skill that she could pull out. The adults were always amused but not enough to take her home with them.

Now there she stood outside of the only thing she knew for the past eighteen years. With 63 dollars in her pocket, Bonnie set out to face the real world.

She had no idea what to expect but she knew that however it was, it couldn't be worse than what she's already experienced.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _Mystic Falls, Virginia- 2008_

Bonnie stared up at the ceiling as he pounded into her. She found it odd that no matter how many times she's been through this that she's felt absolutely nothing. No matter how hot the guy was or how good he gave it to her, she felt numb. But she figured what job doesn't make you feel that way. But since it was her job, she had to give a little emotion if she wanted to get paid well enough and possibly keep the guy coming.

He was married, she noticed as he tried to discreetly slip his ring into his pocket, but it wasn't her fault that his wife wasn't enough. She had herself to think about, it's been that way since she was born. Living in foster home after foster home, all she had was herself and she's learned to deal with that in the best way she knew how.

Once she turned eighteen and was on her own, she found out that guys would actually pay her for her body. She lost her virginity to a forty year old man who was greatly careful with her and since then she's been standing on the corners with the rest of the girls.

Jonas, her pimp favored her more than the other girls. She figures it's because of her young age and her attitude. She was shy at first around him, but being more and more around him she learned to look at him as the older brother she's never had. Sure, they would sleep together every now and then, but he was still the closest thing to family that she's got.

He took care of her, he pays for her apartment bills and landed her a late night job at a rundown bar when she first started. She still has the job just in case, but doesn't go in very often and when she does, she's always late.

She's made friends on the corner as well. They were all older than her, but they were still very great to talk to whether you wanted them to talk or not. Not all were nice, but most were.

They gave her advice on how to spot out a cop and a guy with money so that she could ask for more than usual. She's only been arrested once and that was the most terrifying experience that she's ever been through, but luckily it didn't last long thanks to Jonas.

He stiffened and shortly rolled beside her breathing heavily. A second later, he got up searching for his clothes but she stayed there lying on the bed. He threw the cash at her before walking out. Bonnie let out a breath and sat up taking the cash counting it before getting up to take a shower. The sooner she got the smell off, the better and she made sure to scrub herself down three times then wash her hair just in case the hotel bed had bugs.

Once her shower was over, she got clothed in the little that she was in before and started on her journey home. She was tired and her shift started in four hours which was all that she really needed because she sleeps during the days like a bat.

As soon as she lays down, she's asleep and it seems as if five minutes pass before she's up again walking three blocks to work.

"You're late." Her boss announces.

"I'm here aren't I?" She steps behind the bar and points to the shots on the platter, "Where to?"

"That frat over there. Mind the bar while I'm gone, I have somewhere to be."

"But—"

"Table three!" She says walking out.

Bonnie sighs up to the roof and walks over to the group of boys placing their shots down on the table. "Enjoy."

"I'll enjoy them more watching you walk away." The one with the New York Yankees shirt said with a grin.

She forced a smile and turned walking away but stilled when his hand met her ass. She would smack him in the face, but she's scared about what what he can do. Instead, she walks back to her position behind the bar and looks around the place. She's surprised to see that it's basically empty but remembers that it's a Sunday so no one would really want to get hungover on a Monday.

She lets a breath then stills seeing a man with the perfect face. His jaw was tight, his nose was pointed and his eyebrows were thick. His mouth was small but they looked soft and his hair was styled perfectly, not a hair out of place. She took out a pad and pen from her apron and started to draw him looking up at him little by little so he wouldn't catch on. When she was finished she stepped back and looked at it smiling at how well it turned out. She ripped off the page and folded it up placing it in her back pocket ready to give it to him once he's ready to leave.

She notices that his glass is empty so she walks up to him. "Need a refill?"

The man looks up at her for a split second then back down at his phone which he was glued to since she's been there. "No." He lets out a breath. "One is all I need."

She nodded but found his lack of attention to be a bit insulting. He's one of the first that didn't stare at her or try to flirt but she was distracted from that once the boys at table three called her back over.

She asked if they needed anything else but the Yankees fan stood up and walked up to her getting as close as possible. Her eyes almost burned from the strong smell of weed and alcohol and she was sure that her eyes would be red as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Your number would be very much appreciated."

"I don't give my number out to customers, sorry."

He smirked then she stilled watching his hand reach behind him but decided to breathe a little when he only pulled out a piece of paper. "Well how about I give you my number instead." He reached his hand over slipping his number in her back pocket before smiling and turning to walk out.

The rest of the guys followed and she allowed herself to breathe glad that she didn't have to deal with more of their nonsense. She sighed and was about to walk back to the bar when a figure passed her and she realized that it was the man that she had drew.

"Hey, wait." He stopped and turned to her, "I drew this for you." She reached in her back pocket and handed him the folded paper.

She watched him carefully as he unfolded the it then frowned when he narrowed his eyes and looked up at her. "Your number?"

"What?" He turned the paper over and she saw seven digits then realized that she gave him the Yankees fan's number instead. "Sorry, wrong thing." She took it from his hands, balled it up, then threw it on the floor before reaching in her other pocket and handed him the drawing. She watched him unfold this one before she stopped him. "If it's alright with you," he looked up at her, "I would rather you not open it in front of me."

"But I opened the other one in front of you."

"Yeah, but then I saw your face and thinking that it was my drawing it kind of hurt to see your reaction so just in case you don't like it, I would rather you open it somewhere else."

He nodded once then turned to leave. Bonnie used her hand to fan herself. Whoever he was, he was hot and those eyes of his had her under a daze. She was surprised that she could talk to him without any stuttering, but was glad that she was able to control herself or that would've been embarrassing and she probably would've scared him away.

She wished that she would've gotten his number instead, but sighed realizing that this could possibly be the last time that they see each other since he doesn't look like one to pick up a lady from her line of work and she's barely here most of the time.

Even if he was the type or she did show up more than what she's used to, she knows that he wouldn't be interested. He barely paid any attention to her. His loss, she thought then went back to doing nothing.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore woke up to his alarm and immediately shut it off annoyed with the sound. He ran his hand down his face thinking that he's in need of a shave before sitting up on the side of his bed. "Our Father in heaven, thank you for allowing me to wake up to another day and please bless this day and allow it to be good. Amen." He sat up making a noise then headed for a shower.

He used to shower at night, but realized that most days he got back so late that he didn't even feel like showering and would have to shower in the morning to make up for it. One day he realized that it would make more sense if he would just come home and go straight to bed and in the morning take a quick shower allowing him to wake more up.

Once his shower was over, he started on the rest of his morning routine; brushing his teeth, washing his face, styling his hair, moisturizing before putting on his uniform.

He was an officer at the downtown police department, and though he mainly stayed indoors filing paperwork, he loved his job. Most of the times it was entertaining, the boys would always make him laugh sometimes more than twice a day and in the night shift when the drunks come in, they put on a little show. Falling and tripping all over the place slurring words so horribly that you think they're speaking a different language. Not giving a single damn about anything and he catches himself wishing that he had that characteristic in his sober self.

He gave a damn, he gave a whole lot of damns about everything and he would always get called out for it by his buddies and teased by them wondering how he can even survive as a cop. He didn't mind their jeering, but he didn't like it either.

He greeted everyone he passed as he walked to his desk and sat down with a breath once he reached it. He got most of his work done yesterday, but the pile on his desk today told him that he better get started if he didn't want to skip lunch.

(+)

Bonnie counted the green bills out loud that she's collected over the past few weeks. Her plan was to one day save up enough so she could move to California and become an actress like she's always wanted. She needed this. She needed to prove to everyone that told her that she would never be anything wrong and she needed this for herself. After hearing it so much, she started to believe it and the longer she spends in this industry, the longer she gets used to the idea of them being right about her.

She hates that she allows other people to control her thoughts, especially those people who don't even care about her to begin with. All her life she's been on her own and she figures that once she makes it, it will no longer be that way. That everyone would want her, that everyone who talked trash behind her back and to her face would suddenly want to love her and befriend her, and she couldn't wait for that day because she'll have the pleasure of telling them to kick rocks then she would ride off in her limo.

She smiled just thinking about it, but that smile faded some when there was a knock on her apartment door. She never really got visitors so her heart raced a little but softened once she looked through the peephole and spotted one of her friends from the corner.

"Hey, girl, come in."

Rebekah smiled then stepped through the door looking around the place before turning back to her friend. "Damn, you sure do have a nice place."

"Yeah, well I got to keep it clean just in case I get company."

They both chuckled then Bonnie offered her something to drink. She asked for a Coke and sat down on the couch as she went to the kitchen to go pour her a glass. Rebekah smiled down at the cash on the table and reached for it but pulled her hand away once she heard Bonnie's voice.

"Hey, back away from my money."

She chuckled. "Chill, Bon, I was only looking. Besides I don't need your money anyway, I have a lot more on my own."

Bonnie rolled her eyes then handed her the glass sitting next to her. "So what do I owe this pleasure?"

Rebekah took a sip, sat the glass down, then sighed running her hands down her thighs. "I'm getting out, Bonnie."

Her eyes grew, "What?"

"Yeah. I found a man, a nice man. He says that he'll take care of me and I might be stupid and crazy, but I believe him."

"What did Jonas say?" Bonnie wondered leaning in.

"I don't know, I didn't tell him. I'm not even sure if I am going to tell him, I might just skip town."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you that," she says with a smile. "If I decided to just runaway, you'll be the first person he'll talk to and we all know that you suck at lying so I won't put you in danger."

"Danger? Jonas isn't dangerous, he's one of the sweetest guys I know."

"And how many guys do you know?" Bonnie frowned. "Trust me when I tell you to be careful. There have been stories and I've been through some myself which is why I'm not going to say anything to him. Be careful, Bonnie, always watch your back, never trust anyone besides your gut. I'm taking my own advice and my gut is telling me to leave and to not tell. I'm only telling you because you were like my protege, I taught you the ropes in this business, and I regret it every single day of my life. I should've told you to turn around and never come back again and I'm sorry that I didn't do that. You were young, you still had time to make something of yourself and you still are young now so hear me when I say this… You can be someone better. You can do better things than any of us on that corner. You can draw like you have the hand of God and you should use that. Screw being an actress, go draw for Disney or Nickelodeon or some shit like that, you have the talent."

"But how do I get there, Bex? I need this job."

She reached down and grabbed the bills from the table handing them to her. "You have enough to start over somewhere else. You have experience, just get another job at a bar until you find something better. I believe in you, Bon."

A tear fell from her eye not hearing anyone say that ever in her life. "Thank you."

She nodded and they met in a hug and shortly Bonnie was left alone.

* * *

"One, two, three," Stefan said before snapping her picture then sending her off for fingerprints.

It was another late night at the office and around this time is where the drunks and possible prostitutes roll in and it was his shift to take the mugshots. It wasn't the most exciting thing, but it was the easiest thing that he would do all day so he didn't really mind it at all.

"One, t—" he stopped when his eyes landed on the woman from the bar last night. The waitress.

Bonnie swallowed hard then lifted the the corners of her mouth and he snapped the picture. Stefan's eyes followed her as she walked away then returned his attention back up front and kept his mouth shut for the rest of his shift.

(+)

Bonnie sighed looking up meeting his eyes quickly before he looked away. She wished that he didn't recognize her from the other day but she figures that he paid enough attention to her last night than she thought. It was her fault, she's the one that had to draw a portrait of him because if she didn't, they wouldn't have talked so much and he wouldn't have recognized her.

She had no idea that he was a cop, but now that she thinks about it, he did have the signs of being one. He was too put together and buried in his phone.

Sighing, she looked up catching his eyes again then stood up walking over to the bars. It didn't take him long to catch her hint so he looked around before walking up to her. She had to lift her head up a few to look in his eyes. Last night they were a good distance away so that she didn't have to but being up close to him now, she had to.

"I don't like being judged." She stated.

"I wasn't—"

"You were and I would like it if you stop."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to seeing people that I know in here. I didn't know how to react, you caught me off guard." Bonnie knew what he was about to ask and wasn't sure if she would tell him the truth or not. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you—"

"I'm a prostitute." She figured that he would find out anyway.

His eyes widened but then went back to normal not wanting her to think that he was judging her. "Why?"

Her eyes went wide this time taken aback by his response. "Why?"

"I mean you have a job at a bar,"

"Yeah but it pays shit. I barely get tips, guys hit on me all the time, but pay nothing and most of the times people run out on the check which takes out of mine. I need the money."

They grew quiet for awhile.

"Well what if I can find you something…better. A real job."

"No thanks, I bet whatever you may have for me I make more doing what I do now. Even more than you."

"Well at least what I have to offer is legal."

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" She questioned with a slight smile.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"You know, because I make more than you. I know how you men feel about such things like that. You can't stand it. Officer Salvatore." She read his badge.

He rolled his eyes placing his hands on his hips gaining a chuckle out of her. He smiled but kept it to a minimum. "I liked your drawing by the way. It was really good, you should've saw my reaction."

"You think you could act it out for me?"

She was joking but then grew a little excited seeing him reach in his pocket pulling out a piece of paper unfolding it. Once it was completely open, he did a little exaggeration reenacting his reaction.

Bonnie giggled as his eyes widened and his mouth opened moving his hand over his heart. He then shook his head still looking at the paper with a smile on his face having her laughing. He looked up at her and this time, he didn't hold back his smile and laughed a little listening to her laugh.

"You're seriously—"

"Salvatore," one of the other officers called him over interrupting her sentence gaining both of their attention, "get back to work."

"Yes, sir." he said then turned back to her winking at her before walking off.

Bonnie's heart warmed and she couldn't wipe the schoolgirl smile that she and off her face. She wasn't expecting any of that when she called him over, she thought that he would be mean and rude just like the rest of them, but he was different. She wonders why he was being such a jerk at the bar, but is distracted from her thoughts when someone bumps her shoulder.

"And _how_ did you just do that?"

"What?"

"Get Officer Salvatore all... vulnerable."

She blushed slightly. "We met before."

She gasped. "Is he a client?"

"I wish." She looked up at him and straightened her spine seeing him walk over.

"Uh, Bonnie Bennett."

"Not so loud, would ya?"

He chuckled then grabbed her arm leading her over to get her things. She watched his back as he searched for her plastic bag then turned placing it on the table between them. He looked up and met her eyes then moved his eyes over the rest of her beautiful face before clearing his throat looking down. "Here's your stuff."

"Thanks."

He nods. "I hope I won't see you in here again."

"I would promise you that, but I don't make promises I can't keep."

He shook his head and she turned to walk out but he stopped her mid-stride. "Wait," she turned around and saw him walk over to her pulling out a card from his back pocket. "I know a guy, he's my friend actually, he draws cartoons and I think that you should give him a call. You're really talented."

"I highly doubt that he would want to hire someone like me."

"He doesn't care about your record, as long as you have the talent, he'll be open."

She took the card from his hand and looked down at it before looking up at him. "Why do you care?"

"I'm an officer," he shrugged, "if I can find a way to keep people off the streets and off the corners, then I try my best to do that. It's just up to that person to do the next step."

It wasn't the answer that she was hoping for. She wanted him to tell her that it was because he liked her and wanted her personally to succeed, not because it was part of his job.

Stefan noticed the change in her face and wondered if he said anything wrong and knew he must have hurt her somehow when she just turned and walked away without another word leaving him standing there confused.

(+)

Bonnie sighed not really knowing why she was feeling so sad. Her day just kept getting worse and she was glad that she was ready for bed so this day could be over.

First, Rebekah left her and because that was heavily on her mind it made her lose her focus and get arrested by an undercover cop. Then she saw Stefan and though he provided her with a little happiness, that all went away very quickly. She thought that he liked her, but now she doesn't think that at all. For all she knew, he could be talking to some other chick doing the same things he did to her. Offering them a job, acting like he cares when in reality he just wants to make his job easier.

She hated that she let her guard down and allowed herself to be vulnerable only to be let down just as she's always is. She forgot one of her very important rules today and that was to trust no one besides herself.

* * *

Stefan throws his keys on the counter finally getting off of work. It was a long night and all he wanted to do was sleep. He was distracted and very, not being able to stop thinking about Bonnie. He hates how complicated woman can get, he's ran over what he said a hundred times over in his head and can't think of a single thing he said wrong.

He wanted her to stay off the corners meaning that he cared, he offered her a well paying job meaning that he cared, he didn't know what else she wanted to hear. He sighed playing with the gold marriage band on his finger then stopped wondering if that was the problem.

Did she so happen to see it and get angry at him because she thought he had a wife and kids back at home when he was basically flirting with her? He looked down at his hand bringing his thumb and middle finger pinching the circle ready to slide it up his finger. As he did so, he realized that he couldn't and pushed it back down before taking off his uniform and trading it in for his night clothes.

He got settled in his bed and reached over to his nightstand grabbing his Bible wanting to read a few verses before bed.

 _...But one thing I do: Forgetting what is behind and straining toward what is ahead._

He sighed then laid the book down open on his chest. Was this a sign from God letting him know that it was time to move on? Telling him that Bonnie just isn't meant to be someone, she's supposed to be _the_ one. Telling him that she was placed in his life for a reason and he needed to stop letting things hold him back, and start looking at the things ahead of him.

Maybe he was supposed to fight for her and court her as he leads her to Christ along the way. Maybe it was God calling on him telling him that it was his time to be used and possibly two great things could come out of this: Bonnie's relationship with God and his relationship with Bonnie.

He said a prayer to lift his heavy heart and castes all his worries on The Lord before sleeping soundly.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm sure that you can all tell by now that this fic will be my version of an Christian romance "novel". I won't be shoving God down anyone's throat, but I thought I get this out of the way so you all know. I urge you all to still read even if it's not particularly your style but as you can tell, it's not your average Christian tale. Thank you for reading and chapter 2 will be posted shortly!**


	3. Chapter 2

It was burning hot outside and all she wanted to do was go home and chomp down on ice cubes, but instead she was standing outside waiting for her next customer. The humidity really made the guys roll in for whatever the reason but she wouldn't complain, more money for her.

She stepped up when a car stopped right in front of her and hyped herself up in her head and leaned down looking inside the car. Her mouth went dry eyeing— "Officer Salvatore… I thought that was you." She said covering then added a smile.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, you know, just going for a walk. It's so hot that I had to stop for a break." She wasn't sure if he bought it or not because his shades were covering his eyes.

"Come on, get in."

"Are you going to arrest me?"

"Why, you were just going for a walk, remember?" She wanted to slap herself but instead opened the door getting inside. "And besides, it's Sunday and I'm always off on Sunday's."

She nodded then buckled up when he reminded her to do so before he pulled off. She kept her eyes forward not wanting to look over at him as he drove. She has no idea why she actually got into his car and starts to wonder where he's taking her. When he passed the station she allows herself to breathe then decided to focus on the music.

She narrows her eyes never hearing this song before but once she heard the name 'Jesus', she knows exactly why she's never heard this song before.

She looked over at him through the corner of her eyes noticing that he was a little dressed up so he probably just got back from church service. She returned her eyes back up front as he pulled into iHop and parked.

"I hope you're hungry or just in need of some AC." She watched him reach in the back seat grabbing his suit jacket that he decided to not wear and handed it to her. "Just in case you get a little cold."

She then became aware of her attire then grabbed the jacket. "Thanks."

He nodded then opened his door and just as she was reaching over to open hers, Stefan beat her to the punch. She tried to wipe the shocked look off of her face as she got out but wasn't sure if she succeeded or not.

Her body warmed even more when he placed his hand on her lower back for a split second then reached to open the door to the restaurant. She thanked him as she walked inside and shortly after that, they were seated in a booth sitting across from one another.

"So, do you bring all the girls here?"

He chuckled. "Nah, when I do come here, I'm usually here with one of my buddies, so consider yourself special."

She smiled but then remembered to not let her guard down too much and looked down at her menu. She felt his eyes on her but forced hers to stay looking down.

"You know, you look very familiar, I just…can't put my finger on it."

She looked up at him watching him study her. "I'm usually good with faces. I don't think we've met before other than a few nights ago."

He still looks at her then his eyes move up to the waiter's to who he smiles at and placed his order. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous since when she was basically in this waitresses position, he barely gave her his eyes, but as the brunette turned to her, she was forced out of that thought and onto ordering. A minute later, their drinks were in front of them and Bonnie took a sip of her Coke loving how strong it was and not watered down.

"So, Bonnie, where are you from?"

She sighed. "Here, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well I don't know because… because I was in foster care my whole childhood life. I don't know anything about myself. 'Bonnie' could just be some random name some random chick gave me on some random day. It kind of makes me feel empty, you know. I truly know nothing about who I am." She stopped herself surprised that she actually shared that. No one has ever really gained an interest in her life so she figured that was why it was so easy to get out since she's been holding it in for so long.

He frowned slightly. "Maybe I can help you out. I can swab you and we can find out your nationality. Maybe it would help to not feel so empty anymore."

She smiled. "I would love that. Thank you."

He nodded. "Don't mention it."

She stared at him then reminded herself for the second time before she looked away. He had a way of breaking down every wall that she had and she didn't like that. At all.

"I've been praying for you."

Her head snapped back meeting his eyes. "Like to God?" He nodded. "Why?"

He lifted a shoulder, "I care."

She let out a breath. "You really scare me."

She doesn't remember how they ended at his place but that's where they were. Lying face to face on his bed looking into each other's eyes in the silence. They were tempted to touch one another but kept their hands to themselves but they weren't sure on how long they could actually remain that way.

He was enjoying her eyes when she made a confession then all he wanted to know was—

"Why?"

"You can break me down very easily. I'm very vulnerable around you and I always have to remind myself to be careful because at the end of the day, all that I have is myself."

"I want to promise you things. I want to say things to you so that you'll be reassured that I wouldn't ever think about–" he lets out a breath. "I just don't think it's appropriate right now."

"I get it. You're different from the others. Maybe it's because of what you believe in, but I don't know. Whatever it is, it's refreshing."

"I can show you the way."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still angry."

"Then yell, scream, ask Him why and He'll answer."

She closed her eyes letting out a breath through her nose. "I really want to kiss you."

He's a little disappointed that she changed the subject, but he wouldn't push her into anything.

"Just once, just to feel. I've been nothing but numb for so long."

He reached his hand out placing it on the side of her face moving some hair behind her ear. Her eyes remained closed and she let out a long breath through her nose feeling fifty pounds lighter and heavier all at the same time.

His hand remained there as he stroked her cheek with his thumb as she opened her eyes and he wanted to kiss her then, but didn't. He watched her lean in forward staring at his lips then looked up to meet his eyes before eliminating the space between them in a kiss. He kisses her back before he even realizes what he's doing and pulls away.

"Bonnie,"

"I'm sorry." She sat up from his bed. "Why do I screw everything up?" She asked herself.

"Bonnie, wait." She doesn't listen instead hurried out of his door and down the stairs and finally out the front door.

Stefan lays back on his bed sighing angry at himself for letting things go too far between them. He just wanted to distract her for the day so she realizes how great life is when she isn't standing around, but instead he feels like he led her on and it wasn't his intention at all.

He just hoped that he would see her again, prayed that he would see her again and apologized to God for getting sucked up in her beautiful emerald eyes so much so that he forgot all about his mission.

(+)

Bonnie shook her head feeling embarrassed and wanted to shake it all away. She's never been in a friendship with a guy before so she had no idea how to control herself. He's a Christian man, of course he wants nothing to do with someone like her, but the fact that he kissed her back had her confused. Maybe he was just caught in the moment and forgot who she was for a second and as soon as he remembered, he pulled away. She came to realize that that's exactly what it was and it made her feel insecure. She hasn't felt that way in a long time and of course Stefan was the one to do that to her.

Like she told him, he had a way of breaking her every wall down so she decided that she work another corner for a while to put space between them.

(+)

It's been two months since he's last seen her and every day and night he's been praying for her. He would drive by the corner every once in awhile, but he's never spotted her there. It was the first time that he actually wished someone had gotten arrested for his own selfish reason just so he could see her again and apologize to her.

He felt horrible, but at the same time it was what he needed to do because he knows that being a friend is more important to her right now. She may not know it, but he does.

From what she told him, she's been prostituting since she was nineteen so he needed to be there as her friend to help her through this. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

He decided to walk home one late night and stopped in his stride when he saw her. She was two blocks away, but he knew that it was her. He smiled then that dropped as a car pulled up and was ready to run up but another woman walked up, made a deal, then got inside.

As the car got closer, he stepped into the street having the man break hard causing his tires to screech and eyes to look their way. He pulled out his badge and walked over to the side of the car asking the woman to step out. She of course acted like she had no idea what was going on and he threatened the guy telling him that he better drive off before he gets arrested. He was glad when that's exactly what he did and turned to the woman who had her arms folded under her breasts.

"I can't arrest you, but I'll be happy to walk you home."

She narrowed her eyes at him for a split second before looking away. "I'm okay by myself."

"What's your name?"

She looked over at him. "Why do you care?"

"I just want to help,"

"I don't need your help. Like I said, I'm fine on my own." She said sternly.

He nods not wanting to upset her more. "Here's my card just in case something happens, anything, just call me."

She looked down at it before hesitantly taking it out of his hands reading it over. "Are you interested in se—"

"No. You're very beautiful, don't get me wrong, but like I said, I just want to help."

She felt like her skin was shedding right in front of him so she started to back away. "I should go."

"I'm heading your way, but I'll keep my distance, if you want."

She doesn't respond, only walks away quickly looking down. Stefan waits a few seconds before he starts down the sidewalk again and frowns when he no longer sees Bonnie there.

He doesn't know if she just so happened to get into one of the cars that drove by as he was talking or that she simply headed home, but all he knows is that she's not there anymore. He stopped his sadness thinking that at least he possibly could've changed a woman's life by his kindness and smiled at her as he walks by.

* * *

Bonnie freezes as soon as she steps in. She was going to turn around but her boss already called her over and shoved a tray of beers in her hand telling her table five. She let out a breath then walked over placing the beers down before walking away putting the tray under her arm heading behind the bar. She tied the apron around her waist and started wiping the counter.

"Are you going to ignore me?"

She sighed. "Maybe."

"Listen, I'm sorry. I… I never wanted to lead you on."

She gave him her eyes then shifted her weight to her left leg. "It's not the kiss thing that I'm upset about, it's what happened last week."

He narrowed his eyes, "I didn't talk to you last week."

"But you talked to that other girl. I saw you, you handed her your card or whatever just like you did with me. What am I to you, Stefan? I won't be treated as some- as some charity case. I have more respect than that."

"Like I told you, Bonnie, I'm an officer and I like to help people out. That's all it was. But you're different."

"How? How am I different from her?"

"Because I can't—" he stopped then sighed. "I want to tell you, but I want to be your friend and if I tell you how I feel that'll just complicate things."

"I just need to hear the truth." She told him. "All my life I heard lies and unfulfilled promises, and I just. I just need someone to tell me the truth."

He looked in her eyes as she looked straight back with pleading eyes. "You're different because I can't stop thinking about you. I can't go to sleep without picturing your face and your eyes and my heart yearns for you."

She blinked widening her eyes studying his very carefully. No one has ever confessed such a thing to her and she didn't know how to react.

"If that's true, then why do you only want to be my friend?"

"Because a friend is what you need right now. It's what we both need."

"Well what are you going through? I feel like I know nothing about you besides that fact that your a cop that likes to help people."

He smiled. "Do you have a cellphone?" She nodded. "With you?" She nodded again then he held out his hand. She reached in her pocket and handed it to him watching him put his number in then texted himself before handing her phone back. "Let's have dinner sometime. I can text you a when and a where or you can give me your address and I can pick you up." He didn't give her a chance to respond as he stood up. "Oh, and keep the change." He winked at her before walking away.

Her heart warmed as she stared at his back until he was no longer inside. She looked down at her phone and texted him her address and waited only a minute when he responded with a smiley face. She smiled but was snapped out by her daze when her boss bumped her and told her to get back to work.

(+)

After getting their schedules figured out, they decided that he'd pick her up on Wednesday night at eight. She was nervous to say the least and changed her outfit multiple times. She thought that she owned something dinner appropriate but all her dresses either displayed too much cleavage or too much back. He wanted to be just friends so she didn't want to put him in a tough spot.

She looked in the mirror eyeing her attire and felt satisfied. Her dress was a little short, but it covered everything that it needed to so she figured she was safe. As she stepped into her heels, there were knocks on her door. She checked her breath as she walked over to it and opened the door with a smile that somewhat faded when it wasn't Stefan behind her door.

"And where are you going all dressed up?" Jonas asked eyeing her.

"Out. With a friend."

"Does the friend so happen to be Rebekah? She skipped out on me and I have no idea where she is."

"The last I seen her was months ago. She said she found a guy."

"And you didn't bother telling me?" He stepped up closer to her making her wish that she would've kept her mouth shut.

"I didn't think that it was a big deal. I'm sorry."

She didn't like the look in his eyes but she was thankfully saved by more knocks on her door and went to quickly answer it relieved that it was Stefan. He was going to compliment her but then saw the look in her eyes and once a man appeared beside her, he knew what that look was for.

"Uh, Stefan this is Jonas, Jonas, Stefan."

The men shook hands then Stefan looked down at Bonnie. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Jonas stepped out of her apartment and walked away as Bonnie was locking it.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine."

"Hey," he took her head in his hands so she could look at him, "are you sure?"

She stared at him a little before nodding her head. "I'm sure."

He wanted to press on, but instead he nods his head as well and takes her hand leading them to his car. She smiled when he opens the door for her and closes it once she's safely inside.

Bonnie lets out a breath watching him walk to his side then acts like she isn't nervous once he's inside.

This would be her first date and she wasn't sure if she should even classify it as that, but he picked her up, held her hand, opened the door for her and she knows that he's going to pay for the meal at the end of it. All that was going to be missed was the kiss at the end, but she can still taste him on her lips. It's fading, but it's there nonetheless.

"So, where are we going?"

"We're going to my favorite restaurant out of town. The reason we're going out of town is because things like to close pretty early in Mystic Falls." He explains not wanting her to think that he was ashamed to be seen with her.

Bonnie nods and looks out the window having the street lights reflections glide across her face she doesn't know how long it takes before they're there and shortly, she's seated in front of him looking down at her menu. She ordered the first thing that sounded familiar and handed the menu over to the waiter with a smile.

"So I figure that I should tell you a little about myself and maybe you can share a little bit more with me?" When she nodded, he continued. "Well, you know my name, I'm twenty six, I was married for four years when my wife died in a car accident. It was the most difficult time in my life, hands down. I still get hit by it sometimes, but I've learned how to deal with most of it. That's how I actually started to really become a Christian, I grew up in church and it started to become just this thing that my family did, it didn't really have such a big impact on me, you know. Like, I don't know, eating. It's something that you do that you don't really think about because you're so used to it.

"When Amber died, I stopped. I stopped going to church and reading my Bible and going to work. Everything fell apart, that is, until one day I heard a voice telling me to get up. Telling me that my grieving needed to stop and I needed to move forward so that's what I did. Not completely, but I'm doing the best I can."

He ran his hand over his mouth thinking that he still forgot to shave. That's when Bonnie noticed the gold band on his finger. She wonders why it never caught her eye before, but she thinks it's because she's always used to looking the other way when it came to such things.

"Did you always want to be a cop?"

He shrugged, "In a way, yeah. I knew that I always wanted to help people so being in my line of work is along that."

She nodded then let out a breath. "Well, you know my name," they smiled, "let's see, as you know I was a foster child, I never really had a family at all, it was always just myself and that's the way it still kind of is. I had to grow up quickly, I knew nothing but how to run and how to draw and I didn't know what I was going to do. That's how I ended up on the corner. People may look at it like I'm just some random slut, but I need the money. It's hard out here, I tried and really hard, but they always told me that I need previous experience which is stupid because how am I am supposed to get experience when I can't get a job in the first damn place?"

"Very true,"

"Yeah, so I met a few girls and I started. I'm twenty three I've been in it since I was nineteen. I looked a little older than I was back then so it was easy to get places and do things.

"I want to be an actress." She said after some time. "Ever since I was little, I would put on shows for the adults so that they would want to pick me to be their child. I watched a lot of soap operas and just studied the ladies on screen and I fell in love. I'm saving up my money to go to California so I could actually pursue my dream. I'm not sure exactly how much I need, but I know it's more than what I have now."

He was going to comment but their food came and once the waiter left, he spoke.

"It's good that you have a dream. Most people don't know what they want to do with themselves."

"I just wish my dream was a little more realistic."

"Of course it's realistic. You just have to work hard for it. Did you call Brian?"

She played with her food. "Uh, actually I kind of lost the card, I must have dropped it somewhere outside."

He chuckled then shook his head. "Well I can give you his card again. This opportunity can lead you to California, sure, you may not be doing what you want, but at least you'll be there. You can do a little acting on the side to see if it's what you really want to do."

Bonnie nodded then played with her food a little. Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"What's holding you back, Bonnie?"

She looked up at him looking into his eyes before she let out a breath. "You?"

"Are you sure that's your answer?" He heard some uncertainty in her voice.

"It's part of it."

"What's the other part?"

"I don't want to share that yet."

He nodded, "Alright. Well, like I said, I want to be your friend and as your friend, I will support you and your dreams. Don't hold back because of me. You shouldn't let anyone get in the way of your happiness."

"It's easier said than done."

"It is, but I'll be there to push you on that plane if I need to."

She smiled and he was happy when she actually started eating. "Can we…talk about the kiss?"

He moved his food to the sides of his mouth. "If you want."

"Well I'm sorry. Like I said I feel numb sometimes and I just knew that kissing you would make me feel different so I was selfish by kissing you. I left because I thought that I ruined…us."

"If it makes you feel any better, Bonnie, I wanted to kiss you too and I let that change me a little. I probably shouldn't have touched you, but I wanted to help."

"Thanks for wanting to help me. It's what I need right now."

He nods then swallows. "Don't mention it."

They get to know more about each other throughout dinner talking and asking questions to each other like you would on a date. He really wanted to connect with her so that she trusted him and felt comfortable around him like he knows she fully isn't yet. She's warming up to him and he's glad about that, he's starting to see the real Bonnie and so far she's great.

The restaurant is starting to close by the time they leave and they didn't realize how much time had passed. Stefan walked her up to her apartment and pulled her in for a hug holding her tightly.

"You look beautiful. I was too distracted earlier to tell you."

Her eyes closed softly. "Thank you."

She snuggled against his chest then moments later they pulled away. They both wanted to dive into a kiss as they looked at each other. He would push her back against the door kissing her like he was yearning to, but instead he kissed her cheek before walking away.

Bonnie sighed then opened her door locking it behind her. Tonight went better than she ever thought it would and she hates the fact that wants to be friends because she would've invited him inside for some drinks. She knew that he more than likely wouldn't sleep with her, but at least she would've woken up under his strong arms. Which is what she would prefer anyway. Her phone dinged and she looked down at the message and smiled then responded.

 _Good night to you too._

Stefan smiled then pulled off heading home, but he would've stayed if he saw the man that had been in her apartment earlier walk inside the building as soon as he did so.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for giving this story a shot and for the support! There's some drama coming next chapter so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 3

He was disappointed when he didn't hear from her the past few days. When they were trying to pick out a date, he realized how busy she was so he didn't want to distract her but then he decided to stop caring about that and called her. He ended up having to leave her a voicemail explaining why he hadn't called earlier before asking her to call him back when she gets the chance. He ended the call sighing then walked back inside the station to get some work done.

* * *

She's been avoiding the mirror for the past few days but today she decided to see just how badly she was hurt. It put her to tears all over again and that's when her phone started to ring. She saw that it was from Stefan and she knew that she couldn't fake being OK, so she decided to let it go to voicemail and picked it up once his message was over.

His voice was soothing to her and she was going to call him back but knocks filled her apartment. She stilled and sucked in a breath not making any noise at all. The knocking got louder then she heard her name being called.

"Rebekah?"

Bonnie quickly walked over to her door then opened it seeing her friend that suddenly grew a horrified face. Rebekah stepped in and closed the door behind her taking Bonnie's hand and walked them over to the couch.

"Is this my fault?"

She shook her head, "No. I… I met a guy and Jonas just so happened to come by as he was picking me up. I thought I was safe but once he dropped me back off here, Jonas came back and we started arguing and then… he tried to kiss me and I pushed him off and that's when he hit me and then it just kept…going."

"I'm so sorry. Who's this guy, maybe he can help you get out of this?"

"His name is Stefan, he's a cop." Rebekah's eyes grew. "I know, but he said he wanted to help me and be my friend for whatever the reason."

"Well he will for sure help you then. He may give you a place to stay. You can get out of this, just don't screw things up with him."

She nodded then narrowed her eyes. "Wait, why are you still here?"

"I leave tonight, I just wanted to say my final goodbye." She pulled her in for a hug. "I love you, Honey B."

She smiled. "I love you too, Beks."

(+)

Stefan shook his head at his brother and was about to comment but knocks interrupted him. He went over to answer it then immediately frowned seeing a woman stand there with shades covering her face.

"Bonnie?" He wondered.

She let out a breath then slowly removed the shades from her face and he felt his anger spike seeing the bruises that marked her face.

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't know."

"Bonnie,"

"I don't, Stefan… I promise." She avoided his eyes and he knew that she was lying but wouldn't push her on this.

"Please, come in." He stepped aside and looked both ways outside before closing the door. "My brother is here, but I'll ask him to leave."

"No, you don't have to, I'll just come back—"

"No, you're staying here." He stated firmly then sighed. "I would like for you to stay here. Please."

She nodded and he asked her wait upstairs and she only waited a few minutes before he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. She sat on the bed as he asked her to and examined her face. She saw the sadness in his eyes as he looked at her very carefully.

"You should be fine. I'm guessing this happened a couple of days ago?" She nodded and he let out a breath moving her hair behind her ears. "I can help you if you let me. You can get a restraining order against him or we can take it even further, it's up to you."

She shook her head, "I'll be fine."

He wanted to push but he knew that would do more harm than good. "Okay, well, I would like it if you sleep here tonight. There's an extra room just down the hall and you can borrow some clothes."

"You still kept your wife's clothes?"

He smiled slightly, "No, I gave them away. I was talking about some of mine."

"Oh. Sorry."

"There's no reason to apologize." He stood and she followed behind him. He pulled out some sweatpants and a plain shirt then handed it to her. "I know they might be huge on you,"

"That's fine. Thank you."

"Anytime."

She smiled then turned to walk out before she doubled back to hug him. He hugged her tightly and buried his head in the crook of her neck not wanting to let her go.

He hated that he wasn't able to protect her and now he wanted her off the corner more than ever. Bonnie stood on her toes holding him even closer and let out a breath through her nose closing her eyes.

They don't know how long they stayed in their embrace until they pulled away.

(+)

She felt bad that he skipped church service this morning but she was glad that he did as well. He told her that it was no big deal, that he could catch it online at a later date which made her feel a little better. They ate breakfast together and now they were on the couch watching a romantic comedy. Her head was rested on his chest as his arm was wrapped around her feeling as if they've been doing this for years.

He would smile whenever she would laugh and once the movie was over he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He took that as a sign that she didn't sleep so well last night so he just held her until she woke up.

* * *

They walked side by side as Stefan went shopping. He asked her to put whatever she needed inside the cart and she would but not too much because she knew that she would feel bad about it later.

"You need anything else?"

"Nope. Thank you."

"Anytime."

She smiled at how he said that all the time and started placing the items in the cart on the belt as the customer in front of them finished paying. Stefan watched her with a slight smile as she did so then moved up to the register once she was done.

"Officer Salvatore, it's nice to see you."

He smiled, "You as well. How are you, Ms. Sheryl?"

"Oh, I'm great, just found out that my daughter got engaged yesterday night."

"Well give her my congratulations."

"Will do."

Bonnie smiled then placed another bag in the cart tying it up.

"Oh, and this is my lovely friend, Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you, Bonnie."

"You too." She smiled.

Moments later, they were walking out together and Stefan told her to sit in the car as he placed the bags in the back.

"Hey, babe?"

"Yes, babe?" Bonnie smiled over at him then chuckled seeing the look on his face.

He let out a breath, "Sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"Please, don't apologize. It sounded nice."

"That threw me off track, I have no idea what I was going to ask."

Bonnie laughed a little looking over at him. He quickly smiled back over at her then focused on the road until they were home. She helped carry the bags inside, to his protest, then she decided that she wanted to cook for him as a 'thank you'. He didn't protest against that, he loved a home cooked meal, but he stayed in the kitchen with her to tell her where certain things were if she needed.

He got up to check to see who was behind the door when he heard a knocking at it and almost froze seeing his brother and their mutual friend, Vince, that was like their other brother. "Hey, guys."

Damon and Vince stepped in and Stefan tried to explain to them that now wasn't the best time but it was too late once Damon stepped into the kitchen. He froze as soon as he saw a girl's back then swiftly backed away taking his brother and Vince with him.

"Who is that?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Who?" Vince was confused.

Stefan sighed. "Bonnie, the girl I've been telling you about."

"You let her in your house?"

"She was pretty beaten up—literally, and I want to protect her."

"And…"

"And what?"

"Oh come on, you can at least admit that you find her to be so damn sexy." Damon pushed him playfully a little.

Stefan rolled his eyes then went back into the kitchen smiling when he met Bonnie's eyes.

"Who was at the door?"

"Us, actually." Her eyes shifted to the left. "I'm his brother, Damon, I'm sure you've heard a lot about me."

"Uh, not really actually." She said then chuckled a little.

"I'm Vince."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Will you guys be joining us?"

"I'd be delighted." Vince said.

She laughed a little then nodded before going back to work. Stefan looked over at Vince who was eyeing her and he didn't like how he was doing so. He cleared his throat gaining his attention then shook his head warning him. Damon chuckled then stepped into the kitchen next to Bonnie.

"So what's a girl like you doing with my little bro?"

She chuckled. "Why do you say it like that?"

"I mean come on, between me and you," he looked back stopping his smile then leaned in closer to her, "Stefan is a bit of a chump."

She smiled shaking her head. "He's not too bad."

Damon nudged her bringing a smile to her face before she turned and stopped slightly before continuing. Stefan looked angry and she's honestly has never seen him that way. She realized that she was letting Damon flirt with her and she was giving him a little something back. That's what she's used to so she didn't think anything of it but now she realizes that she made a mistake.

She wanted to tell Stefan that she had no interest in Damon, only him, but they weren't dating so she couldn't do much of anything besides smile at him which she did placing the plate down. When he barely smiled back, she frowned.

"I- I hope you like it."

He nodded then opened up his napkin placing it on his lap. She sighed then went back for the other two dishes but Damon was already carrying them over.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

She quickly took the seat beside Stefan having Damon sit on the end of the table with Vince across from her. When Stefan grabbed her hand she felt excited but that died down some when he bowed his head ready to say a prayer. Vince grabbed her other hand but kept his head straight. Bonnie followed Stefan's lead in bowing her head as his voice filled the room.

"Dear God, thank you for this meal that we're about to eat and thank you to Bonnie who made this meal for us. May in nourish our minds, bodies, and souls, and in Your name we pray, Amen."

"Amen." The others followed.

He released her hand the next second causing her to frown but she started eating. Damon would make conversation and Vince would add in too, and to be polite, she would talk to them but she really wished that it was Stefan who was doing the talking.

He's been silent for most of dinner and she felt like it was all her fault. She was dying to touch him in some way, but she couldn't. Not now at least.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Damon and Vince had just left and Stefan announced that he better get some rest since he had work early in the morning. She could tell that he was upset and she couldn't think of a single way to fix it so that's when she asked him. He looked at her oddly, so she continued.

"I know it might be against the rules or whatever, but I just haven't been able to sleep all that well since— and I just need some comfort." It was the truth. It seemed as if every time she would close her eyes, Jonas would invade the darkness and it caused her to toss and turn throughout the night. "I won't touch you or anything, but I just need someone."

He looked into her eyes then let out a breath scratching the back of his head. No one has slept beside him in his bed besides his wife and he feels like if he lets Bonnie inside that he'll be disrespecting her which was the last thing that he wanted to do. "I uh,"

"Never mind. It was stupid of me to ask." She turned ready to go upstairs.

"No Bonnie, wait, it's just that I don't feel comfortable sleeping beside anyone in my bed. Yet. I just… I don't want to disrespect–"

"I get it, it's completely fine. Good ni—"

"But." He said causing her to turn to him again. "I can join you in the guest room."

She smiled then nodded before heading upstairs. Stefan watched her disappear then walked into the living room to talk to his wife.

* * *

She was starting to think that he had a change of heart that is until the she heard him walk in then close the door behind him. She kept her back to him then sucked in a quiet breath when his hand reached over running it down her arm. She guesses it was to let her know that he was there and she smiled before getting more comfortable shutting her eyes.

* * *

She blinked her eyes open then stilled slightly feeling that his arm was around her. He was closer to her than when she fell asleep and she realized that he must've unconsciously pulled her into him when she saw that she was more-so on his side of the bed. She wondered how he would feel about it once he woke up and she didn't think that he would be too happy about it, but just as she was trying to set herself free, his alarm went off. It immediately woke him up and she doesn't know why she shut her eyes but she did trying not to stiffen.

She heard him let out a breath then move his arm from around her to shut off the alarm. When she felt no further movement she wanted to turn to see what he was doing but she figured that he was just lying there. Maybe a minute later, she felt him get up and quietly make his way out.

She sighed then moved to her back wishing that she pretended to wake up along with his alarm so they could've talked a little. Now she has to pretend that she didn't know that his arm was around her and that her back was pressed against him as he spooned her. She wanted to talk about it, about how he feels about them, but now she can't do that.

Sighing she got up from bed and headed across the hall to the bathroom. She used the toothbrush that Stefan had given her and brushed her teeth with whatever toothpaste he had. She didn't bother washing her face then headed down the stairs.

She was planning to go back to her apartment not wanting to overstay her place at Stefan's so she would tell him of her plan before he leaves and by the time he gets back from work, she'll be gone.

She smiled at him as he stepped into the kitchen walking over to the coffee.

"Hey, Stefan, I think I'm gonna head out."

He narrowed his eyes turning to her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to bother you anymore than I have so I'll head back home this afternoon."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

She shrugged, "Not really, but I think it's time."

"Let me at least give you a ride back. I'll come by on my lunch break."

She nodded, "Alright."

"I gotta go, but I'll see you in a few hours."

Bonnie nods and shortly he's out the door.

* * *

He lets out a small sigh as they stood in front of her door. He really didn't want her leaving especially since whoever did this to her is still out there and anonymous to him so he's not sure who he should be looking out for.

He told her that he would stop by after work just to check on her and she nodded before pulling him into a hug. He hugged her tightly back moving his arm up her back before they pulled away and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

He watched her step inside before he made the decision to go in himself just to look around making sure that everything was safe. Bonnie appreciated it and told him as much then soon, he was gone. He wanted to stay and watch, but he needed to get back to work so that's where he headed.

(+)

Stefan stared down at the golden ring on his finger sitting at his desk. He should really get some work done, but his mind is everywhere right now and he always used to call Amber for her to clear his mind of such things by talking him through it. He no longer had the luxury of her so now he's stuck.

He wanted to help Bonnie out with this, but she would always refuse and a part of him gets it, but the other part of him wonders why she's keeping it all in. Did she not trust that he would protect her from whomever this may be? Did she not believe him when he said that he could get everything handled? He wanted to know what he needed to do to make her open up to him more but he's not sure if there's much he could do but simply be there for her and wait until she decides that she's ready.

Stefan closes his eyes letting out a breath through his nose then reaches for the first folder on the pile.

* * *

Just as he said, once his shift was over, he headed over to Bonnie's and when she opened the door, he stopped his frown.

"Are you going out tonight?"

"No, I was just… hanging around. I have to go to work soon, though."

He nods then takes a seat on her couch when she tells him that he's welcome. "So I was thinking that we go out again, sometime."

She smiled. "Yeah, I would like that."

"Do you like talking on the phone?"

"Sometimes, it really just depends on my mood."

He smiles then stands, "Alright, well I'll call you and if you don't answer, I'll send you a text. I should get going."

"Yeah, OK." Bonnie stands and follows after him walking him to the door.

She looks in his eyes as he turns to her and she suddenly feels warm inside. She parts her lips as he leans down, but like always, his lips were placed on her cheek then he turned to walk out. She sighed and sat on the couch for a few minutes before heading outside ready to make some money.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonnie's POV**

The way he looks at me, all that I see is love and I want him to act on it, I want us both to act on it, but then I see that gold band on his left ring finger and I think to myself that he's already married. I know that I've slept with guys before that are married, but this is different. He wasn't with a wife that gave nothing to him, or treated him like a bank and nothing else, his wife was dead and gone and he didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

It was a tragic story and he's opened up to me more about Amber and I must admit that they sounded like the perfect couple and I know that no couple is perfect, but they were damn sure close to it.

They knew almost everything there is to know about each other—if not everything there is to know about each other—and the way Stefan talks about her is like he's still so madly and deeply in love with her that it breaks my heart.

I catch myself getting angry at God for ever taking Amber away from him because the man was the best husband he could ever be to her and He had to go and take her away, away from a man who didn't deserve the littlest of bad things to happen to him.

I find myself asking WHY and then I remember myself. If Amber was still around, I'm sure that Stefan still would've given me Brian's number (and I now remember that I still have to give him a ring), but I'm not sure if he would care so much about me afterwards.

If we ran into each other, I'm sure he would speak to me and ask me how I was doing, but never on a level like this. Him letting me stay at his place, him protecting me, taking me out on dates (or whatever he wants to call it), I don't think that Amber would have approved.

Maybe such a tragedy happened so that I can be a better person, or at least try to be a better person and now coming to that realization, I realize that I need to try harder. Stefan deserves it, Amber deserves it, I owe it to them to try harder, to be a better person and I owe it to myself as well.

 **Mutual POV**

Stefan looks up watching the stars fill the night's sky as they walked along the sidewalk. Mystic Falls was pretty much empty at night and it felt like everyone had gone off on vacation leaving only the two of them there. He looked for the brightest one and closed his eyes for a few.

Wishing on stars was something that he always used to do and even back then he knew that it was just a "game" that what you wish doesn't actually come true, but he still did it anyway. He didn't have a wish in mind now, but it just felt good to go back in time a little.

Bonnie watches him then smiles turning her eyes away before he opens them and catches her staring. She hears him let out a breath.

"I always find myself wondering when I grew up." He starts lowly like he's talking to himself. "Time goes by so fast, it's like one day and I woke up already with a profession and it's just been that way ever since."

"I don't believe that we really grow up." Bonnie confessed. "We age every day and by that we grow and maybe experience new things, maybe meet new people, but the one thing that is definite is that we grow. We don't stop until we're dead and then we're just… fairy dust."

"Very interesting." He processed her words.

"I used to wish on stars every day and it was all the same wish. I wanted someone to adopt me, I wanted someone to love me, but they never came. Every day I'd close my eyes and wish with so much hope and faith, but it ended up pointless, I guess." She softly chuckles and he looks down at her. "I used to starve myself, thinking that maybe I was too fat. I woke up once on the floor and realized that I had fainted and no one cared enough to know that I was missing to come look for me. I was invisible and when the starving didn't work, I used to cut. The enjoyment of the pain I caused upon myself was the only emotion that I felt for the longest of time."

"Is that why…you do what you do? To feel?"

"Probably. What I told you is true, I need money and I had no skill so what else was I supposed to do? I was always locked in a house looking at the same people every day so when I stepped foot outside, I felt a sense of freedom, but I was also scared. I didn't know how to survive."

She closes her eyes and sucks in a breath through her nose before letting it out when his hands meet her face as he steps in front of her.

Her eyes slowly open and she's staring right into his as he looks at her through glossy eyes. "I want to be there for you. I want to teach you, I want to show you the way, Bonnie, all I need is for you to do give up everything you have and turn your head to the cross. Pick it up, and follow Him."

"How?"

"Pray. Then do. I'll show you how if you'll let me, but I have to warn you that it won't be easy. You're going to be put into situations that test your faith and place you out of your comfort zone. You're going to have to give up some things and change your lifestyle, and possibly go through a little hell, but I promise you that it'll all be worth it. Just wait until you witness all the wonders that God can do in your life."

She looks into his eyes then nods a few times. He lets out a breath then meets their foreheads moving his hands on her shoulders. She closes her eyes as he does so and starts to feel her body tingle and she's not sure if she's imagining it or not, but she feels like she's never had before.

He pulls away then takes her hand leading her to his car to drive her home where they pray together and he holds her throughout the night.

* * *

They wake up together on the couch and Bonnie runs her hands up and down her arms surprised at how cold she was. Stefan saw and helped her warm up manually a little before grabbing the first blanket that he could find and wrapped her in it. She thanked him and he nodded before stretching a little.

"Good morning."

She smiled. "Good morning."

"I'm glad that I have a later shift today otherwise I would be in trouble."

"Scared of your boss?" She teased.

"Just a little."

Bonnie chuckled then stood to her feet standing a little less than a foot away in front of him. "I'm not sure if you have to leave now, but if you want, I can make some breakfast."

She watches him check the time on his watch then frowns seeing the look on his face. "I would love to have breakfast with you, but I should head home. I have to shower and change and do my hair, it'll be hours." He smiles as she laughs then walks the short distance pulling her into a hug.

"I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah, absolutely." He kisses her forehead and soon he gone away.

Bonnie plops down on her couch with a sigh then decides to lay back down getting in a little more sleep.

(+)

Since Bonnie was starting her journey on being a changed woman, she decided that it was time that to call Brian. He was really nice and told her that Stefan warned him that he should be expecting a call from her. He asked her a few questions about how long she's been drawing, what she likes to draw, what she has an interest in drawing, if she went to school for it or learned the skill on her own, typical job questioner. At the end, she figures that everything went well since he set up a date and time for her to drop by at the office for a tour of the place to see if she fits in.

She was excited and was tempted to call Stefan but knew that he was at work and it was probably best if she didn't distract him.

Realizing that she needed to go somewhere professional, she grabbed some cash and headed to the mall. Usually she'd be joined by Rebekah, but since she's out of the picture, Bonnie found herself riding solo which was OK every once in awhile. She had no idea what store to go into so she went to the one with the most clothes which so happened to be Forever 21 and started looking. The clothes ranged from casual to business casual to dressy to non-dessy, it was perfect. The hard part was that she really didn't know what the hell a cartoonist wears to work, but she's pretty sure it isn't anything too dressed up since you're sitting at a desk doodling all day, but she went for skirts and dress staying aware of the length and appearance of it all.

She planned to call Stefan later and ask if he could come over one of the days before she heads up there so he could help her pick an outfit to wear. She wasn't sure how his reaction would be, but she was going to give it a shot anyway, she misses him and hates it. She's starting to become attached and the idea of moving to California became less appealing by the second… that is unless he decided to join her.

She's sure that he could find another job there, all he needed was a few recommendations and she's sure that anyone would be lucky enough to hire him. Not wanting to get ahead of herself, she walked up to the cashier, paid for her clothes, then drove home.

* * *

Stefan sat on the couch waiting for her to show him her first outfit. He was really grateful that Brian was willing to give Bonnie a shot and made sure to call him and thank him for it. He could tell how much it made Bonnie happy as well by the excitement in her voice when she told him the news and it made him just as happy as she was.

"Alright, Bennett, let me see."

"I'm still trying to decided on heels or flats."

He chuckled. "Go with the flats, trust me."

"What if I go with like a medium heel?"

"Bennett..."

"Alright, alright, I'll just go barefooted for now and decide later." He sat up once she walked out and smiled when she turned giving him a full view. "What's the verdict?"

"Honestly, I really like it."

She was dressed in a blue, black and white tribal printed maxi skirt pulled up to a cropped plain black short sleeved shirt. Her hair was up in a high bun and a gold necklace was around her neck. Her feet were bare like she has said but her toes were painted a deep blue.

"It's not too much?"

He stood and walked over to her and stopped when he was close enough to look closely into her beautiful emerald eyes. "It's perfect. You look very beautiful."

She smiled then it lessened wanting to kiss him very badly. Her lips parted when his hand lifted and met the side of her face moving his thumb along her cheek once.

"Would you like to go out with me again?"

She didn't have to think about it. "I would love to."

He smiled then slowly moved his hand away and was taken off guard when her hand met the side of his face. She would never really touch him scared that she might just pull his face down and plant one on him, but she couldn't resist this time.

He called her perfect, but she feels like he's the perfect one. Beautiful, handsome, gorgeous, she couldn't pick one, he was a combination of all three.

"I want to kiss you." She confessed to him for a second time.

"I want to kiss you right back."

Bonnie smiled slightly. "One day?"

"One day. I promise."

She smiles again then stands on her toes wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him into a hug. She let out a breath when he hugged her back moving his hand along her back then they shortly pulled away.

"Let me see what else you bought."

She nods then heads back to her room closing the door slightly.

Stefan exhales then heads back to the couch looking down at his ring and his reflection looks right back at him. Half of him was still wanted him to wear it and the other half didn't. He understands that Amber is gone and she's never coming back, but if he takes off his ring it'll make everything even more clear and he's not sure if he's ready for that right now. He'd be heartbroken but at the same time he would also be free and feel more comfortable around Bonnie.

They were just friends, but he knew that it would be soon that they update that status and start dating. She's too much of a wonderful person for him to hold back for too long and he wants to be in a relationship with her when he has no ties to another woman because it's only fair.

Stefan's snapped out of his thoughts hearing her voice telling him that she's ready.

(+)

After her little fashion show, Stefan took them out for a late lunch. They sat at a table outside since the day was nice and got to know more about each other and Bonnie found out that he was actually pretty hilarious. She opted to pay for the check at the end and he protested like she knew he would, but paid for the meal anyway. It was the least she could do.

"Does me wearing my marriage band bother you?"

She blinked several times at the unexpectedness of the question. They were taking a nice stroll downtown when he just asked her out of the blue. "Not really." She answered honestly. "Why, does it bother you?"

"Only sometimes. I can't bring myself to take it off, everything will be so real, I'm not sure how that's going to affect me."

"I'll be there for you. If or when you decided to do it; we're friends, I'll help you when you need it."

He looked down at her stopping his stride and smiled a little. "Thank you."

"Anytime." She winked then started walking again.

Stefan let out a breath then followed after her catching her smile once he was by her side again. "I'm in the mood for some ice cream, you want some?"

"Yeah, sure."

They walked into the shop and Stefan let her order first then he went and paid the lady.

"Are you like a kid or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"You still get sprinkles on your ice cream."

"So?"

"I'm just saying its a little five year old-ish."

"You just don't know how to have any fun."

She raised her eyebrow bringing a smile to his face. "Oh, I know how to have plenty of fun."

"Mhm, whatever you say, Bennett."

She rolled her eyes and he chuckled then nudged her a little letting her know that he was just kidding. She nudged him back teasing a smile and was a little surprised when his arm wrapped around her waist. She wasn't complaining.

"You're very popular, you know."

He looked over at her. "I wouldn't say that."

"Modest. Everyone we pass smiles at you."

"I know a lot of people—"

"Popular. Exactly."

He chuckled then shook his head unknowingly pulling her in a little closer. Her heart was racing.

(+)

Today was the big day, she was going to turn her life around with this job and she hoped that she would be good at it. She's been practicing on drawing a character just in case they ask her to do so.

She arrived early and stayed in the car calming her heart but also hyping herself up, letting herself know that she was the best, that she could do this with her eyes closed.

Ten minutes before the interview, she walked in and talked to the woman at the desk and was told to wait just a few seconds. A few seconds it was until Brian walked out of his office and smiled at Bonnie to whom she smiled back at and stood.

"It's nice to meet you, Bonnie."

"You as well."

He smiled then gave her a once over. "How about I show you around?"

"Sure."

His hand moved to her back while his other extended as they started walking. "So this is where everything happens, we're a small company, but that won't be for long, we now have you." She smiled when he did. They started walking again. "Stefan tells me that you're good, he emailed me the drawing that you did of him, and I am impressed, but unfortunately we're a cartoon company."

"I'm very flexible."

He smiled. "This is where you'll be sitting, I want a six frame comic strip by the end of the hour."

"About what?"

"Whatever you like for this one."

She nodded and let out a breath as he walked away she sat down. Paper and pencils were already provided and she was glad because she didn't think to bring any of it. She placed her elbows on the edge of the desk in thought but was distracted when it sat up straight knocking the paper and pencils down with the table almost hitting her face.

"Shit," she went to grab her things when another hand helped her join in. "Thanks," she looked up and smiled.

"It's one of those movable table desks. Every artists draws at different angles, so it adjusts."

"Good to know," they stand.

"Um, how do you draw?"

"Just on a flat surface, I guess."

He nods then straightens the desk before reaching under it to tighten it. "There you go."

"Thanks."

He nods then walks away before he turns back around. "I'm David by the way."

"Bonnie," They shook hands. "I should get back to—"

"Right, of course." He smiles then walks the short distance back over to his desk.

Bonnie watches him before she lets out a breath sitting down gaining her inspiration.

* * *

She smiled when his voice filled her ear through the phone. She felt like she was a teen talking to her crush, twirling the curly wire attached to the phone, biting down on her lower lip and he's probably just as normal as always.

"How's everything so far?"

"Really good, actually. Brian liked my comic strip."

"That's great, Bennett."

"Isn't it?" She heard him softly chuckle. "So how's your day?"

"It's slow today which is great. I'm about to go on patrol so I just wanted to check in."

She smiled. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime."

"I guess I'll see you later sometime?"

"Yeah, if not today, tomorrow.

"Okay. Well, bye."

"Bye,"

"Stay safe."

"I will. I promise."

She lets out a small sigh before softly hanging up the phone.

"Was that your boyfriend?"

She looks up to see David. "Uh, yeah. He's just checking in. All of this is new to me."

He smiled. "Well if you need any help, I'm your man."

"I just might take you up on that."

He smiled again backing away before turning around walking to his seat. Bonnie sighs then attempts to log into the computer again, but decided to use her phone instead not being able to figure out the username and password. She should've just asked, but she'll save that for later. She needs to send a text.

"Excuse me, Miss, I'm looking for a Bonnie Bennett."

"Oh, that's-" she said looking up from her phone and stopped then smiled standing up. "You always play tricks on me." She stands and hugs him.

He hugs her back. "How are you?"

"Great," she pulls away from the hug to look in his eye stopping herself from biting down on her lip when his hand wrapped around her hips. "I just don't know the login."

"You didn't ask?"

"I was going to. Later."

He chuckled then moved over to her desk sitting in the chair, "Let's see if I remember what it is…" he starts typing.

Bonnie watches him try several times before smiling when he actually did it. He grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote it down before he forgot and set it to the side.

"Thank you," she walked over and sat on his lap thinking nothing of it.

Stefan was going to ask if she wanted him to move but figured a little harmless sitting never hurt anyone.

"You know I never owned a Mac before, I don't like this."

He chuckled then leaned in pressing his front against her back a little. "It's pretty simple, but like you, I'm not a huge fan, I prefer Acer or something." He smiles when she does. "Whatever you're looking for, go to this magnification glass thing and click on it and type in whatever you want to find like Microsoft Word or whatever it is. Oh and the mouse scrolling thing is different, opposite from what you're used to but you can change it if you want. I do."

"Can you change it for me?"

"Sure,"

She smiles when it's done. "Thank you,"

"No problem. But yeah, the rest is pretty simple. If you need anything, I'm sure Brian will help you, right?"

"Yeah,"

She looks over at him. They stare, gaze, gawk at one another possibly leaning in, possibly not, they're not sure and decide to wait and see what happens in five seconds. Will their lips meet or will they stay exactly where they were?

She jumped slightly when a voice was heard through his walkie-talkie but they never broke eye contact even when he responded back.

"I should go."

She frowns. "Bye."

He leans in meeting his forehead with hers moving his hand down her arm then kissed her cheek a little longer than usual. Bonnie turned her head and kissed his Cupid's bow then stood. He was caught off guard by the kiss so it took him a few extra seconds to stand as well. They hugged and before she knew it, he was walking towards the exist. Bonnie sighed and plopped herself down on her chair.

(+)

It was time. It was truly time to let go because he's in love with another woman. Madly in love, and it's not fair to her that he still has a ring on his finger. It would've been great if he could've just kissed her lips this afternoon making their goodbye more satisfying, but he couldn't.

Staring down at his ring, Stefan pinched it between his fingers quickly pulling it up his finger and set it to the side. His breath grew heavy not daring to look back over it, but stares at the now bare finger. It was as if it was still there since he had a tan line keeping place of the ring, but he looked at it as a reminder to himself that he's found great love and no matter what, Amber will hold a special place in his heart.

Letting out a breath, Stefan dropped to his knees and prayed to God asking him for strength and courage.

(+)

Bonnie smiled opening her door (after looking in the peephole) coming to face with Stefan. He had plans to take her to a restaurant, but Bonnie had another idea in mind. What tastes better than food from food carts? They sat down on one of the picnic tables just in front of the cart to enjoy their tacos and talk.

"I feel like it's been weeks since I've seen you."

She smiled tucking a lock of hair behind her ears. "Well it kind of has been. Work has taken over my social life."

He smiled chewing then swallowed. "Well do you at least like it?"

"I do, actually. I mean it's different from what I'm accustomed to, I never worked in an office before, I never drew so many different things, I've never had so much fun doing "one" thing. I never thought that a job could actually be fun. I've made quality friends, got asked out on a date," she stopped not meaning for that to slip.

Stefan cleared his throat wiping his mouth. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, but it's with Brian so it's nothing like, you know-"

"Us?"

She smiles, "Right. Us."

They keep eye contact until Stefan places his taco down and wiped his hands. "I have some news."

"Okay,"

"I uh…truth is I honestly could've dropped by like I did your first day just to see you, but I didn't because I took off my ring and I just needed some time to adjust."

Her eyes widen and her heart explodes wondering if that meant that he wanted to take things to—

"I really want to be with you, Bonnie." He says breaking her from her thoughts. "And I'm just going to come right out and say it: I love you. I love being with you, being around you. You challenge me, make me think of things differently, you make me happy and I want you to be in my life so that I can get to know you even more. If you don't want to rush into this I understand, but I want you to know how I feel."

She let out a breath holding back tears, "You love me?"

"I love you." He moved his hand to the side of her face caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Can I kiss you now?"

He chuckled then stands walking over to her and sits beside her. His hand moves back to her face and he just shakes his head at her beauty. They slowly lean in closing their eyes as their lips meet and her heart expands feeling too wide for her chest.

Their mouths open and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped but it caused him to push her closer to his body. They pull away for air breathing deeply.

"Wow," she exhaled.

"Wow,"

(+)

Bonnie wasn't sure if she was being too rough with him, but she's wanted to taste those lips since day one.

They've gotten back from their first date as officially a couple and it was for lunch on a Saturday afternoon. They held hands and talked and smiled and ate until he had to get back to work. They shared a sweet kiss goodbye and now that he's off of work, they're sharing even more kisses as a 'hello'.

Bonnie straddled his lap as they madeout and she grew a little surprised as he moved her having her back meet the cushions of the couch.

"You're beautiful."

She smiled and closed her eyes softly when he kisses her once. "Thank you."

He kissed her again then met their foreheads. "So how was your date with Brian?"

She rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a date, Stefan."

"Ok, whatever."

"Don't be jealous," she said as he sat up.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just a little…upset that you still went,"

"He's my boss, I had to go." She frowned then got on his lap again taking his head in her hands. "I talked about us a lot so even if he thought it was a date, it wasn't to me. He knows that we're together now so _if_ he liked me, he'll back off now." She sighed then kissed him once. "Don't be mad at me."

He held her, "I'm not mad at you, I never was," he bumped their foreheads lightly. "This is still very new to me so I'm sorry if I seem a little timid or whatever,"

"This is new to me too, Stefan. You have to tell me how you feel, and I'll do the same for you."

"Okay." He kissed her. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I kind of just ate, but there's some pizza left over if you want." She moved off his lap so he could get up.

She stood shortly after him but headed in her room stopping at the threshold hearing her phone ring. She pulled it out of her pocket slightly gasping at the contact before answering it slowly.

"Hello?"

* * *

Just as the pizza was finished warming up, he heard her voice call his name. He turned to her and narrowed his eyes slightly at her posture. Something was wrong.

"Everything ok?"

"Remember on one of our first times out you asked me what was holding me back from my dream and I said you and something else that I didn't want to tell you yet."

"Yeah,"

"Well I think it's time that I tell you. You should probably sit down."

"O-okay."

Bonnie sat next to him then placed her hand over his. "When I was twenty I had what I would call a boyfriend, but being with you I know that it really wasn't. Anyway, I…" she let out a breath, "I had gotten pregnant. When I told him, he wanted nothing to do with me and I haven't seen him for nine months. When I gave birth, I called him and let him know because though he abandoned me, I knew it was the right thing to do. We were kind of a family for a little, and then one day, I wake up and they're gone." Stefan frowns and wipes away her tear. "I called him multiple times, he never really showed me his place so I didn't know where his house was and he just never answered me. Then by a miracle, he answers and I beg him to come back, to let me see her but he wouldn't." She sniffed in. "He said that our daughter shouldn't be living with a prostitute, that I was a bad example for her. I was going to stop, I wasn't going to stand in the street anymore when I have an infant at home, but he didn't believe me. I never got to see her again."

He let out a breath and pulled her close hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry,"

"That's another reason why I want to be an actress. I thought that maybe," she sniffed in, "if he sees me accomplished, he'd finally let me see her, but getting there was harder than I thought."

He shook his head rubbing her back gently. He kissed her head. "What's her name?"

"Olivia."

"He can't do this, Bonnie. Olivia's just as much yours as she is his."

"I would've done something, but I would've lost. I barely had any money, I was on the street, I was a completely different person. He would've had her permanently."

He mentally cursed knowing that she was right. "What made you tell me? Why now?" He was glad that she did, but he figured that there had to be a cause as to why she would tell him at this moment.

"He actually called me just now," she wiped her tears, "he says that she's been asking about her mom and I want to see her, Stefan."

"Is he going to let you?"

"I think so. If not, I will fight him, I'm not holding back this time. My life has been turned around for the better and I can't live my life without getting to know her."

He nods, "Okay. We'll do this together. You will see your child."

She smiled. "Thank you, Stefan. I can understand if you don't love me anymore." She avoided his eyes.

He let out a small breath, "That's not how love works," he took her chin making her look at him then told her, "I will always love you."

She closed her eyes when he met their lips kissing her softly. "I'm sorry,"

"You don't have to apologize. Come here," he pulled her in hugging her tightly. "We will get through this. I promise."

She nodded against his chest holding him tight.

* * *

 **A/N: Plot twist, anyone? Thank you all for your support! Chapter 5 coming soon :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Stefan reached out as he woke up not really sure what for since no one has slept beside him in four years but he figures it was because Bonnie was on his mind last night. He worried about how she was really feeling and how well she's sleeping but stopped when he realized that he shouldn't worry on anything because he believed that God has everything under control, so he stopped his worrying and prayed instead. His once heavy heart lost weight and reached over to cut his alarm off before it woke up Bonnie. She slept over last night and since they were dating, he felt a little weird to have her sleep in the guest room, but she got ready and slept in there with no questions asked; he didn't say anything and she made herself right at home in there.

He completed his morning routine which consisted of a shower, face washing and teeth brushing followed by flossing then messing with his hair. Stefan reached in his closet pulling out his uniform and as Bonnie knocked, Stefan was finishing tying his shoe.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to annoy you, but do you want me to make breakfast?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Great." She smiled and turned walking down the hall.

He smiled walking in the kitchen hearing her mumble while opening cabinet after cabinet until she found what she needed.

"Need any help?" He asked startling her.

"Oh! Stefan," she saw the amused look on his face and gave him a look, "I'm fine but have a seat, I'll pour you some coffee."

He did as he was told and shorty a mug was placed in front of him and he watched her face as she poured the dark liquid in. She sat sugar and creme beside him and went back to work. He didn't touch his coffee at all as she was cooking, he just watched her and couldn't stop himself from picturing his future self walk up behind her to wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck before she turns in his arms and they share a kiss on the lips. His hands would run up her growing stomach because she'll be carrying their child and he'd place a kiss there too.

"Bon appetite."

Bonnie smiled down at her work then looked at him noticing that he was already looking at her. Her eyes changed view to his coffee which was still full and she realized that he hadn't even taken a sip. _Was he watching her the whole time?_ She had to smile.

"Thanks," he never removed his eyes from hers.

Bonnie kissed him then turned away to fix a plate herself. She turned back once she was finished and quickly got started on a conversation.

"Did you always want to be a cop?"

"No, I wanted to be a lawyer."

"Really?"

"No, I'm just kidding."

"Oh-"

"Why did you sound so shocked when I told you that?"

Bonnie shrugged and took a bite because she knew that he wouldn't eat unless she was herself. "I mean," she started cutting up her hash browns, "a cop and a lawyer are two completely different things."

"I guess… I should've said a fireman or something."

"Yeah, you have the face for it."

"I have the face for it?"

"Yeah I mean a lot of those guys share a similar characteristic with the fire."

She smiled as he thought about what she said.

"Are you calling me hot?"

She only chuckled and continued with eating. She noticed that his eyes were on her. She felt so shy under his gaze, she doesn't know why, plenty of men had looked at her before with eyes filled with lust and desire but she then realized that those emotions weren't present in his eyes.

"Come to dinner with me."

"What?"

"Today. I'll get off early so I can take you out for dinner. I want to know you more, Bonnie."

"There's not a lot to know-" She moved some hair behind her ear.

"I think there's a lot to learn. Your eyes hold so much mystery. I want to know everything single thing there is about you, Bonnie Bennett."

She held his gaze until she found her voice.

"Okay."

He smiled and stood up in his chair to lean in and kissed her before turning and walking towards the front door. Bonnie let out a breath once the door closed and placed her hand over her racing heart trying to get her breathing pattern back.

"I need to find something to wear."

(+)

After successfully going back to her apartment finding the perfect dress, she also decided to pack some of her clothes just to keep some at Stefan's place when they have more sleepovers and just in case she's there and spills something on her pants or shirt. She smiled just thinking about their relationship and wanted the day to go by fast so dinner with Stefan tonight could hurry.

(+)

Bonnie didn't know what time he would be getting off, but when the clock stricken eight, she decided to get ready. Her hair was curled flowing past her shoulders covering the straps of her curve hugging navy blue dress. She decided to use lipgloss instead of lipstick and a soft smokey eye. She looked at herself in the mirror after strapping on her heels and turned to the side before admiring how she looked from the back, then to the other side.

Butterflies were in her stomach thinking about how Stefan would look at her then she wondered if her dress was too tight and started doubting the whole outfit but then turned to the clock realizing that an hour had passed and figured that she had no time to change.

Stefan walked through the door after a long day at work and walked down the hall to softly knock on the door. He didn't get a response and he started to hate himself because what he thought might happen, happened. She was asleep. He sighed and slowly opened the door and felt like the biggest idiot on the planet when he saw her asleep on the bed still in her dress. She looked amazing and he couldn't believe that he lost track of time.

"Bonnie…" he hates to wake her but he needed her to know what happened, "Bennett…"

She stirred some and he shook her some more until their eyes met. He offered her a smile and allowed himself relax when she smiled back.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." He could hear the tiredness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, I had a busy day and I lost track of time and I feel like such an idiot."

"It's fine, Stefan, I know how unexpected days in your line of work can get."

Her saying that only made him feel worse. He would've felt better if she just rolled her eyes and told him off, but her being so understanding caused him to mentally kick himself.

"Tomorrow, I promise. I don't work on Sunday's and unless someone calls with an emergency then there will be no distractions."

"I'd like that."

"Good that way I can actually see you in this dress."

"Are you kidding, the only main clothing item that you can wear two days in a row are jeans anything else has to have at least a two week period before you can wear it again."

Stefan chuckled. "Well I guess I have to see you look stunning in something else then."

She nodded and closed her eyes for a second at the feel of his hand gently on her face. After a staring match, Stefan lingered a kiss on her forehead then pressed his lips against hers. She sat up getting slightly eye leveled with Stefan who was on his knees. She pulled him into a hug and breathed in his scent when she felt his arms around her squeezing tightly.

"Are you coming with me to church tomorrow? Service starts at ten thirty and lasts about an hour." He asked in the hug.

"Yeah, I'll be ready."

She felt him nod but their hug lasted for what felt like hours longer.

* * *

They were up at nine doing the same things in different ways and met in the kitchen at ten and shared a kiss and a small conversation before leaving. If she was honest, Bonnie didn't know a single church in Mystic Falls but little did she know there was one just fifteen minutes away. It wasn't as big as she imagined in her mind, it was more wide than anything.

They walked in together but it seemed as if as soon as they entered people were coming up to greet Stefan. She had a smile on her face after Stefan introduced her to his friend, Sarah. That wasn't it though, followed by Sarah was August, Mark, Duke and DeMarcus and his wife Alice and children Kristopher and William (total cuties).

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Bonnie answered although she didn't know what she was ready for.

He gave her a smile and she couldn't stop herself from smiling back. He placed his hand on her lower back and led her into the sanctuary and they found seats just as the lights dimmed and the band started playing. She felt like she was at a concert, hands were up in praise as the band sang the lyrics of popular Christian songs. Bonnie personally didn't know the songs in which they sang, but she sang along anyway singing the lyrics on the projection screens like she's known it her whole life. Once two songs were finished, the pastor introduced himself to the church and told everyone about the church activities that were going on for the week reading through the bulletin that most followed along with. After a prayer, the band started playing again singing four more songs before Pastor John stepped up again starting his sermon.

"...If you have a hole in your heart and life that you're constantly trying to fill with anything such as sports, boyfriends, girlfriends, partners, sex, shopping; then you truly do not have Jesus in your life because when you have Jesus, you are always satisfied."

A tear ran down her face and she tried to wipe it away discreetly but figured she failed when she saw Stefan quickly look at her from the corner of her eye then soon his hand covered hers. She knew that she didn't fully have Jesus in her heart and so far she's done little to build up her relationship in Jesus and just knowing that He always satisfies and that with Him she'll never go hungry makes her want to strive harder for a healthy relationship with Him.

After Pastor John was finished, he invited anyone who wanted to come up to him and talk to him so that he can pray with them about their troubles. The band returned to the stage playing another song and shortly people started making their way up front, some stopping to talk with the pastor or the ushers and others kneeling before the stage praying on their own. She wanted to go up there but had no idea what she would say once she got there; Hi my name is Bonnie I have sex for money but I want to get better. It was the truth but she wanted to figure out a way to say it more lightly if there was such a way.

Once the service was over they stayed for some minor chit-chat then Stefan drove them home.

"How did you like the service?"

"It was really good, thanks for inviting me."

"Anytime."

They smiled and the car ride back was spent in silence and thought.

(+)

A breath of fresh air- no, a beautiful symphony- no, a masterpiece or better yet; a gift. She was a gift and this gift was sent from God with a tag that had his name on it. The date was going great in his eyes and once he asked her about being an actress, she didn't stop, she kept telling him about her dream, and that's when he was figuring out in his head what she was to him.

Her eyes were glowing under candle light and her smile was just as breathtaking as ever and he grew the urge to kiss her or just have her close in such a way and he doubts that he'll ever let her go.

"You'll get there, Bonnie. I know you will."

Bonnie smiled and shook her head. "It's a lot more complicated than I thought, to be honest."

"Pray about it, I'm sure you can make it happen or maybe something better will happen we just have to be patient."

"Yeah,"

"You know, God never says no. He either says 'yes,' 'not now', or 'I have something better for you', and I don't know about you, but that's comforting. It's so-"

"Satisfying." Bonnie finished. "It's so satisfying."

Stefan watched her wondering what was going on in her head but knew it was something good cooking.

As the days passed they found themselves going out more and more no matter how simple like just a walk or something cliché like going out to see a movie, they enjoyed every second of it. He fell madly in love with her and most times he would just catch himself staring at her and when she would catch his staring, she would kiss him and place her hand on the side of his face and stare right back at him.

When he found out that her birthday had already passed, he wanted to do something for her. Bonnie told him that it could wait until next year, but he didn't budge. Stefan cooked her a meal to her request remembering how he said that he loved to cook on one of their dates and she wanted to see just how good he was. Bonnie was truly impressed, everything was cooked perfectly. She thought that the meal would be it and they would just relax for the remainder of the day, but he took her to a museum remembering when she said that she loved history.

"Alright have them over."

"What?"

"Your shoes, hand them over."

 _How did he know my feet were hurting_ , she thought. Bonnie looked down at her feet which were wrapped in high Prada heels then back up at him.

"But I'll be short."

"I'm an officer, Ms. I can go all day." Stefan held out his hand.

With a grunt, Bonnie held onto his arm as she took off her left then used her balance she she took off the right. He smiled noticing that she lost a good three inches as she handed him her shoes.

"You're so adorable."

"You're so adorable," Bonnie mimicked in a higher voice, "yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I mean it." He said after smiling. "Every single little thing that you do just makes me love you more and more."

She looked into his eyes before she stood on her toes and kissed him. Her arms were around his neck and his legs bent wrapping his arms around her frame as he kissed her back and she felt herself melt.

"Happy birthday." Stefan pulled away and kissed her nose.

Her smile was wide and Stefan took her hand to hold and toured her around the rest of the museum.

* * *

On the drive to her place, Stefan told her that he had a present to give her and she looked over at him in shock and also excitement wanting to throw out guesses on what he bought but thought it being a surprise would be more exciting. She practically kicked her door down after unlocking it and Stefan followed behind her to her room and asked her to sit on her bed.

"Close your eyes." He said once she was seated.

Bonnie obeyed and shielded her eyes with her hands as she heard some noise then Stefan's footsteps until they stopped in front of her.

"Open."

Bonnie smiled as she removed her hands from her eyes only to gasp seconds later facing an opened box that held a diamond necklace that had the letter B on it.

"I- wow this is- this is beautiful! Thank you, Stefan."

He smiled and latched the necklace behind her neck and Bonnie stood up to kiss him. He smiled in the kiss glad that she liked the gift then pulled her into a hug. Stefan sat her back down on the bed then got on the opposite side and laid down beside her. They stared into each other's eyes and Stefan ran his hand down her hair and kissed her once. She smiled and brought an arm around his waist moving in a little closer.

* * *

For the first time in a long time when Stefan reached out he actually felt a woman under his arm and not just any woman but Bonnie. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist until her back was against his chest. He remembers months ago when he woke up and was in this exact position, but he barley had time to process it all because he needed to get ready for work. He didn't want to think about it because at that time, he wanted to be her friend and her friend only.

He kissed the back of her shoulder and let her warmth fill his body and stopped himself from grunting when his alarm went off.

"Five more minutes." Bonnie groaned.

He smiled. "Hit the snooze button."

She sat up and turned towards him. "Really?!"

He chuckled. "You should like a kid who gets to open their presents a day before Christmas."

"What can I say, I've never hit the snooze button before."

"You never hit the snooze button before?" She shrugged. "Well hit it, hit it now!"

Bonnie laughed and turned towards the nightstand. Her smile was huge as Stefan started chanting her name in a hushed tone as she was reaching to press the button. Stefan threw his hands up once the alarm stopped.

"I'm so proud of you, babe."

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, you did so well."

She saw his eyes sparkle as he smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his cheek multiple times as he leaned back until he was laying flat. He turned his head and their lips met. Bonnie smiled and laid beside him and just as she got comfortable, she grunted when the alarm went off again.

"I guess we should get up, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to be late."

Stefan moved to get up, but Bonnie grabbed his arm pulling him back and kissed him one last time before letting him go.

* * *

She was nervous seeing his name on the top of her screen as he was calling so she sucked in a breath before letting it out as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie, it's Jacob,"

"Hey,"

"So I was thinking that I stop by in a few days and drop Liv off so she could hang with you. Am I stupid for trusting you enough to keep her overnight?"

"No, absolutely not. I promise that she'll be in great hands, I swear."

He paused for a few seconds. "Alright. I'll text you later."

"Okay. Thank you so much."

"Mhm." He sounded before ending the call.

Bonnie let out a long breath both excited and nervous then she called Stefan telling him of the great news.

(+)

This was the most nervous that's she's ever been. Her hands were shaking and the wait didn't make it any better. Stefan placed his hand on her knee to calm her some as they waited together on the couch.

Olivia was coming over today and instead of her coming to Bonnie's place, they figured it would better to have her over Stefan's since his place is bigger. She thanked him for letting this happen and he brushed it off as if it wasn't a big deal.

The doorbell ringing made her jump and Stefan stopped his laugh and stood taking her hand walking them over to the door. He let Bonnie open it and instead of seeing a man and Olivia, he only saw a man. Jacob, he remembers her telling him.

"Um, Jacob, this is my boyfriend, Stefan."

"Nice to meet you," Stefan extended his hand which Jacob took telling him the same back.

"Where's Olivia?"

"She's in the car, I wanted to check around first."

"You really shouldn't leave a child in the car." The officer inside him spoke up.

"She'll be fine, I won't take long." He says stepping inside.

Bonnie placed her hand on his arm calming Stefan. "I'm sorry,"

"You're not at fault. Hey, can you just stand by while I quickly show him around? Just in case."

"Yeah, sure."

He kissed her once then followed after Jacob finding him looking through his refrigerator.

"She's allergic to peanut butter, but she knows that she is so she'll more than likely ask if something has peanut butter in it or not." He closed he fridge and turned to Stefan. "She love Ramen noodles, eats a lot of that, sweets, she loves. Chocolate mainly. She loves to watch TV; Cartoon Network, and Nick, mostly. She still has a pacifier but try to not let her suck on it all day, but be flexible since it's her first time here."

"Will it be her only time here?" He asked for Bonnie's sake.

"I guess we'll see." Stefan nodded. "I should get going."

"I'll walk with you."

He waited until he was beside him before he started walking to the door. Bonnie turned and smiled at them and followed Jacob outside. Stefan decided to stay back on this one.

He watched them as they talked before he opened the door and he came to view with Olivia. He smiles at how she looked exactly like Bonnie, from far away at least. His smile grew when the two hugged and shortly they were making their way up to him. She was shy, he could tell, but he hoped that she'll warm up to them quickly. He liked to think that he's great with children.

When they're close, he bends his knees getting eye leveled with the beautiful girl and smiles. "Hi, Olivia."

"Hi,"

"My name is Stefan, would you like to come inside?" She nodded her head. "Alright, come on," he steps to the side letting the two pass through. He waves at Jacob then closes the door and locks it.

He finds the two getting seated on the couch and decided to join them, sitting beside Bonnie so Olivia wouldn't feel trapped. He smiles at how cute she looks with her pacifier in.

"How old are you, Olivia?"

"Three."

"Wow, you're such a big girl."

She smiled causing them to do so as well. "Do you like living with your dad?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"Sometimes. He goes to work a lot."

"Who takes care of you when he's at work?

"The nanny."

"Well-" she stopped then leaned in so Olivia could whisper in her ear when she waved her over.

Stefan raised his eyebrow when Bonnie laughed a little then whispered back. His eyes narrowed when Olivia looked at him then whispered something again having Bonnie laugh some more.

"Alright, what's going on here?"

"Nothing, just some girl stuff." Bonnie dismissed. Olivia giggled then put her pacifier back in her mouth. "Want me to show you your room, Olivia?"

She nodded then Bonnie stood taking her hand leading her down the hallway. She watched her little girl look around the room before they got on the bed together.

"Olivia, do you know who I am to you?"

"My mom?"

Bonnie smiled. "That's right. I'm sure you don't remember because you were just a little peanut, but I used to hold you all the time and kiss your puffy cheeks." They shared a smile. "Here's a picture," Bonnie reached in her back pocket, "of me at the hospital holding you. You were just born then and I was so happy that I finally got to hold you." She watched her little girl stare at the photo.

"That's me?"

"Yep. And I promise, Livie, that I will be more in your life like a mommy should. I wanted to be there for you but things got complicated and I couldn't, but I promise to be with you more. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded.

"Can I have a hug?"

She nodded again and Bonnie wrapped her in her arms and let out a breath when she hugged her back. _Thank you_ , she talked to the heavens.

* * *

Bonnie kisses him quickly while Olivia washed her hands so they could start on dinner. He smiles then kissed her back breaking away just in time.

"Ready to make your very own pizza?" Bonnie asked excitingly causing Olivia to nod her head excitingly.

Stefan placed a stepping stool between them just in case she needed help, either one of them could help out. Bonnie played some music and they got started. The only big mess that needed to be cleaned was the shredded cheese which was an easy task that he completed in less than a minute after placing their pizza's in the oven.

"Mommy?"

Bonnie held in her tears. "Yes, baby?"

"When will the pizza be ready?"

"In just a few minutes. Want to watch some TV while we wait?"

"Okay!"

They smiled and walked into the living room.

* * *

After a delicious, filling dinner, Bonnie helped Olivia get ready for bed and tucked her in.

"I'll be just down the hall if you need anything, okay? Don't be afraid to wake me up no matter how early it is, alright?"

Olivia nodded and Bonnie bent down to kiss her temple then made her way out but stopped herself once she reached the threshold and turned around.

"Do you know about God, Olivia?"

"Yes, we learn about that in Sunday school."

Bonnie smiled thankful of Jacob that he was taking her to church.

"Would you like to pray with me, Olivia? I pray every night usually by myself and in my head, but do you want to help me?"

"Okay."

"Great, let's hold hands, bow our heads and close our eyes." Once they got in position Bonnie started. "Dear God, thank you for this day, thank you for allowing us to live and breathe another day and bless us with many more days to come. Thank you so much for Olivia and for Jacob allowing me to spend the day with her. Thank you for the bond that we established and Stefan's as well. Thank you, LORD, for such a great day and bless us with a great night. In Your name we pray, amen."

"Amen. And thank you for mommy too."

Bonnie smiled and hugged her little girl before helping her lay back down.

"I love you."

"I love you too, mommy."

They exchanged kisses on the cheek and Bonnie stood up and closed the door a little more than half way and made her way towards Stefan's room. He was sitting against the headboard reading his Bible and smiled at her. She climbed on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder reading the red words on the page.

 _"Therefore I tell you, do not worry about your life, what you will eat or drink; or about your body, what you will wear. Is not life more than food, and the body more than clothes? Look at the birds of the air; they do not sow or reap or store away in barns, and yet your heavenly Father feeds them. Are you not much more valuable than they? Can any one of you by worrying add a single hour to your life? And why do you worry about clothes? See how the flowers of the field grow. They do not labor or spin._

 _"But seek first his kingdom and his righteousness, and all these things will be given to you as well. Therefore do not worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will worry about itself. Each day has enough trouble of its own. ( Matthew 6 : 25-28, 33-34 NIV)_

(+)

Stefan blinked his eyes open running his hand up Olivia's back. She's been visiting every other week for the past three months and he's grown so much in love with her.

She adjusted quickly to them and he was glad because he felt more comfortable to do more activities with her wanting her to get away from watching TV every hour. Brian was nice enough to let her go to work with Bonnie as long as she doesn't get distracted and so far it was was going great. Stefan would visit them for lunch whenever he could and he tried his hardest to not get attached, but it was a little too late for that.

"Pa?" When the awkward moment came and Olivia asked if she could start calling Stefan her dad, Bonnie suggested that she say it in another way just so that Jacob wouldn't get offended. "Do you have to work today?"

"I do, I'm sorry. But I'll make sure to visit, okay?"

"Mhm," she nodded against his chest.

Stefan rubbed her back some then reached out his hand to turn off the alarm. Olivia scooted over to her mother knowing that he had to get up. Stefan kissed her cheek then headed towards the bathroom.

Once he was done with his routine, the girls were up and out of bed. Bonnie didn't have to be to work until nine, but on the days that she doesn't to go sleep late, she usually wakes around the same time as he does to make breakfast.

Bonnie smiles then turns in his arms to kiss him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He kisses her a few more times then walks over to the table joining Olivia.

"Do you love my mommy?"

He smiled. "I love her very, very much."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course. I love you so much, Olivia."

She giggles a little making him smile then kiss her head. Bonnie places the plate of pancakes in the center of the table then goes back to get the syrup and orange juice. As she sits down, they thank her before holding hands and bowing their heads to bless the food.

(+)

Bonnie smiles watching Olivia doodle on the white sheet of paper. She's starting to wonder if she had some of her drawing talent and started to think that she did. It's hard to tell since Olivia's told her that she hasn't really drawn before.

Bonnie looked up at her hearing her gasp before jumping out of her seat. She turned coming to a smile seeing that she was running toward Stefan who was smiling widely then bent down opening his arms to her. Bonnie's heart warmed as they hugged tightly then he lifts her on his hip and walked over to her. They kissed.

"Are you free for lunch?" He moved his hand to the side of her face.

She smiled. "Yeah, let me grab my purse."

He nodded moving his hand away and tickled Olivia some as Bonnie was getting situated. He smiled at her then kissed her cheek.

Bonnie stood walking beside them smiling when his arm wrapped around her as they walked out of the building.

"You have a taste for anything special?"

"Pizza?"

"Sounds good to me. What about you, Liv?"

"Sounds good to me."

They laughed a little and he sat her in her car seat buckling her in after he opened Bonnie's door for her. Once she was all strapped in, Stefan got in the car himself and headed for Little Caesars since they had hot and ready pizzas to-go.

"I'll go get the pizza while you two get us a table outside, yeah?"

Bonnie nodded and closed her eyes as he kissed her before getting out. She unbuckled her seat belt just as he opened her door and she stepped out seeing him unbuckle Olivia. She took her hand walking diagonal to the tables as Stefan walked straight going into the restaurant.

"Are you hungry?" Bonnie asked.

"A little."

They gasped and jumped in their seats hearing a gunshot and Bonnie grabbed Olivia in her arms ducking them behind the table.

People started to run out and drive away quickly. Her shaking hands reached for her phone in her back pocket and called the police telling them of the situation praying that they would get here soon because Stefan hasn't made it out yet.

She shushed Olivia's cries wanting to tell her that it was all going to be OK, but she wasn't sure if that was the best thing that she could do because what if everything wasn't fine?

She turned her head to the street hearing sirens come and shortly the police were walking inside with their guns drawn.

"Please, please, please, please _please_..." Bonnie whispered watching the door carefully and let out the biggest breath of relief when Stefan walked out unharmed with a man in handcuffs.

She wanted to run up to him, but she let him finish his job. She wiped her tears away as he started to make his way over to them.

"Dad!" Olivia ran up to him and he held her in his arms kissing the side of her head letting her know that everything's alright.

He stretched out his other arm wanting Bonnie to come and she did holding him tightly. He kissed her head several times until she turned and met their lips.

"I was so worried."

"I'm fine, I promise."

She nodded then kissed him again. "I love you, Stefan." She told him for the first time.

"I love you too."

He smiled making her do so as well and they kissed one more time before he decided to take them to Subway instead.

(+)

Bonnie snuggled against him as soon as he laid down. His arm went around her and he kissed the top of her head before playing with her hair a little.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah," she let out a breath. "I'm glad that you're OK. What happened in there, I heard a gunshot."

"As I was walking in a guy was robbing the place. He didn't hear me come in and he had a gun so I quickly tried to knock it out if his hands and it caused him to shoot up at the ceiling. We wrestled a little and I get him down on his stomach and by that time backup showed up and I cuffed him."

"Does this kind of stuff happen everyday?"

"I'm sure it does, but not to me. Not everyday at least."

She let out a breath then sat up to kiss him gently. "I love you."

"I love you more."

She smiled looking into his eyes then kissed him again and he kissed her back moving some hair behind her ear. "How's Olivia?"

"She's fine. I tucked her in and we said a little prayer."

He smiles then kisses her again. "She called me 'dad' today,"

"I heard."

"I would love nothing more than for her to be my little girl, but-"

"I get it. We probably shouldn't have let her call you 'pa', I mean our intentions were pure, but it's dangerous. She really loves you, Stefan, but it's dangerous. I don't want her to end up hating me or you, but I think we should say something."

"I'll talk to her. I just need a few days to think about what I want to say and how I want to say it."

"You'll figure it out."

"Thanks, baby,"

She chuckled then kissed him once before resting back on his chest.


	7. Chapter 6

This was the one. Bonnie figured that it was time that she move out of her old apartment and into a new one. Since she quit her old "job", she's been spending most nights at Stefan's, but she saved up enough money to get her own place.

She would feel more comfortable bringing Olivia there as well, and after a long day of looking around, she's finally found one. Bonnie snapped a few pictures sending them to Stefan who told her that she liked it then sealed the deal. It was five minutes away from Stefan's home and in a new and much better neighborhood than her other one.

It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a nice kitchen and sitting space, and a wide enough hallway that two people could walk through side by side at the same time.

Like Rebekah, Bonnie left without telling a soul, sneaking things out every day until there was nothing left. She wanted to do some more decorating but figured that it was fine for now and just hoped that Olivia would like it when she visits.

(+)

Bonnie couldn't stop the gazing. His handsome face looked back at her as he was telling her something that her ears decided to not listen to because her eyes took all the power. The corners of his mouth lifted as if he was telling her a funny story and though she didn't hear it, a smile came to her face as well.

Her hands reached up to the sides of his neck feeling the vibration of his voice then up a little to the sides of his head. Stefan continues with the story and lifts his right hand to hold hers for a few seconds before letting it go. She smiled blinking slowly and stayed that way until his lips stopped moving and his shoulders lifted letting out a breath through his mouth.

"I love you." His voice met her ears.

"I love you more," He leaned in meeting their lips and her hands moved around his neck. "You make me so happy." They pulled away.

He kissed her once. "I'm complete when I'm with you."

She smiled on the verge of tears. They kiss again, longer this time, holding one another close until they were pressed against each other. The doorbell broke them apart...sort of. As Stefan stood, Bonnie stood along with him meeting their lips a few times on the way to the door. He held her hips as her back was against the wall.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." She had no idea what he was talking about, but she's ready to do anything with him.

He smiled and kissed her once more moving her away a little before opening the door.

A smile came to his face. "Hey, mom."

M-Mom? Bonnie's eyes grew wide and she quickly turned to the mirror fixing her hair a little then turned quickly back hearing Stefan speak again.

"So, this is my girlfriend, Bonnie. The one I've been talking to you about."

"Only good things, I hope." She smiled then was shortly pulled into a hug by the mama.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bonnie."

"You as well, Mrs. Salvatore." Bonnie replied coming out of the hug.

"Please, call me Lily."

She smiled then nodded. Stefan walked over to her circling his arm around her waist. "Are you hungry, mom, I can make you something."

"Oh, no thanks, sweetie, I'm fine."

He nodded then instructed them to have a seat. He sat behind Bonnie as she sat facing his mother. "You must be a special lady, Bonnie. You're the first woman I've seen with Stefan in years."

She smiled. "Yes, I'm very blessed."

Lily smiled back. "So Stefan tells me you have a daughter?"

"Yes, Olivia. She visits every other week, making my life just a little brighter."

"You seem like a good mother,"

"I try to be. I mean, it's hard with the custody situation, but I try- we try," she motioned over to Stefan, "to make sure that she has some fun while she's here."

Lily nodded. "Well I would love to meet her one day, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Actually, Stefan, I think I'll take a turkey sandwich."

"Sure," he turned Bonnie's head to kiss her before standing then kissed his mother on the cheek as he walked to the kitchen.

Their eyes followed him until he was no longer visible.

"You seem like a nice woman, Bonnie."

"Thank—"

"But I don't want you corrupting my son."

"Excuse—"

"Stefan's has a big heart. When he loves, he loves with everything's he's got. Your past. Where you've came from, it's easy to pressure him. Push him to do things because he loves you enough to do anything. Whether he really wants to or not."

"I respect Stefan and his values." She said knowing what she's applying.

"Good."

Stefan walked in the next second and Bonnie wiped off the shocked expression as best she could. Lily thought so low of her, she sees it now, everything before was just a show that she's putting on for Stefan.

"Here you go, mom."

"Thanks, baby."

He smiled then sat back where he was before. Bonnie was glad for she didn't have to hide her facial expressions anymore.

(+)

"What's wrong, baby?"

She couldn't stop her smile as he kissed her. After Lily left, they slowly migrated up to his room laying in his bed facing each other.

"Nothing,"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded kissing him again. "Everything's fine."

He kissed her once more then she moved her head to his chest. "So I was thinking that tomorrow after church, we can get you swabbed, if you want."

"Yeah, that'll be nice."

"Mhm, and if Olivia ever asks, she'll know where she's from as well."

"Yeah. I don't want her growing up clueless just like me. It sucks."

"I wish I could help."

She sat up to look in his eyes. "You are helping me. You're doing more for me than anyone ever has and I appreciate that, Stefan. You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

He watched her eyes then sat up connecting their lips. Bonnie moved her left leg to the right side of his waist straddling him then pulled his body in closer. Stefan kissed down her neck pulling away as she lifted the shirt off her skin then he moved her onto her back.

Her eyes closed feeling his lips on her chest and stomach making his way back up to her lips. She moaned feeling the hardness in his pants then rolled them causing their position to start back to where they were before.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie breathed in between kisses then sat up.

"For what?"

"Taking off my shirt."

He slightly smiled then sat up meeting their chests. "Please, don't apologize."

She smiled and they kissed a few more times before she got off his lap slipping her shirt back on.

"I'll be back," he told her then headed downstairs hearing the doorbell ring. Looking in the peephole his eyes narrowed spotting Jacob. "Is everything ok?" He asked opening the door.

"Actually it's not. Olivia just informed me that she was around danger and that the police had to come "to the rescue"."

Stefan thought before realizing what he's talking about. "It's not as bad as it sounds like, I was—"

"I don't care and I frankly don't want to hear it. You're lucky that _my_ daughter is alright otherwise you would be on the floor right now. You and Bonnie will never see Olivia again."

"Hey, man, just let me explain, you can't take away Bonnie's right from seeing her child."

"What?" Stefan turned coming face with her. "What did I do?"

"You put our daughter in danger."

"He's talking about the pizza place incident." Stefan filled her in.

"What the hell, she was perfectly fine and far away from that scene."

"It doesn't matter. Dating a cop is dangerous, he's around all kinds of danger every day and I will not have my daughter be caught in the crossfire."

"She's my daughter too,"

"Not anymore."

Her eyes widened as he walked away and she wanted to follow after him, but her legs wouldn't move. Stefan closed the door and quickly joined her side holding her close bending his knees as she dropped to the floor.

"He will not get away with this, I promise you. We will fight, we will fight for our girl."

She nodded through her tears and held him tighter pressing her face against his chest.

(+)

Stefan wasted no time in getting a lawyer. He talked to Jacob wanting to work everything out but when he still refused, he called his lawyer telling Maggie about the issue. She had faith that they could put the custody deal that they previously had signed and in writing so that something like this wouldn't happen again.

Bonnie was nervous about it all, but she put her worry on God and believed that everything will work out the way that it should be.

"Okay, open your mouth." She did and watched the man's face as he ran a Q-tip on the insides of her cheeks. "Alright, you're all done."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem, I'll give the results to Stefan once I get them back."

She nodded and thanked him again before she grabbed Stefan's hand and they both walked out.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Nope," she kissed him. "I'm so excited, I feel like it's Christmas time."

He chuckled moving his arm around her. "Speaking of Christmas, what do you want as a present?"

"You."

He smiled, "No, something that I can buy and give to you."

She thought. "Mmm, a bike would be nice."

"A bike?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted one when I was younger."

"So you want a bike and riding lessons?"

"Can you teach me?"

He smiled. "Of course I can. Or at least I'll try to."

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked stopping their walking.

"I don't want anything."

"Nothing?"

"I mean the thing I do want, I'm not sure if I'm able to get no matter how hard I try."

"What's that?" She narrowed her eyes.

He let out a breath then looked down at her placing his hands on the sides of her face. "I want to spend my favorite holiday with my two favorite girls."

She smiled sadly then stood on her toes to hug him. "I'll try to make that happen for you. Call me Santa."

He chuckled then kissed her holding her close. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed once more before he took her hand leading her to the door.

Bonnie shifted her eyes to the left hearing whispers about herself. She became more aware about where she was and realized that at least three of them had seen her in here before behind bars or seen her standing around.

She started feeling insecure and moved her hand out of Stefan's to move it to the back of her neck. He looked over at her narrowing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He frowned as he reached to grab her face and she moved her head away. "Baby,"

"Aren't you embarrassed being seen with me? Do you know where we are?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was a prostitute, Stefan, people recognize me,"

He saw her trying to hide so he took her arm leading her to his working area for privacy. "I'm not embarrassed about anything. I love you, everything about you, I love. You shouldn't be ashamed, you're already forgiven, just look at it as a learning experience, I bet it made you a hell of a lot stronger than you think."

Bonnie thought knowing that he was right. He's always right about stuff, and she hates it. "Okay,"

"Yeah?" She nodded and he pulled her close for a hug. "I love you. I will shout it to this whole office if you want me to."

She smiled and kissed the side of his neck. "No, that's OK. It's sweet, but I don't want you to get in trouble." He smiled. "And I love you too."

He moved to kiss her before moving his arm around her making their way back to the exit.

"I love this girl!" He shouted to the office.

"Stefan—"

"She's the one for me,"

Bonnie hit his arm and he laughed a little as she hid herself with her arms quickly walking out. He wrapped her in his arms from behind and kissed her neck.

"You're so embarrassing,"

"You know you loved it."

She smiles a little. "So."

He chuckled then turned her meeting their lips. "I love you so much."

"Forrealzzle?"

He laughed. "Yes, baby. So much."

"I love you so much, too."

"Forrealzzle?"

She laughed. "Yes, baby. So much."

She kissed him moving her arms around his neck. "Can you take me dancing?"

"Of course."

She smiled and he kissed her nose making her smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed a couple more times before he grabbed her hand as they walked to her place.

(+)

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror smiling at her reflection. For the first time in awhile she thought that she looked beautiful. She always used to call herself sexy and hot, but now she considers herself beautiful and she loved it.

She stepped back a few looking more at her outfit. An off lavender dress covered her body stopping just above the knee. It wasn't too tight having the skirt flare out a little giving her thighs some breathing room. Her hair was natural and up in a bun and studded earrings in her small ears. She had painted her nails black earlier and went over them with a clear coat before slipping on thin rings and heels.

Her nerves picked up hearing a knock at her door, but she calmly went to answer it smiling when she came face to Stefan.

"Wow, you look so beautiful. Gorgeous."

She smiled taking the single rose that he handed to her. "Thank you," she looked away a little.

He smiled at her shyness and he wonders why she's acting this way when they've been together for a few months, but he realizes that maybe she hadn't heard enough compliments to act like anything but shy.

"Ready?"

She nodded then stepped out closing the door and locking it taking his hand in hers. She smiled as he kissed her cheek then hugged her from the side before turning her head to kiss her.

"You're extra sweet tonight." She smiled.

"You're my baby, I love you."

She felt like crying but smiled instead then kissed him moving her arms around his neck. "Thank you for loving me."

"Always."

They kissed again before he opened the door for her and closed it once she was safely inside.

(+)

Her heart felt like it was beating out of her heart as she stared into his eyes as they danced slowly to the beat. She felt as if she would faint for no one has ever in her life looked at her the way Stefan is right now.

Her eyes shut briefly as his right hand moved to the side of her face and his left hand tightened around her waist. The sound of the saxophone wasn't making anything better with it's sensual sound making her want to move his hand down to her ass but stopped the thought and turned facing the musicians clapping as the song finished.

They headed to the bar and ordered a drink. Stefan kissed her a few times before she took a sip. "Can you sleep over tonight?" She asked. " _Pleeeeease_?"

He chuckled. "Alright."

She smiled and kissed him sweetly.

* * *

Bonnie stepped out of the bathroom smiling seeing Stefan walk in her room at the same time.

"I don't know about you, babe, but I'm tired." He said making his way over to the bed.

"Yeah, who knew dancing could be so exhausting?" She teased pulling back the sheets some.

"I hear ya,"

She chuckled laying down facing him. Their eyes closed as Stefan started their nightly prayer and Bonnie said a small one herself. Bonnie moved to turn off the light and Stefan kissed her once before he moved his arm around her closing his eyes.

* * *

Bonnie woke up before he did letting out a breath through her nose. She thought about it for a second then moved his hand that was loosely around her waist slowly to the curvature of her backside. She was too afraid to ask him to do it publicly not sure on what he would say, so she figured that she take advantage of it now that he's asleep.

Bonnie shuts her eyes seeing him stir. Stefan woke up smiling at her sleeping state before chuckling noticing his hand placement. He slowly slid his hand up swooping up from her lower back to between her shoulder blades. Bonnie bit back her moan then decided to open her eyes meeting his.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Much better cause you're here with me."

He smiled some then kissed her. "I love you."

She kissed him. "I love you more."

He kissed her twice. "We have a meeting today with Maggie to discuss the case."

"That's great. I really hope that things work out. I'm having the time of my life being with you, but I miss her."

"Yeah. I miss her too."

"What time's the meeting?"

"Five,"

"What do you think she's going to say?"

He thought. "I don't know. She says that we have a good chance at custody so I hope that opinion didn't change."

Bonnie nods then frowns a little hearing his alarm go off. Stefan moves to shut it off then turns back to see Bonnie get up. They share a kiss before parting ways; Stefan going to the bathroom to shower and Bonnie down the hall to make breakfast.

* * *

 **A/N: Will the custody battle be smooth sailing or a bumpy road? Find out next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

The only issue that Maggie saw was the fact that Stefan and Bonnie were only dating. From what they tell her, when Olivia comes over, they stay over at Stefan's house instead of Bonnie's apartment but what if they decided to go their separate ways? Sure, Olivia would just stay over at Bonnie's apartment, but how well would Olivia adjust with not only the change of scenery, but no longer having Stefan around to help. Bonnie as well, was she fully capable of caring for Olivia for a full week by herself? She would like to believe so, but Maggie made it a rule of hers long ago to not assume after her assumptions failed her a few times.

She looked between the two the tapped her fingernails one by one against her pad as if she was playing the piano going down the row of keys before sticking her hands together.

"I know that this might put you both in a weird spot, but have you two considered marriage?"

They were both speechless for a second. "What for?"

"Listen, and I'm not saying that this will make or break things, but you both are still dating, if you were married, it would be easier. The judge would feel more comfortable granting you both the custody if you both were more…connected.

Stefan blinked looking over at Bonnie who shortly looked over at him. She watched his eyes before her mouth dropped slightly.

"I- I want to get married, but not like this. It won't feel so special."

He smiled ghostly then nodded once.

"Okay, it was just a suggestion, but married or not, I'm sure we'll win this. Yes, Bonnie, you have a past, so do all of us, but the most important part is that you live a better life _now_. Who cares about the past, Olivia's here now and not then."

Bonnie nodded feeling a little better. She knew that when she would be questioned, they would talk about her history and she was afraid that she might break, but she'll remember Maggie's words for some hope and comfort.

"When is the court date?" Stefan asked.

"Tuesday."

(+)

"How did you meet Bonnie, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Um,"

"Let me stop you right there." Maggie said. "Now I know that you're nervous and that you will be, but you cannot hesitate." He nodded. "This is why we're doing this now so that when the time actually comes, you won't get thrown off by questions, so I'll go a little easy on you for now, but try to stick with the straight answers."

"I got it, OK."

Maggie cleared her throat and went back into character. "How did you and Ms. Bennett meet, Mr. Salvatore?"

"We met at the bar she was working at, at the time."

"But that wasn't the last time that you so happened to run into her, was it?"

"No."

"And where did you two see each other again?"

"At the station where I work at, this time."

"But Bonnie wasn't just stopping by to drop off cookies she made for all the officers who help protect this town, was she?" Kevin smirked.

"No."

"Is it true that she just so happened to be there because she got arrested for prostitution?"

The jury gasped and whispers were heard.

"Yes."

"So Bonnie is a prostitute?"

" _Was_ a prostitute."

"She's not anymore?"

"No."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"We worked together to help her turn her life around and she's no longer the same person that she was."

"So you helped her get off the street?" Maggie said stopping in front of him. "You saw this woman and saw that she had potential, saw that she has a great person that you wanted to help her."

"Yes."

"And how did you do that, Stefan?"

"Well when we first met at the bar she had drew a portrait of me and handed it to me as I was leaving. It was one of the best drawings that I've seen so when we saw each other again, as she was leaving, I gave her my buddy, Brian's card because he's the owner of a cartoon company. I wanted something better for her, so I gave it a shot."

"But it didn't stop there, did it?"

"No, when I realized that Bonnie wasn't someone who was meant to come and go like a stranger in my life and that she was more important than that, I decided to help her with her faith. It wasn't easy, but we went out a few times, we talked a lot, bonded and through the process, I had fallen in love with her, but I didn't tell her knowing that it could've possibly put a pause on everything and I didn't want that. Some time later one night, it happened."

"What happened?"

"She told me that she wanted to be forgiven, that she was ready to confess her sins to God. We prayed together and a month or so later, she got the job at the cartoon place and a few weeks after that, we had started dating."

"Did you know about Olivia before you two started dating?" Kevin asked buttoning the jacket to his suit.

"No I did not."

"But if Bonnie is such a loving mother, why didn't she tell you? Why would she keep her child away and in secret from you when any other mother would be bragging about their child?"

"Maybe it's because Jacob kept Olivia away from her. It's hard to brag about something you don't know much about."

"So you're saying that she doesn't know much about her daughter?"

"At the time I would assume so. Again, the father of her child wasn't the most cooperative when it came to custody." He looked over at him.

"So you say that you didn't know about Olivia from the start, but now how long have you known her?" Maggie questioned.

"I would say six weeks."

"And in that six weeks, is it true that she already calls you her dad?"

Eyebrows lifted. Jacob's skin was red and snapped his eyes over to Bonnie who paid him no attention.

"Yes. When she asked me if she could start calling me that, Bonnie and I decided to have her call me 'pa' instead because we didn't want to disrespect her biological father."

"How much would you say that you love Olivia?"

He let out a breath and shook his head. "I love her like she's my own. I would do anything for her."

"No further questions."

Kevin stood. "Where does Olivia stay at when she comes over?"

"At my house."

"Interesting, why not at her own mother's place?"

"Just because my place is bigger. Bonnie recently moved to a bigger place so I'm sure she'll stay there sometimes as well."

He nodded then paced a little before stopping in front of him. "It's great, Stefan, that you love Olivia, but that's not the true problem. What happens when you and Bonnie decide to part ways?"

" _If_ we decide to part ways then I guess we'll deal with that if we get there."

"But if you love Olivia like she's your own, it would be torture for you to stay away, wouldn't it? Do you really want to put Olivia through that? Don't you think that she's already had enough back and forth to add you into that rotation as well?"

He was silent. This question is the sole reason why he's on the stand but hearing someone question him that with a sinful voice had his brain shut off.

"I—"

"No further questions."

Bonnie looked down, softly shutting her eyes.

(+)

"This isn't as bad as you think, Stefan, don't beat yourself up over it." Maggie said placing her hand on his shoulder. "If anything it just convinced the jury that you care even more about Olivia."

"I can't believe that I just froze."

"That's alright. You're an important piece to this case, but this is really all about Bonnie. It's her custody case, not yours so a little slip up from you won't hurt." He nodded.

Maggie let out a breath then turned a little facing Bonnie. "So. Do you think you're ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"The one thing I do know is that they're going to bring up your past a lot throw the fact the you were a prostitute so much into your face that it's the only thing that the jurors will remember when they close their eyes. Your job is to prove that you're no longer that person, that you are a hard working woman who's found God and goes to church on Sunday's. But most importantly prove that no man, not even Stefan, can or ever will love, protect and care for Olivia like you can."

* * *

Stefan closed his eyes as he hugged her from behind. She was busy pulling down her dress for the tenth time as she looked in the mirror when he walked up to her to ease her stress.

Bonnie let out a breath and closed her eyes as well.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You'll do great today, I promise."

"I wish you could be there with me."

"I do too." He kissed her cheek. "But you got this. I'll be there in spirit."

She smiled then turned in his arms circling hers around his neck. He leaned in a little bumping their foreheads lightly holding her closer.

* * *

Her hands were shaking, she wondered if Stefan was like this when he was in this spot.

"Bonnie Bennett." Kevin stood looking down at her profile in the folder. "Orphan child to prostitute, to cartoonist. Interesting." He smiled at her silence then sat the folder down. "How did you get into prostitution?"

"Well as you said, I was an orphan I knew close to nothing at the time, I was nineteen and I needed the money. I've tried, believe me, I never wanted to go down that road, but in the end it's what I had to do to survive."

"And I understand that to a point, Ms. Bennett, that you needed to survive, but why keep at it for years? Even after you had Olivia you still went out every night, what kind of mother is that?"

"Objection!"

"I'll allow it."

Bonnie swallowed. "That wasn't the plan. I was going to stop, but one night I go to sleep next to Jacob with Olivia sleeping soundly in her crib, then the next morning I wake up to no one. Both he and my baby were gone without a trace. I called him nonstop, and when he never answered, I kept texting him but he didn't reply to those either. So I think the question should be directed to your client over there. What kind of father takes his daughter away from her own mother when she was willing to do anything for her baby girl?" Her heated eyes looked directly at Jacob's. She's never felt so angry, didn't even know that she was this angry about it until now. "How could you do that to me?"

"I'll like to call a short recess." Maggie said noticing Bonnie's pain.

The judge nodded and shortly people started to disperse, but she stayed seated looking at him until Maggie had to move her.

* * *

Stefan frowned hearing her cry and his heart broke wishing that he was there for her. "Baby, I wish I was there. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, I'm just really angry," she sniffed in wiping some of her tears. "I didn't think I was this angry, I've just been holding it all back for so long."

He nodded. "Use that anger to get our girl back. Be mama bear," he smiled when she chuckled a little. "I love you so much. I just want to hold you right now."

"I want to be held," she said through a frown making him smile a little.

"I'll hold you tonight, okay?"

She nodded, "Mhmm,"

"Listen, I have to go, but I'll see if I can stop by later, I'm not sure though."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

"So, Bonnie, so far, all we've heard is your past, but that's not an issue, we all have pasts, but let's focus on the present. What do you do now for a living?"

"I work for a cartoon company, I draw and one of my strips will be published in a few weeks."

"So it's safe to say that you're good at this?"

She smiled a little, "Yes, I would say so."

"Where do you live now?"

"I still live in an apartment, but one in a better and safer neighborhood because I wanted to change for Olivia. It has three bedrooms, a nice kitchen and living space,"

"Now let's talk about your relationship with Stefan." Bonnie nodded. "How much would you say you changed since you met him?"

She shook her head, "I've changed a lot. I'm now a Christian, I pray, read my Bible, go to church on Sunday's. I've found a better job, a way of life, I know what love is, how it's supposed to feel like and act and be like. I've learned a lot and I'm so grateful for him. He's the perfect man to be around my daughter."

"No further questions."

"So, Bonnie, let's say that Stefan wasn't that good, Christian man that helped turn your life around, let's say that you never met him before, how do you think you'll be now?"

"I know I wouldn't be like this, but I still wouldn't be on the street."

"And how do you know that?"

"My friend, Beks, came to my apartment maybe a couple of weeks before Stefan and I clicked, and she came to me and told me that I was better than this, that I'm still young and that I have time and money to start fresh somewhere else. No one has ever told me that I'm better than this, and it really touched my heart. I didn't act right away, but I know for a fact that I would've took her advice because I was tired of everything."

Kevin bit the inside of his mouth. "No further questions."

Maggie smiled.

(+)

She breathed out closing her eyes as he held her close to his chest. It took no time for everyone to agree that Bonnie deserved custody of her child and the arrangement was that they get the last two weeks out of every month and Bonnie was glad because that meant that Stefan will get his Christmas wish.

"I knew you could do it."

Bonnie smiled and even wider when she felt him kiss the top of her head. "Thank you for everything, Stefan. I couldn't have done this without you. And don't deny it either."

He smiled chuckling. "You know me so well."

"That I do."

"When's our girl coming over?"

"Next week. I can't wait to see her."

"Neither can I." She smiled. "And your results came back."

She sat up, "Really? What did it say?"

"I didn't read it, I thought you would want to do that." He got up from the bed walking over to the dresser handing her the envelope. She squealed slightly ripping the top open then unfolded the paper looking it over before reading aloud.

"It says that I'm… a whole lot of things,"

He chuckled. "Like what?"

"Like Americo-Liberian, whatever that is, Russian, Polish, and Swiss."

"Someone's an overachiever."

She chuckled looking back down at the page then up at him. "What?" Her eyes narrowed.

He let out a breath. "Remember when around the time we first met, I think it was the first time we went out, actually, that I told you that you looked familiar?"

She thought. "Kind of, yeah."

"Well I found something. A case."

"A case?"

He nodded. "It's about… It's about your mom."

She blinked several times and her heart started to race. "My mom? What happened to her?"

"That's just the thing. We don't know. Your grandmother had called the police some time ago saying that your mom ran away and that she's been gone for years without any form of communication. They looked for her, Jessica, but they never found her. She was seventeen."

"Wow. I guess she must've gotten pregnant and thought that her mother would be angry so she ran away, had me and gave me up because she was so young."

"That's what I'm gussin too."

"All this time I thought I was put in that place because I was never wanted, but maybe I was put there because she wanted the best for me. My mom wanted the best for me and she hoped that the orphanage would be the place."

Stefan smiled as she did and suddenly it felt as if a large burden was lifted off her shoulders and she was free.

"This is good news, I mean it would be great if I knew where my mom was,"

"Don't let that worry you,"

"I won't. I've had enough worry in my life. I just pray that wherever she is, she's okay."

Stefan nodded then kissed her once before he held her again.


	9. Chapter 8

Stefan smiled pulling the dress down her head then helped her put her arms through the sleeves. They were getting ready for church and usually Bonnie is the one in his place, but Olivia asked for his help today instead. He missed her so much and it took a lot of him to not kiss her cute face a hundred times over.

"I can't wait to go to my class!"

He smiles running his hand down her hair. "You have fun in there?"

She nodded. "I made a friend,"

"Really? That's great, Livie."

"Her name's Amanda."

"Oh, I bet she's really nice."

She nods. "Are we going to eat breakfast, dad?"

He moved his hand to the side of her face, "Remember what we said, baby, you can't call me 'dad', not yet." He kissed her cheek.

"When?"

"When I marry your mommy. Then you can call me that for however long you want to, okay?"

"When are you gonna get married?"

"Soon. You can be our flower girl."

She smiled widely and Stefan kisses her cheek before lifting her in his arms taking her downstairs with Bonnie who was making breakfast.

"Smells great," they kissed.

"Thanks," they kissed again then once more before pulling away so Stefan could get Olivia situated.

She loved how much her daughter loves Stefan and vice versa. What he said in court is absolutely correct, he loves her like she's his own and she's so grateful of that.

After the last pancake was made, she moved it onto a plate and carried that plate to the table setting it next to the bacon. Stefan had already gotten the juice and glasses so she took a seat helping her daughter fix her plate.

"You look beautiful." Stefan complimented her in her black dress.

"Thank you,"

She looked over at him meeting his eyes. He blinked softly before reaching out his hand touching the roundness of her shoulder, down to her bicep the kissed her once. Her heart was racing and she wanted more than just a simple kiss, but held it in mindful of Olivia.

* * *

After church, they headed home and changed into their sweatpants and all gathered on Stefan's bed. Bonnie smiled as Stefan kissed Olivia's cheeks multiple times as he ticked her causing her to explode in laughter.

He laughed stopping his attack watching her let out the rest of her laughter then ended with a sigh. Bonnie leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm tired,"

They chuckled and Bonnie pulled her close to her body having her rest her head on her chest.

"Service was great today." Bonnie said softly to Stefan as she rubbed Olivia's back.

"It was. Pastor John is great,"

"He is. I'll be honest, at first I was a little 'ehh' about him because I really liked Pastor Adam, but I'm warming up to him."

Stefan smiled. "That's good. Olivia said that she really likes her class."

"Yeah, she's always happy to go in there... I wonder if it's going to be the same when she starts going to school."

"I'm sure this will get her more prepared. Speaking of school, where will she be going?"

"I don't know. I guess I have to talk to Jacob about that, that is if he'll talk to me."

"Why do you say that?"

Bonnie looked down to see if Olivia was asleep and when she was, she began. "I'm just saying with everything that happened, I'm not sure he'll be so civil."

Stefan kissed her temple. "I'm sure things will be fine. We'll work it out. And besides hopefully by the time she's old enough to go, things will be great between us."

Bonnie nodded and smiled as he moved closer wrapping her in his arms.

(+)

Stefan held Olivia up on his hip as his right hand reached out wrapping around Bonnie's hip. Since they really only had the weekends to spend together as a family, they made sure to bond a lot through their walks around town.

"Dad, I mean, Stefan?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

He looked over at Bonnie before they walked into the nearest fast food place. Stefan waited outside enjoying the day as the girls went inside to handle business.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Stefan Salvatore."

He turned his head and after figuring out the face, he smiled and welcomed her in his arms. "Nikki, how long has it been?"

"Decades," she exaggerated.

They smiled at each other, but before they could actually catch up, Bonnie along with Olivia walked out. He opened his mouth seeing the look on her face then quickly made introductions.

"Uh, babe, this is one of my friends from the station I was at before here."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you..."

"Nikki,"

"Nikki."

"And you are?"

"Bonnie,"

"Well it's nice to meet you." She gasped a little bending her knees, "And you must be their little baby, what's your name?"

"Olivia."

"Wow, such a beautiful name." She smiled at the little girl then straightened her legs. "How old is she?"

"Three,"

"She looks so much like you, Bonnie. Don't worry, Stef, the next one will more than likely resemble you more." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Anyway, I should get going, it was nice seeing you."

"You too. Bye, Nik."

She smiled and waved towards everyone then started on her walk again.

"She seems sweet."

"Yeah, we were really close, but she moved away and we lost touch, but it was great seeing her."

Bonnie nodded then smiled a little shaking her head as Olivia held up her arms for Stefan to hold her. He lifted her ready to move her to his side, but she latched her legs around him resting her head on his chest. He smiled slightly then rubbed her back a few times.

"You're sleepy again?"

She nodded closing her eyes causing Bonnie and Stefan to smile then they decided to head home.

(+)

Stefan smiled looking down at her gorgeous face. Bonnie moved her arms around his neck lightly smiling widely as he kissed her.

"Man I love you." Her smile never faded. He shook his head then kissed her again, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Baby, you make me so happy. Thank you, God, for Stefan."

He chuckled lightly. "Thank you, God, for Bonnie."

They kissed again and she pulled him down hugging him close. He kissed the side of her neck then held her softly shutting his eyes.

"I'm not squishing you, am I?"

"No, I like it." She moved her chin more on his shoulder. "Thank you for everything, Stefan, honestly, I never really thanked you for what you've done for me. You didn't even know me, and I was so flawed, but somehow here we are. I finally feel...something, I'm so used to feeling nothing, but now I feel everything. And yes, it's hell at times, but that's just all part of being saved."

Stefan lifted his head to watch her halfway through saying her thanks to him and now he meets their foreheads. "I'll do it all over again a hundred times just so that we could be right here right now. I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled away a little to meet their lips.

(+)

Thanksgiving.

Bonnie let out a breath as she debated on wearing this dress or not. It was the fifth one that she's tried on and usually she wouldn't be this worried, but they were going over Stefan's parents house, and since Bonnie knew that Ms. Salvatore wasn't her biggest fan, she wanted things to be perfect. To top it all off, she's also meeting Mr. Salvatore, so she'll be the only Bennett in the room. Since Olivia was going to be with them for Christmas, Jacob decided to keep her for Thanksgiving which led them coming up with an agreement that every year they switch off holidays and written a contract of their own and signed it. She was surprised that things went smoothly and because of that she feels more comfortable in asking him to send their daughter to a school that's compatible for the both of them and not just him.

She looked over as her ringtone filled her ears and headed towards her phone smiling when she saw that it was Stefan who was calling.

"Hi,"

"Hey, babe. I just wanted to see if you're ready for me to pick you up."

"I should be, I'm just having a hard time choosing a dress."

"You mean like always?" She rolled her eyes and he chuckled knowing that she was doing exactly that. "Well I'm wearing something more on the casual side, so feel no need to dress all fancy. A simple dress will do it."

She was glad he gave her that tip because the dresses that she's tried on so far were more on the fancy side which is why she thinks she couldn't settle on one. "Alright, thanks, babe, I'll see you in a few."

"Alright,"

Bonnie ended the call then headed straight for her closet knowing of the perfect dress.

* * *

"You're nervous?" Stefan asked.

They were parked outside of his family home when he looked over at Bonnie and saw the nervousness all over her face. He doesn't blame her, but was a little surprised at the same time.

"Kind of, yeah. I've never met anyone's parents before, I haven't been around parents in a long freaking time."

He reached over to rub her back. "We don't have to go in there if you don't want to. I'm a pro at faking to be sick."

She chuckled. "No, I want to go in, I'll have to meet them eventually."

They shared a kiss before taking off their seat belts. Stefan opened her door then grabbed her hand as they walked up to the door. "If you need me to pretend I have a stomach virus, just say when."

She smiled just as the door opened and was relieved when Damon answered. "Still with my brother, huh?"

"We'll see how long it lasts." She smiled and stepped inside once he invited them in.

Stefan moved his hand around her waist leading her to the dining room where he heard his parents voices.

"Dad, this is Bonnie. Mom, you remember her, right?"

She nodded and walked up to the two hugging her son first then Bonnie with Mr. Salvatore not far behind.

"Its nice to finally meet you, Bonnie."

"You too, Mr. Salvatore."

"Call me Bill."

She nodded with a smile. "Everything smells delicious."

"Dinner should be ready in ten minutes."

"Do you need any help?" Bonnie offered.

"No, I've got it, thank you."

"Come on, I'll show you my old room." Stefan said taking her hand leading her out the room and upstairs.

She laughed a little expecting his room to still be how it was when he was little, but it was the complete opposite.

"So as you can see, my parents couldn't wait for me to leave because as soon as I did, they turned my room into a gym."

Bonnie laughed a little more bringing a smile to his face. "This is the funniest thing ever. Where do you stay if you want to spend the night?"

"We have a guest room." Bonnie nodded, "Which was actually Damon's old room." She laughed again causing him to shake his head. "I love your laugh."

She smiled then closed her eyes as their lips met. His hands moved to the sides of her face and her hand reached up to cover his left. A voice cleared causing the couple to break away and they came faced with Lily.

"Dinner's ready."

"We'll be right there." Stefan said then turned back to Bonnie. He kissed her once more then took her hand leading her downstairs.

She was glad that there were two seats left beside each other so they could sit side by side. Vince had now joined in and she guesses he arrived when they were upstairs. They gave him a quick "hello" and after the prayer, they started passing the dishes filling their plates.

"Bonnie, I was hoping that you'd bring your little one." Bill said.

"Oh, she's over her father's, but if you stop by for Christmas you'll see her. I have pictures if you'll like to see."

"Yeah, I'd love to."

Bonnie reached in her purse.

"Maybe the photos could wait until after dinner." Lily suggested.

Stefan looked over at his mom with narrowed eyes but didn't comment. Bonnie felt embarrassed then shortly felt tears fill her eyes. "Excuse me," she stood then walked away.

Stefan sighed watching her leave then turned to his mother again. "Mom, what was that about?"

"What?"

"Why couldn't you just let her show dad the photos?"

"I just figured that conversation wasn't dinner appropriate."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lily's mouth opens then closes as Bonnie steps in. She knows that they were talking about just by how everything went silent. Taking a deep breath, she walked back over to her seat. Stefan fit his fingers in the spaces of hers and moved his thumb along her hand a little. She smiled slightly. He leaned in and whispered his love for her then kissed her cheek making her calm.

"So, Stefan, how's work at the station?"

"It's good, can't complain. How's the office?"

"Great, can't wait to retire." Everyone chuckled at Bill's comment. "Bonnie, what do you do?"

"Oh I actually work for a cartoon/ comic company."

"Do you think you can draw me?" Damon asked raising a brow.

She chuckled. "I can try."

"She's being modest, of course she can, she drew me before when we first met."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. I'm so used to drawing characters, I forgot I could draw actual people."

They smiled at one another for a few seconds before looking away. "What do you do, Damon?"

"I'm a garbage man, I ride the truck."

"Really?" Stefan and Damon nodded. "That's actually pretty cool, I've always wanted to ride on the outside, you know, hang on to that handle thing."

Damon smiled.

"Well I do the same thing," Vince added on, "you know, maybe I can take you on a ride sometime."

"I highly doubt I'll have the time, but that would be cool."

There was a small silence as everyone ate some more.

"Oh, Stefan, guess who I ran into the other day?" Lily said.

"Who?"

"Nikki,"

"Yeah I saw her last week, I believe."

"Yeah she told me that and I figure that Bonnie and her daughter were with you since she thinks that she's your child."

"She assumed, I didn't correct her. I think of Olivia as my little girl anyway."

Bonnie smiled a little and gave his hand a slight squeeze.

Damon looked between his mother and little bro wondering what exactly was going on between the two. Stefan never really talked back to her or anyone for that matter, but you can clearly hear the frustration in his voice.

He doesn't blame him, Lily obviously doesn't like Bonnie and for the first time in his life, Stefan has to stand up for his girl. It's making him a little proud and he's sure their mother is worried because his actions tells her and everyone for that matter that he truly loves Bonnie. He won't be surprised when he gets a 'save the date' invite in the mail next year.

Lily cleared her throat then stood. "Well I believe it's time for dessert now."

Damon gets up to help his mother in the kitchen then Bill asks to see the photos of Olivia. Bonnie smiles then quickly gets out the photos and hands them to him. A smile grows on his face causing her and Stefan to smile as well.

"Well isn't she a cutie. You have a beautiful daughter, Bonnie."

"Thank you so much."

Bill stares at the pictures a little longer before handing them to Vince who smiled himself before handing them back to her.

"Are you cold?" Stefan asks.

"A little, but it's fine." She whispers.

"Come here," Stefan raises his arm for her head to rest on his chest then brings his arm down and around her. He kisses the top of her head then relaxes a little more in his chair.

"You're gonna make me fall asleep." She told him snuggling against his chest.

He chuckles. "Let's chill in the living room for a bit."

She follows him to the room and sits halfway on his lap as he gets settled in the recliner. She really felt like she was going to fall asleep now.

"Can you be honest with me for a sec, babe?"

"Of course," he ran his hand up her arm.

"Your mom. She doesn't like me very much, does she?" It was a question in which she already knew the answer to, but wanted to get a second opinion.

"I don't know why, Bonnie, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, not everyone will like me especially with the baggage I hold." Stefan was going to comment but she spoke again before he could. "Do you... Do you want to break up?"

Stefan looked into her eyes as she sat up and turned to him and he couldn't respond right away because he was shocked to see that she was serious. "What? Of course not. I love you."

"But your mom doesn't. I don't want to get in the way of you and your family, coming from someone who doesn't have parents, I don't want you to lose yours."

"Bonnie,"

"Come on, dessert is on the table." Damon stood at the entrance of the room.

Bonnie got up and walked over to him and Stefan was a foot behind.

(+)

Stefan ran his hand down her hair pushing it back as he held her on the patio outside. The sun was setting with just enough light to still shine on everything.

"The last thing I want to do is breakup with you, Bonnie. Thank you for caring about me and my family and relationships with them, but my mom is the only one with an issue."

"But aren't the moms the most important part when it comes to this stuff?"

He smiled then kissed her. "I'll talk to her, see where her head is at. She's probably like this because she really loved Amber, you know,"

"And I can't compare."

"No, I didn't say that. It's just that when you lose someone that's been in your life for years, it's hard to let go. You saw how much I was struggling to let go, but I did because I was falling for you. I couldn't... I couldn't let you get away. When my mom falls in love with you, it'll get better. I promise." They shared a few kisses. "And I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look. You always look so beautiful."

She felt the tears in her eyes then stood on her toes kissing him again. She grabbed his hand and moved it down to the curve of her back then wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close then soon they pulled away.

"So that's what you're into huh?" He teased talking about his hand placement then kissed her once.

She smiled then shrugged bringing a smile to his face. "Come on, let's get inside."

He held her hand leading her inside.


	10. Chapter 9

Bonnie smiled as Olivia laughed as she tickled her. She called in sick today just so that they could spend the day together since this will be the first time that Olivia stays in her new apartment. She was glad that her little girl liked it, that she said that she wanted to spend everyday here.

"Mommy, is Stefan coming over today?"

She smiled. "Not today, baby he has to work all day." She tickled her a little, "So it'll be just you and me having so much fun!"

"Yeah!"

"We can call him later before lunch,"

"Okay!"

She smiled and kissed her little girl's cheek before hugging her.

* * *

Stefan smiled widely hearing her little voice but also frowned a little missing her. He was glad to hear that she was having a fun time with her mom and he couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

"I'm eating pizza!"

"Really? That sounds so yummy!"

"I can save you a slice."

"Oh that's so sweet, thank you so much, Liv."

"You're welcome."

He chuckled. "I love you, can I talk to your mommy?"

"Okay, I love you too. Mommy,"

"Hey, babe,"

"Did you hear that? She said that she loves me too,"

She smiled. "I heard. She really does love you, Stefan."

"Man, that's so great." He let out a breath. "I can't wait to see you guys tomorrow."

"We can't wait to see you either."

"I love you so much,"

"I love you so much more."

"Bye, baby, I'll call later."

"Okay, bye."

"Let me talk to Liv real quick."

Bonnie handed her back the phone and listened to the exchange of goodbyes and I love yous before she ended the call.

(+)

They held hands as they walked to the park. Bonnie hoped that other kids will be there so Olivia could socialize with other kids and maybe make a friend too.

Bonnie sat on the bench growing a smile watching her run straight to the slide. When she was younger, her favorite thing was the swing, it still is. Sitting there just being at peace with the wind and your thoughts made a lot of her bad ones go away. People liked to swing away from the sun, but she would always try to be reaching it. The burning warmth on your face, how it fills you up made her actually appreciate life.

"Well look who it is,"

Bonnie was snapped out of her thoughts. She stood and turned around smiling when she came faced with Vince. "Hey," they shared a hug. "I see you're working. A little late though, aren't you?"

"Hey, I was busy earlier." She chuckled. "Oh, how about I take you for a ride?"

"I would love that, but I can't. My daughter's here."

"You can leave her here, I see a lady I know, she can watch over her."

"Ehh,"

"Five minutes tops, I promise."

"Who do you know?" She turned to face the playground again.

"The lady with the brown hair and green shirt. Hey, Crystal!" He called out. "Can you look over the cutie on the slide while we're gone, it won't be for long."

"Sure,"

Bonnie still felt very uneasy by the whole thing though Crystal seemed like a sweet girl. She walked over to Olivia after asking Vince to wait in the truck. "Mommy will be back, okay. Stay here, don't leave with anyone you don't know, only talk to her, understand?" She nodded. "Okay, mommy loves you so much." She kissed her head before turning to walk away occasionally looking behind her watching Olivia.

"Ready?"

"Yeah,"

Vince smiled then drove off.

* * *

She learned a lot about him and his relationship with the Salvatores who were practically his family. He was friends with Damon at first and once they got closer, Stefan started to get in the mix as well.

He didn't grow up in the best environment, his parents decided to travel the world when he was young leaving his older sister to care for him by herself. He was ten and she was twenty and had luckily just landed her first job as a chef in a fast food place. Their parents would send checks but the amount grew less and less until they stopped coming. He met Damon three years later and after growing close, he told him of his situation and Damon told his parents who offered to help the small family. His sister, Jordan, asked if they could allow her little brother to live with them because things were getting hard trying to care for him all by herself, especially at his age. They were happy to accept him into their family, they met him multiple times and thought of him to be a sweet kid so they had no objections about it.

Jordan had moved into an even smaller place before she found a boyfriend and started living with him and by what Vince tells her, they're getting married soon.

After his life story, Bonnie found herself laughing as Vince concluded his story about his first day riding the truck. His aim was horrible, apparently, after getting people's garbage all over the place, he had to pick it up manually by himself because his partner at the time refused to do so.

"I was thinking about quitting, but I'm glad I didn't. This crane ain't so bad after all."

She chuckled. "Yeah, from what I saw, you're pretty good at this."

"Well thank you, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Bonnie shook her head. "So I take it you don't have a girlfriend then, huh?"

"I'm not much into relationships, I just kind of do my thing, you know. I've tried, but just like how college isn't for everyone, that applies to me but in retrospect of relationships."

"Yeah, I guess,"

Vince shifted in his seat more to look at her better. "You know, I still can't believe Stefan landed you. Not only are you sexy, but you're funny and a good listener and not stuck-up."

She smiled. "Uh, we should probably head ba—" she was cut off as his lips met hers and she pushed him off feeling his hand run up the skirt of her sweater dress. "Vince, I'm not- I'm not like that anymore. I. I can't."

"Then what was this for?"

"What do you mean?"

"The ride, the flirting, you laughing at all my jokes, the looks, you asking if I had a girlfriend. You want this."

"Vince, I'm sorry if I lead you on in any way, but I don't want to sleep with you. I'm with Stefan, I can't do that to him."

Her heart pounded roughly in her chest as he moved on top of her. "Then just pretend that you're not together, that you got into some huge fight and broke up. I'm here for you, Bonnie." He moved to kiss her again.

"Vince," she struggled. "Stop." She tried to push him, but he just moved her hands above her head.

* * *

There was that feeling again. That numb feeling that she hadn't experienced in awhile. As she walked back to the playground everything appeared grey. There was no color, there was no God, there was no love, no hope, no future, no present. A swarm of grey overshadowed her and it's not going to be easy for her to see color again.

Forcing a smile, she bent in front of Olivia then thanked Crystal before taking her home. It was pretty late, so she gave Olivia a bath, fed her then tucked her in after brushing their teeth.

"I love you."

"I love you too, mommy."

Bonnie kissed her forehead before standing and walking out of the room keeping the door open and turning the lights off. Just as she got settled into her bed, her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?" Stefan asks.

"No, I'm just tired. So tired."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I bet Olivia kept you on your toes a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Well I can tell you're sleepy so I won't keep you. I love you, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too." Tears rushed to her eyes. "Bye,"

"Bon—"

She ended the call then sobbed into her sheets. It was all too much to handle all alone, she couldn't take all this pain, she can't do it alone. "Father, please help me. Relieve me from this pain, I ask for strength, LORD, give me strength."

Bonnie woke up without remembering falling asleep in the first place. She quickly turned her head then relaxed seeing that it was Stefan who was holding her. She smiled then turned in his arms facing him then moved her hand to the side of his face.

"Are you okay, babe?" He asks opening his eyes slowly.

"What makes you assume I'm not?"

"Last night. I thought you were just tired, but when you hung up on me, I knew it wasn't that. I'm here for you, if you want to talk."

"I want to tell you, Stefan, but I also never want to tell you."

He moved closer to kiss her then met their foreheads. "I'm not one to rush, but telling me will help. It's never good to bottle things up, trust me."

"Stefan," he moved to hug her seeing that she was crying. "I was raped. Yesterday."

She felt him still. One, five, ten, minutes could've passed, she doesn't know as he just held her staying still.

"Do you know who?"

"Yes."

He let out a breath trying to calm himself, but he wasn't sure if it was working. At all. "Are you going to tell me who?"

"Not right now." She choked.

Feeling him pull away, she thought that he would yell at her, but at the same time, she knew that he wouldn't.

"I am so sorry. I will make sure that he ends up behind bars for ever doing something so horrible like this to you." He pushed some hair out of her face. "Thank you for telling me. I know it wasn't easy."

"Thank you for not yelling,"

"Why would I yell, baby?"

"I don't know...some people just yell."

He frowned then wrapped her in his arms again as she let out her tears. They held each other tightly and Stefan said a prayer calmly to himself.

(+)

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him as he handed her a present. She questioned him on it, but he wouldn't give her a clue. Olivia giggled as she unwrapped the box then pulled out a white and purple hat from it.

"Surprise, mommy!"

"You never wear a hat so we thought we get you one now instead of waiting for Christmas cause we don't want you to get sick."

Bonnie chuckled. "Thank you, guys, I love it." She put it on having Olivia giggle some more. She smiled her first real smile since yesterday and that's when she realized that all she needed was her little girl. "When did you buy this?"

"Earlier today when you were taking a nap." He leaned in meeting their lips quickly before getting up to make some lunch.

Olivia ran off to play with some of her toys so Bonnie took advantage of their alone time by hugging him from behind resting her head on the middle of his shoulder blades. "Thank you."

"You're welcome,"

"And not just for the hat, for everything."

"I love you." He turned wrapping his arms around her before lifting her on the counter stepping between her legs. "I'll always be here for you."

She smiled looking into his eyes then pulled him in kissing him gently before pulling him in closer running her fingers up his hair.

"Bon," he pulled away.

"Oh right, I forgot, you want nothing to do with me sexual wise."

"You know that's not true. Olivia is just down the hall."

"But even if she wasn't you would've still moved away."

"Bonnie, I thought we already talked about this, I just didn't want things to go too far. You said you were okay with waiting."

"Well maybe I'm not anymore."

"Do you really mean that?" He asked worriedly looking into her eyes.

She let out a breath. "I don't- I don't know."

"Babe," he sighed watching her walk away. He ran his fingers through his hair then forced a smile seeing Olivia walk towards him.

"Is lunch ready?"

"Almost, why don't you go wash your hands as I finish it."

"Okay,"

He kissed her forehead then let her walk to the bathroom.

* * *

Olivia was down for a nap so he figured that now was the perfect time to talk to her. Stefan knocked on the door before opening it signing a little seeing Bonnie lay curled up on the bed. He walked up to her joining her on the bed lying beside her.

"I would've come sooner, but Olivia held me back and I know that you needed some space to think. I know what I'm asking is a lot and I don't want to force you to—"

"It's not that, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause a fight or whatever, it's just. I don't know."

"Is it about what happened yesterday?"

"I guess."

He moved his hand to the side of her face. "Talk to me,"

She closed her eyes letting out an exhale. "I... I took Olivia to the park just to get out of the house and maybe for her to make a new friend or something. I was sitting on the bench when he showed up and we talked for a little then he asked me to...help him with something."

"Okay,"

"So I tell him that I can't because I'm watching Olivia and he said that he knows a lady that was there at the time named Crystal and he just asked her to watch her for me without even really asking me and she agreed to do it so I kind of felt pressed you know?"

He nodded moving hair behind her ear.

"So I talked to Olivia telling her to not talk to anyone or leave with anyone and that Crystal was going to watch her for a little. I get in the truck and he drives off and all that's on my mind is Olivia and I was about to ask him to turn around, but he starts telling me stories and it distracts me.

"I don't know how it lead to what it did, he knows that I'm dating someone but I guess he thought I was like how I was in the past. I apologized thinking I lead him on in some way, but he just...got on top of me."

"I'm so sorry,"

"I got out the truck and just walked back and I felt that numbness again. Everything was grey, I'm faking a lot."

"How can I help?"

She shrugged. "Just be here, I guess."

"I will. I promise." He kissed her forehead before hugging her close in his arms.


	11. Chapter 10

Stefan held Olivia up so she could put the star on top of the Christmas tree. He couldn't remember the last time he had a child do such a thing, decorating his tree was something that he got used to doing alone, but now he has Bonnie and their little girl. This Christmas was going to be special and he personally couldn't wait.

He could picture the excitement of Olivia seeing her presents under the tree then tearing the wrapping paper off each one. He may have gone a little overboard with the amount of gifts he got her, but he knows this won't be the last time he does such a thing.

"What do you think, Liv?"

"I love it!"

He smiled, "Me too. Mommy should be back any minute."

He lifted her from the ground then took her over to the couch swinging her legs over his as her head rested on his chest. Olivia looked up at him with her infamous sleepy, wide, brown eyes and he kissed her forehead pulling away to see that those eyes of hers have closed.

* * *

She was only supposed to be buying things for the Christmas dinner, but she had to get Stefan a gift. Buying for Olivia was a breeze, but she had a hard time choosing the perfect gift for Stefan. He told her that all that he wanted was to spend Christmas with herself and Olivia, but she doesn't want him to have no presents under the tree. He's giving her a bike, the least she could do is buy him _something_.

"Hey, Bonnie,"

Her eyes widened. "Oh. Vince,"

"Listen. I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me and I truly regret it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She ghostly smiled. "I forgive you."

He let out a breath then hesitated. "Is it okay if I hug you?"

She chuckled, "Sure,"

They stepped a half a step meeting in an embrace. "You won't tell Stefan, would you?"

"Uh, no, no I won't tell."

"Thank you," he pulled away. "I have to go, but I guess I'll see you for Christmas?"

"Yeah, sure."

She watched him walk away leaving her standing there conflicted.

* * *

Bonnie walked in heading straight for the living room then stopped to smile at the two taking a nap on the couch. She quickly pulled out her phone to take a picture of the two then walked over to them just as Stefan was opening his eyes.

"Hey, babe."

They kissed. "Hey," they kissed again. "Sorry I took so long."

"It's fine, did you get everything?"

"Yep. I'm so nervous to be making Christmas dinner, it's like the dinner of all dinners."

He chuckled. "You'll do great, and I'll help out if you want me to."

"Thanks,"

He stands and Bonnie follows him to put Olivia in her bed then they head to his room and lay together. Stefan moves in closer bringing an arm around her before kissing her over a few times. "I love you." He told her against her lips then they kissed some more.

"I want you to brace yourself for a second."

"Why?"

"I took a pregnancy test earlier."

He blinked. "O-oh,"

"I'm not pregnant, thankfully. I can't imagine how things would be if I was."

"I would be there for you, you know that though, right?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I do. That's why I don't want anymore kids unless you help me make them."

They smiled and chuckled a little. "You really mean that?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Salvatore, but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. You're stuck with me till the end."

"That's the way I want it to be."

They kissed some more. "How many children do you want, babe?"

"As many as you're willing to give me. I want a big family."

"Me too. The one good thing I can remember about being in foster care was that I made some friends and I used to pretend they were my family. I wouldn't tell them though, I didn't want them to think I was a freak or something."

He looked into her eyes before letting out a breath through his nose. "I know that what I'm about to say is more than likely years in the future, but. Maybe we can adopt? Maybe get us a little girl or boy, just to brighten a life?"

"I'd love that."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think that's great." He smiled causing her to smile back before their lips met. "Can I ask you something that maybe personal?" She moved her hand to his hair.

"Sure,"

"Uh, why didn't you and Amber have kids?"

"We didn't want to rush things, you know. We were still young and we wanted to travel and didn't really want children yet to hold us back in a way, you know?"

"Makes sense."

He chuckled. "But now, especially being around Olivia, I don't really want to wait. Life is short, it has so many twists and turns, you never know what can happen."

"We're not even gonna be married for a year before I get pregnant, are we?"

He chuckled. "Probably not."

She smiled then moved a little closer before closing her eyes. Stefan kissed her head longingly before holding her close to his body.

"I love you too." She breathed.

(+)

They held each other in a group hug as Stefan got ready to leave for his night shift. After their naps, they went for a walk together and bought Olivia a toy dog she wanted before coming back home to make dinner. They laughed and talked nonstop before he had to get ready.

Bonnie and Olivia dealt with the cleanup as he got dressed and now they gathered together by the door in an embrace.

"God, please allow Stefan to be safe tonight on his shift, allow him to fulfill his job to the best of his ability–"

"And catch all the bad guys!" Olivia added.

"Yes, and catch all the bad guys." Bonnie giggled. "And in Your name we pray. Amen."

"Amen."

Stefan looked up and kissed her before bending his knees to kiss Olivia then hug her for a few extra seconds. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too."

He smiled then kissed her again before straightening his legs to look at Bonnie. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you so much, too."

He let out a breath before they kissed then hugged. He slowly let her go before making his way out the door as they said their final goodbyes.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, mommy?"

"Of course, I was just about to ask if I could sleep with you tonight."

She giggled a little then Bonnie lifted her in her arms walking them back into the room.

* * *

Bonnie watched her little girl sleep soundly smoothing her hair back with her hand. She wished that she was able to jump into her dreams because she personally couldn't dream herself. Not tonight, not while he's gone.

She always hated the night shift because she saw it to be the most dangerous and the last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt in any way. She needed him to be safe because she doesn't know what she'll do without him at this point.

Not wanting to think negatively, she got up and decided to draw. She had a project due next week and figured that she get a start on it or else she'll procrastinate all week long.

* * *

Staring up at the ceiling, Bonnie sat up quickly hearing the door open then close. She stayed in bed until she was certain that it was Stefan then got up to greet him in the kitchen.

"Hey," she spoke shyly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Babe, what are you doing up?"

They met in the middle then kissed. "I couldn't sleep."

He frowned then moved his arms around her lightly making her smile. "I'm sorry,"

She shrugged. "Its not your fault... Actually it kind of is."

He chuckled then shook his head.

She smiled moving her arms around his neck then smiled even more feeling his hand travel down to her favorite spot. He leaned down meeting their lips causing her hands to tighten around his neck. Her legs were soon off the ground and around his waist. She gasped when her back met the wall then met their lips again.

"Ugh. Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie," he pulled away.

She smiled then kissed him once. "I'm sorry for being so hot."

"So, _so_ hot."

She laughed then kissed him slowly. "Okay, I'm done."

"I don't want you to be,"

She chuckled then kissed him again returning her feet to the ground.

"I love you."

"I love you too,"

He grabbed her hand leading her back to their room.

(+)

She covered her mouth with her hand stopping her laughter from sounding too loudly. Stefan smiled continuing on whispering his story about the drunk he caught last night and let's just say that it was a night that would go down in the books.

They've been up for about thirty minutes with Olivia rested beside Stefan.

"...babe, seriously piss everywhere and I'm just standing there like 'dude, what the f—?' Now I've been drunk before but never like that."

She let out the rest of her laughter. "I don't believe that,"

"Hon, I can't make this up."

"No, I believe the story, but I don't believe that you've been drunk before. You just don't seem like type."

"When we get married you may see me enjoy one too many."

She smiled. "Are you saying that I'll turn you into a temporary alcoholic?"

"Alcoholic, no. Insane? Yes." He laughed as she hit his arm. "I'm just kidding, ba—"

"Liar."

He stopped his laugh. "Is my baby mad at me?" He moved in to kiss her cheek. "I love you."

"Yeah, whatever."

He chuckled. "Oh man, I think I need a drink."

"Ha. Ha."

"Come here, give me a kiss. I would do it myself but I don't want to wake little bear."

She couldn't stop her smile then moved on top of him to kiss him for a few seconds. "I guess I love you too."

He shook his head then lifted his neck to kiss her again. "Oh, baby, you're gonna drive me insane. I'm not sure if there's a good side to that." He kissed her again.

She smiled then rested her head on his chest. "I'm sure you'll annoy me from time to time."

"Well, yeah, that's a given."

She smiled up at him then rested her head back down as he played with her hair a little. Olivia woke up about a minute later and a bright smile came to her face. Stefan grabbed her pulling her close to kiss her chubby cheeks.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Good morning." She rubbed her eyes.

"I missed you so much." He kissed her cheek again.

"Did you catch any bad guys?"

He smiled. "No, luckily there was no bad guys last night." He laughed seeing the disappointed look on her face. "How about I make you some chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Okay!"

He smiled then moved to get up but looking down, he realized that Bonnie drifted off somewhere along the conversation. "Can you wait a little while mommy sleeps?"

She nodded and he thanked her telling her that she could turn the TV on if she wanted to which she did. Stefan wrapped his arms around Bonnie getting a little more comfortable.

(+)

Bonnie held up the mistletoe making him smile before kissing her. It was Christmas Eve and taking a little break from prepping the meal for tomorrow, she thought she take advantage of the mistletoe. This was about her tenth time using this glorious...decoration just to press her lips against his. Stefan had no complaints at all but thought he'd have a little fun.

"I thought standing under the mistletoe was supposed to be accidental."

"Says who?"

"Santa,"

She watched him through narrowed eyes then laughed. "Are you saying you don't like my kisses?" She asked once she sobered up.

He quickly moved to crawl above her forcing her to lay back a little. "That's the complete opposite of how I feel."

Her body stiffened as he kissed her and as he pulled away, she felt frozen but yet completely hot in the same way. She stared into his eyes then pulled on his neck bringing him down meeting their lips again. She forced her legs to not go around his waist.

"Did you get my bike?" She needed to get her mind somewhere else though they kept kissing.

"Of course," he answered after a while, still kissing her.

"What color is it?"

"You'll just have to wait, babe." He kissed her once. "I got you something else too,"

"Really?"

He nodded. "I think you're gonna like it, I hope you are."

"I will because you gave it to me, it's all that matters."

He smiled then moved beside her. Bonnie moved to her side to face him. They shared a calming kiss then two more after that. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Yeah?"

She nodded then smiled a little.

"Our girl's been quiet,"

"You know how she gets when she plays with her animals."

"Speaking of, I was thinking about getting her a puppy. She'll have someone her size to play with."

"I approve, but we need to talk to Jacob first."

He nodded. "Yeah, I mean it's not like I bought the dog yet, I was just thinking. I don't want her to feel lonely and I guess us doing this doesn't help much, huh?"

Bonnie chuckled. "No, I guess not. You'll just have to keep your hands off me, Salvatore, until New Years." She got up.

He followed. "I didn't say that, and even if I did, I would totally fail."

"Oh would you?"

He nodded, "Definitely." She chuckled closing her eyes as their lips met slowly. "I'm gonna go check on our girl." He kissed her then turned to walk away.

Bonnie sighed blissfully loving how he would always refer to Olivia as 'their girl'. It made her realize that Stefan was truly in this for the long run and she hasn't felt this comfortable with anything in a really long time.

She smiled hearing her little laugh and Stefan's follow.

(+)

Olivia tore through another box then screamed holding up her American Girl Doll. Stefan and Bonnie laughed at her excitement, glad that she likes it. So far it seemed like she loved every gift she got and they could say the same about themselves.

Like she wanted, Bonnie got her bike. It was teal with white wheels and tan handle bars looking as if it came straight from a movie. Her helmet was all black, and she laughed when he got her knee, shoulder, and elbow pads along with gloves.

Stefan honestly got what he wanted, his girls with him, happy and excited together on his favorite holiday was one of the best gifts he's gotten. That didn't stop Bonnie from getting him something though.

He was honestly surprised when she handed him a perfectly wrapped box then let out a breath, smiling coming face with a framed picture of the three of them.

"I hired a photographer to take some photos when we went for a walk so they're all candid. I figured you could put it—"

"I'll put it on my desk at work. Thank you so much, baby, I love it." She smiled and they kissed before he looked at the photo again.

Looking at himself, he doesn't remember a time when he's been happy like this before and it's all thanks to his girls. They were all happy and that's the way that it should be.

(+)

The dinging and donging of the doorbell made her shake in her ankle socks because the Salvatore's have arrived. Not only would it be awkward with Vince around, she had to deal with Lily as well. Stefan took her by the waist holding Olivia in his other hand leading them to the door. She put on the best smile that she could at a moment like this as Stefan opened the door then she no longer had for force it when Olivia wished them a Merry Christmas. It was the first time she's seen Lily smile.

"Merry Christmas, Olivia." Bill smiled and took her from Stefan. "Aren't you just a cutie in your Santa hat."

Bonnie smiled watching as he ignored everyone and just walked inside to the living room.

"Come inside, mom, it's cold," Stefan told her then she stepped in. "Where's Damon and Vince?"

"I'm sure they'll show up later when dinner's about to be served.

Stefan chuckled the followed after her to the living room. Bonnie felt relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with seeing him all day and allowed herself to relax a little as she took a seat beside Stefan.

"Are you my grandpa?"

Bill laughed. "I guess you can say that."

"That means I have two grandpas. My other one is at home."

The adults smiled. "I love your dress, Olivia."

"Thank you, mommy helped me pick it out."

Bill's attention finally moved away from the little girl. "How are you doing, Bonnie?"

"I'm doing good, thank you. And you?"

"Great, great, can't complain."

"That's good, and how are you, Lily?"

"Oh, I'm just fine."

"Hey, mom, can we uh talk for a second?"

Stefan stood and led her into the other room.

"What is it, son?"

"I need you to get on board."

Her eyes narrowed. "On board?"

"With Bonnie, with us and our relationship. I love her, mom, I really, really love her and I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"What?"

"Tonight, in front of the tree." He pulled out the ring box and opened it showing her that he was serious. "Just use this day to really get to know her, to like her because I know you will if you really try. Please, mom. Please try for me."

She sighed. "Okay. Okay, I'll try."

He stepped up to her and kissed her head. "Thank you, you'll love her, I promise."

* * *

Bonnie scratched the back of her neck feeling Lily's eyes on her for about the fifth time since Stefan talked to her. She hopes that he didn't make things worse, at this point she'd rather be ignored than stared down like she's prey.

Mr. Salvatore left about thirty minutes ago to buy Olivia some more gifts after she rattled off what she wanted then everyone knew that Olivia had him wrapped around his finger.

"Bonnie, would you like any help?"

She smiled. "Uh, yeah, sure." She discreetly smiled over at Stefan causing him to smile back then leave the two alone.

"I can mash the potatoes."

"Thank you, it always takes me awhile to get them perfect, I think I need to go to the gym more. Or more like start going to the gym period."

"You know, I do hot yoga on the weekends, maybe you can come sometime."

"Yeah, I would love to. I've always wanted to try hot yoga, I just wasn't sure if it was for me."

"I thought that too, but now it's the only exercise I do."

Bonnie nodded then let out a breath knowing that she would probably regret this. "Can I ask why you don't really like me?"

"It's not that I don't like you," she let out a breath, "it's just that I don't know you and I judged you based on what Stefan told me. I know I shouldn't judge, but that's easier said than done."

Bonnie chuckled. "I hear ya. I mean if you have any questions or anything, you can ask me. I know that I'm not exactly the type that a mother wants their son to bring home, but I have changed and I have gotten better."

Lily nodded. "That's good to know."

They shared a smile. "Well this is nice," Stefan walked in with a smile on his face himself. "Girls getting along."

"And also new hot yoga buddies." Bonnie added.

"That sounds like fun," he moved an arm around her.

"I'll be back, I need to use the restroom."

Stefan turned her head as soon as his mother left the room and kissed his girl. "It's so hard to not kiss you when you look so...beautiful in this dress." He kissed her again.

She smiled moving her arms around him. "It's not easy for me either. You look really handsome dressed up."

His arms wrapped around her. "Oh, baby, you should've seen all those gifts my dad walked through with in here. Olivia will be one spoiled girl."

She smiled. "He seems to really want a grandchild, I bet he would take her if we asked."

"Oh, there's no doubt about it." He moved his hand to her stomach, "When we have our baby, that's when the major trouble comes,"

They smiled at each other then kissed pulling away just as Lily walked inside. She opened her mouth but closed it when the doorbell rang. "That must be Damon and Vince."

Bonnie swallowed.

"I'll go get it." Stefan kissed her before moving to the door. He smiled coming face with his brother and friend then hugged they. "Hey, brother,"

"Hey, Stef, how's everything?"

"Great, come inside."

Damon walks through as Stefan is greeting Vince and is greeted by his mother and they talk for a few before he and Bonnie hug.

"Where's dad?"

"Playing with Olivia upstairs." She answered.

He nodded. "Is dinner ready?"

"Oh, Damon. Go wash your hands."

Stefan shook his head. "I'll go get the love birds."

Bonnie chuckled then followed Lily to the kitchen to help place the dishes on the table. She decorated the table itself earlier just to make it look more festive and so all they had to do was carry the food the short amount of distance to the table.

"First, I want to thank you all for coming, I hope that you enjoy the food and if not just be nice." Stefan chuckled. "But most importantly, I want to thank you guys for this experience. I grew up in foster care, I never really had a family so I would spend most holidays alone...until now, so thank you truly."

Stefan stood beside her to kiss her head then prayed thanking God for the food and Bonnie and his mom for making the it. Shortly, the food was getting asked for and passed around until plates were full with their desired portions. Bonnie relaxed when people complimented her food and mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

"How did you learn to cook, Bonnie?" Bill wanted to know.

"I'm not sure, I've just always been able to. Maybe it's in my blood, my mom dad were probably good cooks."

"So you don't know your parents at all?" Lily asked in a hushed tone. "Aren't you a little curious to—"

"Mom," Stefan cut in.

"It's fine, I told her that if she has questions, she could ask me, so, uh, no. I have no idea who they are other than my mom. She was seventeen when she had me and her name is Jessica. Stefan found that out for me, actually."

"I can't imagine how that must feel being somewhat in the dark,"

"After Stefan told me all that about my mom, I actually found closure. She was only seventeen, she had to be freaking out, no one gets pregnant that young on purpose. I was twenty when I had Liv and I was terrified. I like to believe that she dropped me off there because she wanted a better life for me and a family who truly wanted a kid. I just wish I would've known that before. My anger and frustration led me down the path I took."

There was a silence at the table, everyone thinking about the paths that they're going down themselves and what's the cause.

Afterwards, the conversation shifted to brighter things. Olivia was the main cause of that.

Stefan was getting very anxious about the proposal, with plates clearing, he knew that the moment when he gets down on one knee is nearing. He was also excited, he couldn't wait for Bonnie to be his wife and he's glad that he knows that she'll agree. He's been bringing up topics about marriage and kids for the past week just to see her reaction. If she would've seemed uncomfortable, then he wouldn't be proposing tonight, but she seemed very comfortable about the idea of marrying him and having children with him that the more he thought about it, the more relaxed he became.

The men took care of the cleanup since the women cooked then they all gathered in the living room sitting on the couches by the tree.

Lily looked over at her son and smiled a little seeing him in thought. She guesses he's wondering how he's going to get her to fall for his trap, so she decided to intervene.

"Bonnie, we actually got you a present, it's under the tree." Bill looked over at his wife because her present wasn't under the tree, he had it sitting beside him.

Stefan looked over at his mom, and when she nodded, he took the hint.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled then stood. "I don't see any—"

"Bonnie," she turned then gasped seeing Stefan down on one knee before her. "I know that we haven't been dating that long, but sometimes you just know, and I know that you're meant to be my wife. I can't picture my future without you in it, without Olivia in it. With you, I know that I'll have the future I've always treasured. I love you so much, Bonnie. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

A tear fell from her cheek as he slid the ring down her finger. He lifted her in his arms causing her to smile and their lips met in a sweet kiss. She held him tight and close and he held her back. Lily was taking photos with her phone throughout it all and looking through them, she realized their love, their bond. She saw her son happy and madly in love and that's truly all that she has ever wanted.

Olivia joined in on the hug very excited for them and they stayed in their own little world for awhile until Bill said his congratulations. Others followed then Damon thought that this was the perfect time for dessert.

Bonnie stared at her ring admiring it for a few seconds then kissed him again as a thanks. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." He held her close.

Bonnie let out a breath of pure happiness.

(+)

After the successful proposal, Bonnie couldn't seem to stay away from her fiancé and he couldn't stay away either. He somewhat regrets proposing to her with everyone here because all he wants to do is just kiss her, but he doesn't want to do it in front of everyone.

Bonnie's views were a little different, she wouldn't kiss him on the lips, but his temples and cheeks when she would sit on his lap. They would steal quick kisses while everyone's head was turned, but nothing major.

"I'll be back," Bonnie whispered in his ear.

"Don't take long."

She smiled. "I won't." They kissed before she got up from his lap and walked off to the bathroom to freshen up.

"When are you and mommy getting married?" Olivia climbed on his lap.

He smiled. "I don't know, but hopefully very soon. You get to be our flower girl, and you can start calling me 'dad' or 'daddy' again like I've always wanted. We'll be a family and snuggle all the time," he tickled her a little causing her to giggle.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow?"

"Okay, but you have to wear your big coat and gloves because it's really cold outside."

"Are you gonna leave with him?" Olivia pointed in Vince's direction.

He narrowed his eyes. "No, baby, why would you say that?"

"Because mommy left with him the last time."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, Livie, come here I want to show you a magic trick."

"Okay!" She hopped off his lap and ran over to her grandpa.

Stefan sat back in thought, hoping that what he was thinking wasn't true. When Bonnie told him the story she told him that she left Olivia at the park with a woman named Crystal and got in a truck that could be Vince's garbage truck and he remembers her saying that she's always wanted to ride on one so maybe he used that as bait for her to go with him.

His hands clutched in fists then stood up walking over to his friend. "Hey, Vince, how's uh Crystal doing?"

"I haven't talked to her really in a while, but I'm assuming she's good."

He nodded then folded his arms across his chest. "Hey, can we uh talk for a sec?"

Vince nodded then sat down his drink following his friend back into the living room away from everyone in the kitchen. "I need you to be completely honest with me, I need you to tell me if you forced Bonnie or not."

He narrowed his eyes. "Forced her to do what?"

"To have sex with you." He whispered harshly. "She told me the story, she told me that she knew who it was but wouldn't tell me the name, she told me that she left Olivia at the park, and just a few seconds ago, Olivia asked me if I would leave with you after I agreed to take her to the park tomorrow. I asked her why that would even be a thought that she has and she says because Bonnie left with you the last time she went to the park. So I'm going to ask you again. Did you force my fiancée to have sex with you?"

He let out a breath. "Yes."

"What?!" Their heads turned and their eyes landed on Mr. Salvatore. "Outside. Both of you."

They obeyed and shortly the three of them found themselves in an awkward circle. "What were you thinking?!" Bill yelled.

"I wasn't thinking, I don't know what got into me, I'm sorry."

"If you were really sorry, you would've been straight up with me, you would've confronted me like an adult and told me what happened. You're not sorry, I should arrest you right now!"

Vince's eyes widened. Bill intervened. "Wait, I don't think we need to take it that far,"

"Of course we do, I promised her that when I found out who did this, they will be behind bars and friend or not, you still did what you did." They watched him walk inside.

"Mr. Salvatore,"

"Don't worry, he's not going to do anything, he's just upset and has every right to be. What is going on in your head, Vince? You choose Bonnie of all people? I'm not saying it's right either way, but _Bonnie_? The woman dating your brother who is a cop? Vince, you really screwed up this time."

Their attention turned to the door seeing Stefan emerge with handcuffs in his hand and Bonnie talking to him, trying to change his mind. Damon was on the other side of him voicing his opinion which matched Bonnie's.

"Turn around, put your hands on your head."

"Stef, you don't have to do this, you don't want to do this." Bonnie tried.

"Yes I do. Turn around, put your hands on your head." He repeated firmly.

"Let's just talk about this," Damon tried.

"If I have to ask you one more time, I will have to get physical."

He let out a breath then turned following instruction.

As Stefan got one wrist into a handcuff, Lily stepped outside asking what was going on. Stefan ignored her and continued telling Vince his rights, leading his friend to the back of his car.

"Watch your head."

Bonnie sighed as he drove off turning on his lights. "I'm so sorry, I never thought–"

"You're not at fault here, Bonnie, it's okay." Bill soothed.

"I don't understand," Lily said still in the dark.

"I'll explain everything on the way. Give Olivia a kiss for me."

"I will,"

She sighed again watching them walked away then she goes inside to find Olivia.

* * *

Bonnie held him as he held her close to his chest. Her hand moved along his back not really sure what to say but she knew that she needed to say something.

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh, don't apologize." He held her closer.

"I should've told you."

"Hey," he pulled away to look into her eyes, "I understand why you didn't, I do. You were trying to salvage my relationship with him, I get it. But he just can't get away with this, he needs to know that what he did was wrong, was against the law, and I had to show him that. If my parents and Damon didn't stop me, he would be behind bars right now. I love you and I'm so sorry about what he had done to you, I am truly sorry. You didn't deserve that, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I love you too." She met their lips before hugging him. "You're always there to protect me."

"Always, no matter what. You're my girl, I love you so much." He held her tighter.


	12. Chapter 11

They kissed passionately as the world entered a new year. They decided to have a small, intimate wedding in February then start on their family in April, giving them a month of adjusting before planning for their little one. They didn't expect things to go perfectly and exactly the way that they wanted, but it was always good to plan.

Vince has been silent and wasn't planning to make an appearance anytime soon, he figured the further away he was, the better.

Stefan pulled away from her lips only to kiss her once more. "Happy New Year,"

She smiled. "Happy New Year," she kissed him again.

They sat on the couch sipping on sparkling cider. "'Bonnie Salvatore' doesn't sound so appealing or is that just me?"

Stefan chuckled shaking his head. "What's your middle name?"

"I don't have one,"

"Well let's make one up to make everything flow perfectly." She smiled then sat up some. "Alright, so... Bonnie Sky Salvatore?"

"Okay, I actually really love that." She said surprised. "Bonnie...Bonnie... Ugh, I think 'Sky' wins."

He chuckled. "Then it's settled you're Bonnie Sky Bennett until further notice."

She laughed a little then sat her glass down on the table to rest on him. "I hate how I have to work tomorrow and you have your first day off in a million years."

He chuckled lightly. "I know." He started playing with her hair. "I was thinking that, you know, after the wedding we move all your stuff here and maybe you quit your job?"

"Really?" She she up some.

"I only say that because it would just be easier if you stayed home since we want a big family, and I don't want the stress of work to overflow you. You don't have to, I was just suggesting it."

Bonnie laid back on him again thinking about his suggestion. "I guess I'll think about it,"

"That's all I'm asking right now," he kissed the top of her head. "I love you,"

"I love you more." She looked up smiling as he leaned down meeting their lips. "I'm tired, babe."

"Let's go to sleep."

He got up as Bonnie did then grabbed her hand walking with her upstairs. They checked on Olivia before they got ready for bed.

"Stef, I have like no clean clothes here, can I borrow something?"

"Yeah, sure,"

She kissed his cheek then went back into the closet changing into a pair of basketball shorts (that she didn't know he owned) and a V-neck. She stepped out the closet heading straight for the bed removing some pillows.

"Well don't you look comfy," she turned seeing him with a smile on his face leaning against the bathroom threshold.

"It feels like these shorts will be around my ankles soon." She pulled them up.

"Then take them off, the shirt's long enough."

"Really?"

He nodded then made his way to his side of the bed. She slides off the shorts then climbed into bed and soon, Stefan joins. They face each other then takes hold of the other's hand in prayer. They kiss when the prayer is done and Bonnie turns her back to him. Stefan brings an arm around her, pulling her close to his chest.

(+)

After kissing his fiancée goodbye, Stefan went to wake up Olivia. Jacob should be arriving soon and he wanted to make sure that they were ready before he shows up. He hates that the first day that he has off in awhile, he wouldn't be able to spend it with Olivia or Bonnie for that matter, but he figured that he at least try to take advantage of the alone time to get some work done around the house.

"Wake up, sleepy girl," Stefan gently shook. "Baby girl,"

"Hmm?"

"You have to wake up. Your dad is coming soon."

"Can I stay here one more day?"

"Oh I wish, baby girl, but I don't think you dad wants you to, I bet he misses you very, very much."

"Its just one day,"

He smiled then kissed her head. "Okay. How about we get you ready and when your dad comes you can ask him, alright?"

She nodded then Stefan lifted her from the bed helping her get ready. They got ready together, brushing their teeth, washing their face, doing their hair.

After getting dressed, Stefan made them breakfast since Jacob hadn't shown up yet. She wanted pancakes so that's what he fixed and added some chocolate chips just for a special treat.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, baby girl." He kissed the top of her head.

Just as he was about to sit down, the doorbell rung so he straightened his legs to go answer it.

"Hey, Liv is eating breakfast, you want to come in?"

"Uh, sure,"

Stefan stepped to the side welcoming him into his home. He watched him and Olivia hug and kiss before he sat beside her. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yes, I got a lot of presents and I played with grandpa."

"Grandpa, huh,"

"You should know, I asked Bonnie to marry me, we're engaged."

"Oh, congratulations."

"Thanks,"

"I'm gonna be the flower girl at the wedding," Olivia told her father.

"That's nice. Are you ready, bug?"

"Can I stay one more day?"

"You don't want to go home?"

"This is my home too. It's just one day."

He frowned. "Okay, baby. If you want to stay, you can. I'll pick you up tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her head then stood telling Stefan that he will see himself out. Stefan sighed feeling a little bad about the situation but had to put on a smile for Olivia.

"So what do you want to do today?"

* * *

Bonnie deeply frowned. She would've been more convinced to stay home if she'd known that Olivia was staying an extra day. She was surprised to hear that Jacob allowed her to do so, but she wasn't complaining.

When she got home, she wasn't surprised to see Stefan and Olivia both knocked out on the couch. She chuckled at the snoring then carefully headed upstairs to put her things away. She then decided to take advantage of their sleeping state and take her shower early having a feeling that she wouldn't be in much of a mood to do it around bedtime.

Stefan woke up rubbing his eyes slightly then sat up carefully holding Olivia in his arms. He looked over at the clock and noticed that Bonnie should be home by now, so he carries his little girl upstairs to her room laying her on the bed. He watched her for a few moments and when she stayed asleep, he went into his room hearing the shower running.

Sighing, he got on the bed to wait for her then looked over at the nightstand hearing her alert go off. He didn't mean to read it, but a big, red heart emoji caught his eye and since he wasn't the one texting her, he was curious to see who it was and ended up not pleased.

A guy named David had a heart emoji beside his name and he tried to come up with a possibility as to why that might be, but couldn't. He was asking her if she was free for dinner tomorrow and that didn't make matters any better.

"Oh, hey, babe,"

He looked up to see Bonnie dressed in a robe. "Uh, who is David?"

"What?"

He turned the phone towards her and he watched her as she walked over to him.

"Oh, he's just a friend. A coworker."

"Do all your co-workers have hearts beside their names?"

"You're upset,"

He shrugged. "Well, yeah, I kind of am."

"I'll change it," she reached for her phone.

"Well why was it there in the first place?"

"It's nothing serious, it's just that he helped me a lot on my first day. I was nervous and stuff and he was the only one to really help me. It's not like how you might think, the heart is just, you know, he's a close friend." She looked into his eyes and wondered if she made the situation worse. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you at all, I'll change it."

"I want to meet him."

"What?"

"I want to meet him, I think that I should meet him. If he's a close friend to you, then he should be a friend of mine."

"Uh, okay. I guess I'll set something up."

"Good," he kissed her then left the room so she could change.

* * *

She could tell that he was still upset about the whole heart situation so she tried her hardest to soften his heart a little. She was going to cook his favorite meal for dinner and bake a fat chocolate cake for dessert. She was trying to figure out more ways to somewhat bribe him out of his anger, but as she was finishing up her daily read of The Bible, she came across a verse that had her thinking about the situation that she was in now, located in Matthew (5:23-24).

 _Therefore, if you are offering your gift at the alter and there remember that your brother or sister has something against you, leave your gift there in front of the altar. First go and be reconciled to them; then come and offer your gift._

She sighed then closed the Word to go find Stefan. The verse told her that she shouldn't try to buy someone's forgiveness but rather work it out first then serve them the "dessert".

"Hey, Stef, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure," he looked down at Olivia, "I'll be right back, okay?" He kissed her cheek when she nodded then stood from the couch following behind his fiancée upstairs. "What's up?"

"I can tell that you're still kind of upset about everything and I think that we should talk it out instead of pushing it under the rug." She cleared her throat, "I, uh, looking back at it, it was a stupid thing for me to do to put a heart beside his name, I mean there are other things that I could've put to…represent the friendship and I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I know that if the roles were reversed I would be even more upset than you are and probably would've said some very bad words," he chuckled, "so I'm sorry. I hope that you can forgive me."

"Of course I do."

She smiled then they took a few steps towards each other to hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." He pulled away some to lift her chin so that he could kiss her. "I still want to meet him, though."

She smiled. "I know," she kissed him standing on her toes.

They pulled away after some time and stared into each other's green eyes before their lips connected once more. He took her hand leading her downstairs to join Olivia on the couch and pulled her close to him.

(+)

Bonnie smiled as Stefan sat back in his seat after eating his steak. She was glad that she fixed it just as he liked it and couldn't wait to see his face when she reveals the cake.

Olivia enjoyed mainly the sides which were macaroni and cheese, baked potato, and corn.

"I hope you guys have room for dessert," she said standing up heading back to the kitchen.

"There's dessert? Oh man, I thought I smelled something— Oh, baby, that looks good."

She chuckled setting the cake down in the center of the table. Stefan grabbed her face and peppered kisses on her lips a few times gaining her to laugh a little.

"You're the best, babe."

She smiled then grabbed the knife to cut him a slice. She cut Olivia a small piece smiling as she licked her lips before using her fork to get the first bite.

"Baby, this is- here," he held his fork to her mouth and she are the cake that was on it. "So good. Probably the best I've tasted."

She smiled. "Thank you,"

"Thank you."

She chuckled. "You like it, Livie?"

She nodded hauling another forkful into her mouth.

Bonnie was glad that dinner was successful and now all she had to do was sit back and enjoy herself a slice of cake.

* * *

After reading to Olivia, Bonnie headed back to Stefan's room and crawled in bed. He was already laying down since it took a little more than an hour for her to fall asleep making Bonnie ready to close her eyes.

Stefan turned to face her pulling her body into his, kissing her forehead. "I love you,"

"I love you more,"

She moved her head up to meet their lips and shortly after pulling away, they were off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror turning, looking at herself from all angles. She wanted to look perfect, stunning even in her wedding dress and wouldn't stop looking until she felt exactly that.

"What about this one?" She asked David.

"I like it, but I think you could do better."

She sighed. "Help me out a little?"

"Yeah, I think you need something simpler. You don't really seem like the type to wear a Cinderella type dress."

"Yeah, you're right. A nice, simple, sweetheart dress with some bling."

"Exactly."

She smiled then looked through the racks and smiled over at a consultant who decided to help her with her search. Bonnie told her what she was looking for and got excited when Andrea told her that she knew of the perfect dress.

She waited in a dressing room the gasped a little seeing the dress that Andrea had walked through with. "It's beautiful."

She smiled then helped her put it on. It was what she was looking for and even better. It had a sweetheart neckline with light lace straps hanging off her shoulders. The dress hugged her body well and had some lace detail. A smile was brightly on her face as she walked out and David sat up with his mouth agape.

"Bonnie, you look," he thought as she got situated in front of the mirror, "so beautiful. Stefan is one lucky man."

She smiled. "You think this is it?"

"Do you?"

"I really love it, I feel great in it… Can I try on a veil?"

"Sure," Andrea smiled then went to go get her a veil that matched.

Bonnie closed her eyes as the veil was being out on her head, then opened them almost immediately having tears rush to her eyes. "Yes. This is the dress, this is my dress."

(+)

After a late lunch with David, Bonnie headed home to continue packing her stuff. She would be moving into Stefan's place after the wedding and didn't want to wait too last minute before she packed up all the she wanted to take. She'd figure that she gave herself a garage sale to sell the things that either wouldn't fit, or things that they had duplicates of.

She moved around searching for her phone answering just before it went to voicemail. "Hello?" She asked almost out of breath.

He chuckled. "Did you just get back from a run or something?"

She smiled. "No, I had to dive for my phone, I couldn't find it for a few seconds."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Just packing my things so I can move in immediately."

He smiled. "About that, Bon, I was thinking that we get a fresh start."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a house on the market, it's a little closer to Jacob's and my parents as well and I was thinking that we check it out, see if we like it or not."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That is if you want to move."

"I kind of do, but then I don't. You proposed to me in this house."

"I know, it holds many memories with us and I would understand if you don't want to move, but I was just thinking that we start off fresher."

"I guess we can check out the house and if we love it, maybe it's meant to be."

"Alright. I'll pick you up in ten."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

Stefan chuckled as she looked over at him with wide eyes as he stopped in front of the house. It was bricked with stones covering the area around a large window which was the living room's window that had its own little roof. A great sized front porch which was painted in a tan color and a black front door.

"Holy wow."

"Let's see how it looks inside." Stefan got out then opened her door, taking her hand leading them up the driveway.

The realtor greeted them at the door and welcomed them inside. Dark, Mohawk maple hardwood floors stretched as far as she could see and a grand staircase leading you up to the second level was in the center of the room.

"Holy wow."

Stefan smiled then grabbed her waist following behind the realtor who showed them around the house. Upstairs was carpeted which they both loved because that's where their children would mainly be and just in case of falling, they would have some cushion. It had five bedrooms including a master bedroom with connected bath and walk-in closet. It had two other bathrooms, one upstairs and a half bath downstairs.

It was very spacey and roomy and they could picture their future here with their minis.

"Are there any more interested buyers?"

"Not yet, it hasn't been on the market for long. Now is the time to buy before you'll have to raise your bid."

Stefan looked over at Bonnie and just a single look in her eyes, he could tell that she wanted this house just as badly as he did."

"How can we make it ours?"

(+)

"Hey, babe,"

"Yeah?"

"Were we planning on having a honeymoon?"

"I guess we really haven't discussed it. We were busy planning for our babies instead." She smiled. "Would you like to go somewhere?" He asked as she sat on his lap.

"I don't know. I was just wondering. I guess our new home would be our honeymoon. New scenery, nicer view,"

He smiled then kissed her. "I'll take you somewhere. Not right after the wedding, but we'll go on a vacation, just me and you."

She kissed him once. "While we're on the topic of our wedding, I found my dress."

"You went by yourself?"

"No, I took David with me, remember?"

"You never told me that."

"Really? I swore I- I'm sorry, I honestly thought that I told you." She sighed seeing that this romantic mood was now ruined. "Babe,"

"I think I'll start on dinner."

"No, just, I'm sorry. I'm not used to telling someone my every move and I know that's no excuse, but I'm so sorry, babe. I love you."

"I love you too, I'm sorry, I just get a little jealous."

She smiled. "You're the only man that I want. I want no one else but you." She met their lips and they kissed for awhile. "I can invite him over tonight, if he's not busy?"

"Alright,"

"And besides, it's no need to get jealous. He may have been the first man to see me in my dress, but you'll be the first and only man to take it off me."

"Mm, is that right?"

She nodded biting down on her lip then giggled a little as he nibbled on the side of her neck. He looked back into her eyes then kissed her seconds later moving her to her back. They kissed longer before he had to pull away.

"I can't wait until you're my wife."

"I'm counting down the days, babe."

He kissed her a few times before standing up, walking into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

(+)

Bonnie let out a breath before going to open the door. She talked to David telling him what this whole dinner was really about just so that he could be a little prepared just in case Stefan decided to ask him some unusual questions.

"Welcome,"

He chuckled then hugged her for a second. "I bought wine."

"Thanks. Stefan's in the kitchen."

He nodded then followed after her closing the door behind him.

"Stef, this is David."

He turned with a slight smile then that faded a little looking at him. "Oh. It's nice to meet you."

"You as well." They shook hands. "You didn't tell him, did you, Bon?"

"What, that you're old as dirt? That might have been a detail I forgot to give." She chuckled at the look on Stefan's face.

He just shook his head. "Well, dinner's almost ready, I hope you like stir fry."

"I love it."

"Great. So uh, tell me about yourself, David."

"Well I grew up in Tacoma, Washington and moved here about twenty or so years ago."

"Got any children?"

"A daughter, Jasmine. Unfortunately no grand babies yet, but I'm hoping soon."

He nodded. "Yeah. Bonnie and I want to start on our family pretty quickly. I've learned that life is short, you can't take anything for granted not even time."

"What made you learn that lesson?"

"I was actually married before. Amber, she died in a car accident a four years ago. We wanted children and all, but we waited. We just knew that we had all the time in the world and that was okay."

"I'm sorry for your loss,"

"Thank you. It's been a long journey, but things have been so much better than what they were before. I stopped blaming myself for everything which took the longest to get over, but with God's help, I was able to do so."

"Amen."

He smiled then they all headed to the kitchen.

* * *

She hugged his chest as her head was rested on it with her eyes closed. Slowly, she was drifting listening to the thumping of his heart and the feel of his hand on her back rubbing it occasionally. She smiled when he kissed the top of her head a few times then ran his hand across her lower back.

"I love you, baby."

She responded by snuggling closer to him and soon, she was off to sleep.

When she woke up, Stefan was on the phone. She heard his voice in her dream, bits of the conversation, but it wasn't enough to wake her up.

"And I understand that but, I just can't—" whoever was on the other line interrupted. He sighed then moved his hand down her hair a few times. "I know. It's just going to be hard, but you're right." He kissed her head. "Alright, dad, …I love you too."

She heard the phone beep then he let out another sigh. She guessed that they were discussing Vince, maybe his dad wanted them to get together and talk things out before the wedding and she personally thought that it was a great idea. It would be best for everyone if everyone got along and nothing was held against the other.

She stirred slightly pretending that she's now waking up. She moved her head to look up at him and smiled causing him to do so back then meet their lips twice.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Perfectly."

He smiled then kissed her again then her forehead. She sat up and he did a little as well before turning off the television. "I was talking to my dad just before you woke up, and uh he thought that I should talk to Vince."

"Oh,"

"You know, forgive him and all that, but what about you? How do you feel about it, did you want to come with me so we both can feel a little better about this, did you want to go alone?"

"Well before the party, I actually ran into Vince at the grocery store and he apologized to me. I mean I think it's going to be awkward for awhile for me to be around him, and maybe it's going to be that way for you too, but we have to deal with it."

"You know I'm partly mad at myself." He let out a breath. "I just hate that I couldn't protect you. Twice, Bonnie, you were hurt and I just wasn't there." She frowned seeing the tears in his eyes then leaned forward to hug him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

She hugged him tighter as he cried. "It's not your fault. You may not have been there when it happened, but you're always there to nurse me back to health. Even when we weren't dating, that first time. You were and are always there for me when no one else is. That's all I could ever ask for. I love you so much."

His hold tightened. "I love you too. I love you so much, baby."

She turned her head to kiss the side of his neck and they stayed holding each other for awhile.

* * *

Stefan closed his eyes breathing calmly before opening just as Vince slid through the booth, sitting in front of him.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me, I know dad had to persuade you. I would've done it myself, but I was sure that you wouldn't answer my call." He chuckled a little before his face went straight. "I've been getting help. I see a therapist every week. We've been trying to figure out why I did what I did-"

"And why did you do it?"

"I have a problem. This isn't the first time something like this has happened,"

"Oh Vince," he said through a breath.

"I know and I'm owning up to it. Visiting the girls in which I took advantage of and apologizing. It's not a lot, but it's a lot at the same time given the circumstance. I just want to make things right. So I'm asking for your permission if I could talk to Bonnie."

He watched his brother seeing the sincere look in his eyes. "Alright. That is if she wants to talk to you."

He nodded. "And I understand if she doesn't, but I feel horrible about what I've done, but what I did to her just stings the most."

"Tell me what happened, I want to know."

"Uh, so I was riding the truck and I seen her sitting at the bench so I park and go up to her and we talk for a little. I ask her if she wants to go for a quick ride and she refuses without actually refusing but I push her into going."

"Were you planning on doing what you did then?"

"Not really. At first, no, but when she agreed to go with me, I liked that I was in some type of control. So I just ride her around and start talking to her to loosen her up a little because I could sense that she didn't want to be here because she left her daughter at the park. I make her laugh and all this stuff and I make a move on her. She tells me that she's not like that anymore and I get angry at her and I ask her what all of this was for. Her eyes. They still haunt me, they were so scared." He wiped his eye. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I ever did that. I should've stopped, but I didn't. And uh after it all, she just got out and started walking and I just drove off. She kept walking and I didn't even look back. I'm such a horrible person."

Stefan stood then joined his brother on the other side and pulled him in for a hug. "I'll pray for you, Vince. Every day, I'll pray for you and your faith and your health so that you can get better. Things will get better. We have to trust in the LORD that things will get better."

He nodded sniffing in holding his brother. "Can you help me?"

"Of course I can."

* * *

After a while, Bonnie joined the two and after their talk, she felt like they could all get pass this. She felt horrible for Vince and made sure that she'd help Stefan in leading him to his recovery.

They hugged then went their separate ways. Stefan placed his fingers between the spaces of hers then kissed her temple taking them for a little walk around town before heading home.

"Stef."

"No."

" _Stef_ ,"

"Not right now."

"But, but look at them," she let go of his hands and walked over to the cage full of puppies and bent her knees frowning as some jumped on the gate just waiting to be pet. She frowned and picked up the chocolate pup and turned to her fiancé. "Baby, look at this one." She held it up to her face.

Stefan shook his head. "Babe,"

"And you said that you wanted to give Olivia a puppy anyway,"

"I didn't mean right now. Plus we'll be moving soon and we still have to get married, it'll just be too much right now." She frowned then turned the puppy to her holding him close. "But I will get you one…in the future."

"Fine." She sat the puppy down after kissing it a few.

"Come here," he chuckled watching her pouting face then hugged her after kissing her head. "I'll get my Bonnie a puppy, okay?"

She nodded against his chest then pulled away as his hands moved to the sides of her face and closed her eyes as he kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Jerk."

Stefan laughed then moved his arm around her shoulder and continued with their walk.

(+)

In preparation of their wedding, they decided to start asking questions that they always wanted to know about each other or just questions that popped in their minds. They haven't been together for long so they didn't know every detail about each other, but they knew that they loved each other and wanted to have a future together which was all that mattered.

"Favorite color,"

"Purple. You?"

"I like purple too, but only a certain shade. It can't be too dark."

Stefan chuckled. "Uh, favorite food?"

"Lasagna or macaroni and cheese. You?"

"Chicken Parmesan."

"Alright, what's something that you don't like about me?"

Stefan looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Why are you changing up the game?"

"I'm not changing it, it's a question that I would like to know the answer to."

He sighed. "Honestly, I like everything about you."

"Really?"

"Really. What's something that you don't like about me?"

"Ummm…" he chuckled. "I don't know, I guess I like everything about you too."

He smiled then moved in to kiss her. "Good to know. Although this may change once we move in together."

"Very true." She chuckled then stood up to put her dish away. "When's your birthday?"

"July twenty-third."

She smiled closing her eyes when he hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck. "And what do you think you'll want for your birthday, Mr. July twenty-third?"

"Well since we'll be married then, I _know_ that I'll want you."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, definitely."

She turned in his arms meeting their lips as she stood on her toes running her fingers through his hair. He lifted her to sit on the counter and stepped between her legs pulling her on close to his body. Their kisses slowed trying to lessen the tension and eventually pull away. Their foreheads met as they breathed deeply then looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you."

They kissed again and he stepped away some, but stayed close, keeping his hands on her hips. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

He nodded. "It's about your family. I'm not going to tell you if you don't want to go back in time,"

"I want to know."

"Okay, well don't you know how I told you that your grandmother called the police to file the missing person's report?"

"Yeah,"

"It was a pretty big case, such a young girl gone missing so people heard about it almost everywhere. It was mainly based in California which is where your family lived, but it reached out. Anyway, my buddy is an offer over there and he gave me your grandmother's number."

"She's alive?"

He smiled. "Yeah. I can give it to you, if you want it. I was going to wait and make it like a wedding present, but maybe she could come to the wedding. If you want her to."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Call her, you can explain everything to her and maybe she could fly down here and meet us and Olivia-" he stopped when she hugged him causing him to smile and hug her back.

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime."

She smiled then pulled away to look in his eyes. "I'm so lucky to have you- so blessed to have you."

"I feel the exact same way."

They kissed again before he led her upstairs to give her the number. Stefan was going to leave her alone, but she asked him to stay so he could hold her hand which he did as she put the phone on speakerphone and set it down on the bed.

"Hello?"

Tears rushed to her eyes and Stefan kissed the back of her hand. "My name is Bonnie and I'm your granddaughter."

There was a pregnant pause. "What?"

"Your daughter Jessica. She put me in an orphanage in Mystic Falls, Virginia and that's the last I know. I haven't met her, or maybe I have, I wouldn't know, but I just wanted to reach out to you and maybe you can tell me about her?"

There were tears on the other end. "How did you get this number?"

"My fiancé is a police officer, he's actually the one to tell me about my past. He said I looked like Jessica and the dates and evidence match up perfectly. I- I can understand if you're skeptical about this, but maybe if we meet, you'll see it for yourself."

They waited awhile. "Where do you live now?"

"I'm still in Virginia."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Washington, my name is Stefan, I'm Bonnie's fiancé, the police officer, and I know that all this is shocking to you and it's a lot to take in, but maybe you would like to Skype or something just to be sure, to make you more comfortable. I promise you that this isn't some type of scam or anything of that nature, I just wanted to do something special for Bonnie. She's been so curious as to where she had come from and who her mother and father are. I just hope that you take a chance on us. You won't be disappointed, I promise."

"A-alright."

They both exhaled. "Thank you so much. Just contact us whenever you're ready, take a few days, weeks if you need to."

"Okay,"

"Thank you again," Bonnie said practically shaking. "I guess we'll talk later."

"Alright. Bye,"

Bonnie looked over at Stefan who smiled and she jumped in his arms. He held her close moving his hand along her back a little.

"That went well, you think?"

"Yeah. She sounded a little in shock, but that's normal. I think she'll—" they pulled away hearing the phone ring and Bonnie quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Stefan watched her smile then lower the phone. "She wants to see me."

He smiled and listened as they continue to talk before exchanging information.

* * *

Bonnie smiled as she listened to her beautiful grandmother go on and on about Jessica. She only had good things to say and that made her happy. After crying—more so on Yancy's part after the Skye connected, she told Bonnie that she looked so much like her little girl and that she must've gotten her eyes from her father, whomever he was. Stefan joined in for a little just to thank her and introduce himself before he let the two women be.

"Here I am going on and on, I want to know about you, Bonnie."

"Oh, my life was one big mess, I'm not going to lie to you, but thanks to Stefan I was able to turn my life around. I have a daughter, her name's Olivia, she's four and happy and healthy."

"Is Stefan the father?"

"No, I had her with a past boyfriend. If you would call him that,"

She chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. When I was your age, I had a lot of those until I found my Hector. He was the best man that I've ever known, so gracious, so kind and loving. He always put Jessica and I first over everything. He'd starve before he let us go a day without a meal."

"Wow. Sounds like a great guy."

"He was. I miss him so much."

"Maybe you could talk to Stefan. He had a wife who passed away a few years before we met. I'm sure you two can connect on many levels."

"Yeah, maybe I will."

"Can I- can I see a picture of her? My mom,"

"Sure,"

Bonnie wiped away her tears as Yancy got up to get her album. "Stef, I need you," she said loud enough just so he could hear her in the other room.

He walked in shortly and sat down next to her moving his arms around her when her head rested on his chest. "What's going on?"

"I have a whole album full of pictures that I look through every once in awhile." Yancy said sitting back down. "I'm not sure how well they'll show, but," she took a photo out the plastic. "This is the most recent picture I have of her." She held it up to the webcam.

Stefan rubbed her arm for comfort. "She's beautiful,"

"She is." She pulled the photo away to look at it herself smiling a little then put it back in it's place. "This is a baby photo,"

They smiled. "Wow, Olivia looked so much like her,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's kind of creepy."

They chuckled and enjoyed more photos for awhile until her husband walked in.

"What's wrong?"

"Adriel doesn't like when I talk about Jessica too much. He still has hope that she'll come back, you know, he says I talk about her like she's dead."

They frowned. "Oh,"

"I'm sorry."

"No, that's fine. Maybe we can talk later?"

She smiled. "Ye—"

"Who's that?"

"Jessica had a daughter, I'm guessing that's why she was so upset when she ran away. She was pregnant and scared, I just wished she would've told me."

They waited a few moments before a man invaded the screen. Stefan narrowed his eyes sitting up some as Adriel's eyes stayed fixated on Bonnie. He looked between the two and tried to stop his brain from thinking what it was. Was it possible that-

"What happened?"

"Someone ended the call." Stefan said. "Don't get mad at me, but-"

"I think he's my father."

"You see it too?"

She nodded, "Yeah. We look alike, we have the same eyes, he hates it when Yancy talks about my mom. Maybe he paid her to stay away. He's not grieving because he knows that she's alive and I mean he really knows. Unlike Yancy who just has hope."

"I hate to say it, but I think you're right."

"Should we tell?"

"I don't know, Bon. We don't know for sure, we can't just ruin her life based on a hunch. We have no proof."

"You're right. I mean he's not the only guy with green eyes and looks like me. I'm very look alike able."

He chuckled then kissed her head. "Alright, baby, I'm going to fix dinner."

"Okay,"

They kissed as he stood getting prepared. Bonnie took the laptop back upstairs and decided to join her fiancé in the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 13

Bonnie smiled watching Stefan and Olivia. Stefan was filling up the car with gas when Olivia knocked on the window gaining his attention and they started making funny faces trying to get one another to laugh. She loved how Stefan was such a natural when it came to being in father mode and she couldn't wait for them to have babies of their own. Olivia would have a brother or sister to play with which Bonnie knew that she'd love and care for like one of her doll babies.

Stefan got back in the front seat with a smile on his face then adjusted the rearview mirror to look at Olivia causing her to giggle. He smiled even more then drove them off.

(+)

Stefan woke up to his girls still asleep beside him. They were over Bonnie's place to help her finish packing up, when they decided to take a little nap. He had the late shift today so he was in need of a nap but didn't think that he would sleep so late.

Bonnie woke up next a little confused but then relaxed resting her head back on Stefan's chest.

"Baby,"

"Hmm?"

"I have to leave soon. I have work."

"Noo," she dragged out. "I don't like it when you're gone for the night, that's when all the bad happens."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be fine,"

"I know you will."

"Come on, get up,"

She slowly lifted her head from his chest then smiled a little when he grabbed her face and kissed her repeatedly.

"I'll pray for you."

He smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more."

They kissed again before he gently kissed Olivia's head slowly getting out of bed. As she heard the door close, she got in her knees and prayed for Stefan's and the rest of the officers safety. She got back in bed holding her girl close falling back to sleep.

* * *

Bonnie looked into her girl's eyes as they laid face to face on the bed. They exchanged small conversations here and there, but they just mainly enjoyed the quiet. She moved her hand to the side of her daughter's face then smiled a little as she did the same back to her.

"I'm sorry, Livie, for leaving you at the park so I could go with Vince. Mommy should've never done that and I'm sorry. I'll never leave you like that again, I promise."

"It's okay."

She smiled then leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I love you so much. More than anyone on this earth."

"Even Stefan?"

She smiled. "Especially Stefan." Olivia giggled. "You're my favorite person ever! I wish you could be with me all the time."

"Me too,"

She smiled. "Do you think you'll want a baby brother or sister?"

"Umm, maybe."

"Maybe?" Olivia nodded. "Okay. Well Stefan and I want to have a baby together so that when you get older, you'll have a friend and someone who will always be there for you, and look up to you."

"Will you love the baby more than me?"

"That will never happen. I'll love you both so much. You'll always be my baby girl, even when you don't want to be." She moved some hair behind her ear. "Whenever you feel like I love the baby more than you, tell me, alright? Then I'll make sure that I spend extra time with you."

"Okay,"

"Yeah?"

She nodded then closed her eyes when her mother's lips met her forehead. Bonnie held her daughter close and they stayed in an embrace until it was time for dinner.

(+)

Olivia laughed watching her mom have a bubble mustache as they bathed together. "You look silly,"

"What, I think I look like a movie star."

She giggled some more then yawned.

"Are you tired, baby?"

She nodded and Bonnie smiled reaching over to let out the water. She got dressed in a robe then scrubbed Olivia down with some soap just to take sure that she was clean before wrapping her in a towel and lifting her out of the tub. She helped her rub lotion on her body and get dressed in her pajamas before they got back in bed under the sheets after a prayer. Bonnie shut on the TV and they watched it together as Olivia fell asleep. Bonnie was feeling the pull herself, but got up and took a quick shower then completed her nightly routine, then joined her little girl in bed again. She checked her phone searching a few things before texting Stefan letting him know that she misses him and loves him before locking it and falling asleep.

(+)

Bonnie woke up to her alarm then whined a little before shutting it off. She dragged her feet to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face waking her up more. She let Olivia sleep in as she got ready for work but made sure to lay out some clothes for her before she got too much into her routine so they wouldn't have to be scrambling.

As she finished applying minimal makeup, she woke up her daughter shaking her gently. It took a few shakes, but she woke up and was soon in the bathroom brushing her teeth as Bonnie did her hair right beside her. They got dressed together then headed downstairs for breakfast.

The phone rang and she smiled looking at the caller ID. "Hey, babe,"

"Hey, baby, I just wanted to call before you went to work."

"Thank you. I know you're tired right now."

"I am, but that doesn't matter. I miss you and our girl."

She smiles stirring the matter. "We miss you too."

"I'll call you later, alright?"

"Mhm, get some rest."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They ended the call mutually as Bonnie poured the batter into the waffle maker.

* * *

Bonnie sat in Brian's office a little worried since she's never been in here before for a type of meeting or whatever this was. She tried to think of it as a good thing. Maybe he wanted to start a TV show and wanted her to draw one of the characters, but as she heard him step in with a sigh, she knew that it wasn't that this time. She forced a smile as he sat down behind his desk.

"How you going, Bon?"

"Good, good, you?"

"Great, uh, listen. I know that I approved you bringing Olivia in here, you're a great drawer and Stefan is working all the time so he can't watch her and maybe you don't have enough money for a sitter, but I've been getting some anonymous complaints."

"About what?"

"This person or persons say that she's a distraction."

"What, she's perfectly quiet,"

"And I know that, but I can't afford to lose anyone on our team. If I knew who this was I would talk to them to work this out, but I don't."

"Then what are you saying?"

He let out a breath. "Is there anyone that could watch Olivia during the day? Maybe her father or a family member?"

Jacob was completely out of the question. "I guess so,"

"I'm so sorry for this, Bonnie." He sighed as she just stood and walked out.

Bonnie held in her tears heading back to her desk and started packing her stuff asking Olivia to do the same.

"Everything alright?" David asked.

"Not really, but," she shrugged. "I'll tell you later. Ready, baby?"

Olivia nodded then took her mom's hand following her out the door. Before she pulled off, she took several breaths then pulled out her phone calling Stefan.

"Hey, babe,"

"Hey, uh, do you think your parents will be willing to watch Olivia?"

"I don't see why not, why?"

"Someone said that she was a distraction at work. To whom, I don't know, she barely freaking talks, I just-" she let out a frustrated breath.

"Where are you, I'll come get you."

"I'm at work. I'll be fine though, I just need you to call your parents for me, please?"

"Alright. Give me a second."

She nodded and stayed on the phone as he dialed his parents on the home phone. She heard him talking and let out a breath of relief when he thanked them.

"Hello?"

"Yeah,"

"They said they'll watch her. Let me come get you,"

"Okay,"

"I love you, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, I love you too."

They hung up mutually and Bonnie looked in the back seat and smiled at Olivia. "I have to drop you off at grandma and grandpa's house, is that okay?"

"Why can't I stay with you?"

"Won't you have more fun playing with them than sitting at work with me?"

"I don't know,"

She frowned. "I'm sorry, Liv. I want you to stay with me, but someone thinks that it isn't right that you're there."

"Why?"

"Because you're so beautiful, you're distracting them from working! They're like 'Olivia is too beautiful, I can't get my work done because I'm looking at her beautiful face!'"

Olivia giggled. "What?!"

"Yep, so you have to stay with your grandparents while I'm at work because you're taking up everyone's attention." She smiled at her.

Stefan pulled up beside her car and got out as Bonnie opened the door. He held her in her arms then kissed her before opening the back door, taking Olivia out of her booster seat. "Hey, baby girl," he kissed her cheek carrying her over to his car getting her situated inside.

"Am I beautiful, Stefan?"

"Olivia, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

She smiled and he kissed her head then shut her door. Stefan got in the driver's seat then shortly pulled off taking them to his parent's house.

* * *

He wished that he could've stayed with her to talk and comfort her a little more other than the car ride back to her job, but he needed to get to work soon after that and didn't have the time.

He couldn't believe that someone would complain about Olivia, Bonnie said that she barely talked while they were there, he doesn't understand how she could be a distraction to anyone. At least have the respect to tell Bonnie so she knew what to do to make whatever distraction Olivia was causing to go away or at least fade a little.

Not wanting it to get to him, he decided to get ready and make a quick lunch. He wasn't hungry, but needed to eat or else he knew that he would be starving as soon as he sat down in his chair.

(+)

Bonnie knocked on her future parents-in-laws home and smiled when Lily answered the door. She invited her inside. "I hope it's okay that she's napping,"

"That's fine, thank you so much." Lily nodded. "I know it's a lot to ask, but is it possible that this could be a routine thing? Someone at my work complained and I just. I just don't what to do."

Lily frowned then held her as she broke down. She rubbed her back calmly then walked them over to the couch. "You don't have to stress over it, Bonnie, I'll be happy to watch her. It'll give me something to do all day."

She sniffed in. "Thank you."

"Are you sure that's all you're upset about, it seems like you have a lot on your mind."

"I'm on my period,"

Lily didn't mean to laugh but that's what she did laughing more than she had in awhile. Bonnie joined in laughing along with her.

Lily wiped away a tear calming down a little, "Oh, Bonnie." She chuckled. "Oh, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

She smiled. "I'm glad I could help. although, I didn't mean to,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but I just wasn't expecting that."

She smiled. "I'm kind of an open book when it comes to certain things,"

"Good to know." She chuckled.

They turned their heads towards the door as it opened and in walked Bill. He smiled at the girls, kicking off his shoes then Bonnie stood as he made his way over joining him in an embrace.

"Lils told me what happened. It's horrible that someone complained."

"Yeah, I just wish I knew who they were so we could talk something out. I love having Liv there with me, that's how we bond and be together, but that isn't possible anymore."

He frowned pulling away rubbing her back a few. "Everything will work out."

She smiled she before nodding then Bill went to kiss his wife. Bonnie headed upstairs to get Olivia figuring that it was time to get home. As she stepped in the guest room, she frowned noticing that she wasn't in there, then went down the hall searching through the rooms only to find her laying on a queen sized bed that belonged to her grandparents. She smiled then walked over to her shaking her a few times until she woke up.

They made eye contact causing them to smile wider then Bonnie leaned in to kiss her head.

"Did you have fun?" She nodded. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded again and Bonnie lifted her off the bed holding her close to her chest heading downstairs. They said their goodbyes before heading home.

* * *

She breathed out through her nose as Stefan held her close pulling her in close to his body. Her arms were around him as she stood on her toes. He kissed the top of her head then rubbed her back a few times.

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much too."

They pulled away a little to kiss then went back in their hug. "How are you feeling?"

"OK. I'll get over it though, things will be fine."

"Mhm."

"Can we get our girl and lay down?"

"You're tied?"

"Yeah,"

He kissed her head. "Go lay down, I'll go get her."

She nodded but held him a little longer before letting go, turning around walking into his room. She yawned and grabbed a blanket getting settled but not comfortable. Stefan and Olivia got on the bed shortly getting under the blanket. Bonnie smiled and kissed her little girl as they faced each other. Stefan stretched his arm out to run Bonnie's back a little. She smiled then closed her eyes taking a nap.


	15. Chapter 14

Stefan smiled as he kissed her gently moving his hand to the side of her face then down to her neck. She shivered as he did so kissing him back.

"Very, very soon." He whispered against her lips. "You'll be my wife."

"Very, very soon indeed."

He chuckled then kissed her again. "You still want to marry me?" He asked gazing into her eyes. "Have children with me? Spend the rest of your days claimed to me?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I do."

He smiled causing her to do so as well. They kissed a little longer then moved away a little. Stefan's parents smiled at the two and they blushed a little forgetting that they were with company. In just a week, they would be one and with all the quick planning that went into it, they couldn't wait to be married.

"Well, we should be heading out," Bill spoke.

"Thanks for joining us at church,"

"Thanks for inviting us."

They hugged and Stefan walked his parents to the door. Bonnie smiled then playfully screamed as he ran up to her lifting her in his arms and spun her around. He growled playfully nibbling on her neck causing her to giggle and smack his shoulder. He moved away from her neck and she looked down at him smiling as he did so carrying her into the living room smiling even more when her hands met the side of his face before she kissed him.

He sat on the couch having her straddle him so he could gaze into her eyes. She crossed her arms behind his neck then kissed him a few times. "Let's spend the day just like this."

She smiled. "I wish, but we're too busy to be lazy."

"What do you have planned?"

"Oh, just being lazy with you,"

He chuckled then took them upstairs.

(+)

Her hand played in his hair as he sat beside the tub she was bathing in. He surprised her with a rose petal bubble bath as she was napping. She was surprised when he joined her in the bathroom sitting beside the tub just minutes after she got in but wasn't complaining at all.

He leaned in and kissed her a few times. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled then sat up a little to kiss him. "Thanks, babe." They kissed again. "You think you can maybe join me…?"

"Mm, very tempting. _Very_ tempting, but I shouldn't."

"It was worth a shot."

He chuckled. "Soon, baby, soon."

"Yay," they smiled then he stood causing her to frown. "Where you going?"

"I'll be back, I have to make a quick call, just relax a little," he leaned down to kiss her a few times before walking out of the bathroom.

She sighed but relaxed a little by sinking further down into the water. That was now getting cold. She looked out the door not seeing him so quickly pulled on the stopper to drain out the water then stood walking out and over to the sink to grab her towel. She peaked out and heard him talking so made the decision to hop in the shower quickly to wash herself off. Bonnie let out a breath doing exactly that before he entered, but as she turned towards the door placing the towel behind her about to wrap it around, Stefan walked in but paused at the entrance. She stiffened looking in his eyes then quickly wrapped the towel around her.

"I uh. The water was getting cold so I thought I hop out."

He nodded then cleared his throat. "You uh. You look very beautiful naked. And clothed."

She chuckled. "Thanks," she said moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Great, I called in a reservation for lunch at my favorite spot. I figured it's time I take you there."

"I'll get dressed,"

He walked up to her moving his arms around her as he kissed her. "I'll be downstairs." He kissed her again before walking out.

Bonnie lets out a breath feeling as if she was holding it in for hours. She has no idea way she was acting so shy, men in the past have seen her naked body many times and she's always been confident about it, but when it came to Stefan, she froze. She wonders if it has anything to do with them waiting, maybe she was afraid that he would be angry at her or just upset because things weren't planned to go this way and she was a little caught off guard when he acted the exact opposite of how she thought. She needed to remind herself that Stefan isn't like anyone that she's met, that he's forgiving and loving.

Shaking a little, she decided to get dressed picking a grey maxi dress just to make everything easier on her and pairs it with a denim jacket. She pulled her hair up in a bun and applied minimal makeup before slipping on some shoes. By the time she made it downstairs, Stefan was seated on the couch on his phone, but looked up at her with a smile as she stepped in front of him. He stood while complimenting her then kissed her, grabbing her hand walking her out of the house.

"Is this place far?"

"You want to walk?" He caught on to what she wanted.

"Only if it isn't too far,"

"Well driving, it's not, but I'm not sure how long it'll be if we walk. But we can go for a little stroll afterwards?"

"Yeah,"

He opened her door then closed it once she was seated.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Bonnie looked up from her food and to his face. "What do you mean?"

"You seem a little off- different. Is everything okay?"

She let out a breath, "I'm fine, I'm just in my head,"

"What are you thinking about?"

She sighed wondering if she should tell him or not. Not wanting to keep it all in, she told him. "Just about…the whole bathroom thing."

"Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, no it's not your fault, or maybe it is, I just, I don't know, I was so shy. And I know how that might sound, but I'm usually a very comfortable person, you know?"

"Maybe it's just because you value my opinion more than you did anyone else's."

"Yeah, that could be it."

"That's why I'm trying to be a little more open, I guess, with you. I mean we are getting married soon and I don't want things to be uncomfortable between us, you know?"

"So that's why you've been acting strange,"

He chuckled. "Get used to it, babe. This "strange" is the married me."

She smiled then got up to sit next to him in their booth. He moved his arm around her and pulled her close. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Here, I'll feed you,"

She smiled up at him and he kissed her before holding a fry up to her mouth. He kissed her head and as she was done with the fry, he fed her another.

(+)

Bonnie smiled as the Skype call connected and came face with her grandmother.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk lately, things got a little busy here."

"That's alright. Actually, I was wondering if you're free this Saturday?"

"Why?"

"Stefan and I, we're getting married and I would love for you to come. You can bring Adriel too, if you want."

"Oh Bonnie, I would love to, but I have no money for such a plane ticket."

"I can buy it for you. All you need to do is pack and make sure that you get to LAX on time." She smiled.

"Bonnie, I can't ask that from you,"

"You didn't ask, I'm offering. Please, grandma, it would mean so much to me."

Tears rushed to her eyes never thinking that she would be called that in her life. Not after what happened. "Okay, baby, I'll come."

She breathed out a smile. "Maybe, maybe you can walk me down the aisle too? I was going to ask Stefan's dad, but I would love you to do it."

All she could do was nod for now the tears were streaming down her face. Bonnie wanted to hug her tight and close so badly in this moment and she hated that she couldn't. She wiped away some tears herself, and after they talked about what she should expect in Mystic Falls, they ended the call so that Bonnie fix dinner.

She decided to make salmon with rice and fried veggies. Nearing the end, she smiled as Stefan stepped behind her moving his arms around her waist kissing her on the right side of her neck. He turned her head to kiss her lips a few times then stepped away most to her unspoken regard but continued to finish cooking then she set up the table.

* * *

The week went by quickly and they were both glad about that because they would be married very soon. They started packing up the house and started moving into the one that they bought together. They bought some new items like a new beds and couches along with smaller pieces of furniture and decor just for a fresher start. They started decorating their house until it was perfectly to their liking which made them even more excited to move in.

"Are the guys taking you out tonight?" She asked as he held her face.

He kissed her. "Yeah, but don't worry, I'm not into strippers and all that jazz."

"Oh, I wasn't worried,"

He smiled, "You weren't, huh?"

"Nope, nope, nope." She smiled making him chuckle. "Well I'm gonna pick up my grandma from the airport and I _do_ like strippers and all that jazz."

"Oh you do, huh?"

She nodded biting down on her lower lip then yelped a little when he lifted her legs around his waist carrying her over to their couch as she stole a few kisses.

"Do we have to establish some ground rules, baby?"

"Actually, yes, no drinking too much, no staying out too late and—"

"And _no_ strippers."

She smiled. "Alright." She kissed him. "Bonnie Sky Salvatore," they smiled and chuckled a little. "Thank you for everything, Stefan... Can we say our vows now? I kind of want it to be very intimate and then we can repeat it again tomorrow, but I just want to be able to be like this, close and personal, so you can feel the words that I'm saying."

"I love that idea,"

She smiled then let out a breath through her nose before looking in his eyes again. "Stefan Salvatore. To some it's just a name, but to me, that name is a very important person in my life. You helped me when no one else would, you lead me to believe and have faith and love so deeply like I never had before. After everything that I've been through and gone through, I thought that it was impossible for someone to do such a thing, but now I've learned that nothing is impossible. As long as we have God on our side, we can do anything. Thank you for teaching me that. Thank you for helping me to learn that. Without you, I don't know where I would've been right now, but I'm glad that I don't have to wonder. I love you so much, Stefan. I love honestly everything about you and I kind of hate it." He smiled. "I cannot wait to finally be your wife."

"Bonnie Bennett. You are honestly one of the strongest women that I have ever met. I admire you so much, you have so much strength inside your tiny body and I don't know how you do it." She smiled. "I can't even imagine putting myself in your shoes and overcoming everything, all the lies and the heartache and when I look at you now. When I look into your gorgeous eyes and beautiful, beautiful face, I wouldn't even begin to think about the things you have overcome. You're an example to many, myself included. We help each other, we compliment each other, and I love that about us. I love everything about you too, the way you love, the way you care, your confidence, your kind heart. And I cannot wait to be your husband."

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

The party cheered as their lips met wiping away tears and smiling the widest smiles that they've had in awhile. Stefan took his wife's hand and lead her down the aisle and into the limo.

(+)

Yancy smiled watching her granddaughter and grandson share their first dance. She never thought that she would ever be in a position like this, but she thanks The LORD that she is. Getting to witness their love and respect for each other made her truly happy and though she and Bonnie had discussed it some yesterday, actually being able to witness it was something on and other level. It remind her of how she was with Hector.

Bonnie smiled as he twirled her bringing her back to his chest. She felt different and very different and had this feeling ever since she's been announced as Bonnie Salvatore. It's different, but it's the best feeling in the world.

Stefan looked down at her staring into her gorgeous eyes realizing that they could stay like this forever and he would never get bored of the sight. She truly is the one for him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Her heart warmed watching Stefan and Olivia share a dance of their own. Her daughter loved Stefan and that's why she was so comfortable to marry him so quickly. She needed one of the most important girls in her life to love the guy that she loves and she's glad that it worked out that way.

Stefan was going to he a great step-father to her and an equally great father to their future children. It was going to be a journey, but she was ready for it.

(+)

Stefan woke up with his arm wrapped around his wife looking at her sleeping face. He smiled and couldn't help but to kiss her causing her to stir a little but stay asleep. He kissed her again wanting her to wake and she did this time and smiled moving her arm around his bare back.

"You know, Stefan, I always knew you were strong, but never this strong." She ran her hand down his biceps as best she could.

"My guns weren't popping out through my shirts?"

She laughed. "You don't wear tight enough shirts."

"Gotcha."

She kissed him then looked over at the time. "We should get up, we have company coming over later." She looked back over at him.

"Right." He got up with a breath.

She followed then walked over to the closet picking out something to wear. A smile jumped to her face feelings his arms around her. "By the way," he talked in her ear, "last night was pretty good."

"Just pretty good, eh?"

"Don't worry, we'll top it tonight."

She smiled shaking her head but perked up a little coming up with an idea. "Who says we have to wait until tonight?" She asked turning in his arms moving her arms around his neck. "I mean, I don't know about you, but I was planning on showering…"

He looked into her eyes ready to kiss her, just she slipped out of his hold heading towards the bathroom and once the water started running, he followed her inside.

(+)

"Look at those two," Yancy and Bonnie smiled watching Stefan push Olivia on the swing.

"I tell ya, I can watch them bond for hours on end but it never stops making me smile or just feel like I'm the luckiest woman ever. I was really scared when they met, but they bonded instantly."

Yancy smiled. "Are you two planning to have any more children?"

"We are, actually. We want to start soon so don't be surprised when I call you and tell you the news."

"I was actually thinking about moving down here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would love to be closer to my family. This is all that I've ever wanted and I never thought that I would have it. It's all thanks to that husband of yours."

She smiled and looked back over at the two who were now making their way over. "He is pretty great."

"We're gonna go get some ice cream, you two want to join?"

They exchanged looks. "Yeah, sure."

"Great,"

"Can I get on your shoulders, dad?"

"Of course, baby," he lifted her making her giggle then placed her on his shoulders. "Are you safe up there?"

"Yep!"

He smiled then started towards the ice cream cart only a block away. Bonnie smiled wrapping her arm around her grandma's as they followed behind him.

(+)

She giggled as he hovered above her kissing her cheeks a few times before nibbling on her neck. Her arms wrapped around him then moved up his back as their lips met.

"I'm glad my grandma's here cause I don't have to cook."

He chuckled then shook his head. "You shouldn't let your grandma cook, she's a guest."

"She insisted, I didn't want to fight."

He chuckled then kissed her sweetly.

"Mommy?" They both looked over at the door seeing Olivia stand there rubbing her right eye. "I had a bad dream."

Stefan moved off her and she got up to hold her in her arms, hugging her close. "It's okay, baby, I got you." She kissed her head.

Stefan rubbed her small back as Bonnie sat on the bed. "Want me to pray for you to make the bad dreams go away?" She nodded. "Okay. LORD, please take these bad dreams away from Olivia and allow her to sleep peacefully and happily. In Your name we pray. Amen."

"Amen."

They laid down and Stefan wrapped his arm around his girls.

* * *

Stefan closed his eyes as Olivia's hands met the sides of his face pulling him into her face. He rubbed her back as she kept this position breathing steadily. Bonnie was still asleep and they have woken up around the same time about thirty minutes ago.

"Mommy said that she's gonna have a baby,"

"Mhm. Is that okay with you?" He opened his eyes.

"Will you love the baby more than me?"

"Absolutely not. I love you so, so very much, that will never change. You'll always be my baby girl." He kissed her cheek. "I promise."

He hugged her a little tighter than usual then pulled away. "Are you gonna love the baby more than me?"

She giggled. "Nope,"

"Good. We have to stick together." He tickled her a little causing her to laugh. "I love you, Livie."

"I love you too."

He kissed her head then closed his eyes as she kissed his lips.

* * *

Bonnie shook her head as Olivia was holding onto Stefan's leg as he was getting ready for work. She, much like herself, didn't want him to leave but was expressing it more than she would. Bonnie chuckled watching him struggle to walk then decided to interfere.

"Alright, girly, let's let daddy go to work." She forced her off.

"Come here," Stefan stretched out his arms then held her close. "I'll be back soon, I promise." He kissed the side of her head. "I love you,"

"I love you too."

He kissed her head again then stretched out his arm grabbing his wife by her waist. They kissed a few times. "I love you, baby."

"I love you more."

They kissed a few more times then prayed before Bonnie held her daughter watching him leave.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I just want to say thank you for your reviews and comments. When I first put this story up I didn't expect anyone to actually read it or review it and all that other jazz but the response I am getting from this story just warms my heart! With mostly every review, you all are coming to realize what I wanted you to or what I was/am trying to "teach" through this story. It means so much to me and I just want to thank you and please enjoy this chapter :).**

* * *

Date night. Something that they haven't had in awhile and Stefan was glad for once that he had the morning shift so they could go out for dinner. She was getting dressed in the other room because she wanted him to be clueless about her outfit just because she loved to see his reaction to certain things. It made her feel good, confident.

"Alright, let me see my girl." He projected down the hall finishing up his buttons.

"What do ya think?" She poses at the threshold of their door.

Stefan turned to face her moving his eyes down her body then whistled. She smiled then turned in her sweetheart neckline dress with sheer sleeves stopping just above her knees. He walked up to her wrapping her in his arms getting a closer look at her smokey eye and semi glossed lips.

"As always, you look phenomenal."

She smiled then moved her arms around his neck. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, husband."

He looked into her eyes then kissed her holding her closer. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

She kissed him again before taking his hand walking with him out the door.

* * *

"Aw, babe," Bonnie frowned looking over at him as he pulled over. He chuckled then kissed her and she moved her hand to the side of his face.

"You're so thoughtful," she said sadly making him laugh a little.

"You're my baby,"

She kisses him then watches as he gets out the car and goes to open her door. He reached out his hand which she took and followed him to the food cart to which they went to when they first officially confessed their feelings for each other. They ordered the same tacos and sat at the same picnic table. Bonnie sat up a little in her seat moving in and Stefan followed meeting their lips in the middle.

"I'd figure I take us someplace that holds meaning."

She smiled. "I love it."

He smiled then kissed her again, a little longer this time, before sitting back down.

"Tell me how you're feeling right now. With everything."

"Honestly, this is the most stable I have ever felt. I mean the whole thing with Olivia not being able to come to work with me anymore was a setback, but in a way I look at it as kind of a blessing because she'll grow closer to her grandparents."

Stefan nodded. "How do you feel about us?"

She smiled, "I love us."

"I love us too."

"Come here,"

He smiled a little before getting up to walk over to her side of the table then sat next to her, looking into her eyes. "I remember when we first kissed." He caressed the side of her face. "You drove me insane, Bonnie. It was hard to go that long without talking to you or seeing you, you have no idea. You were always on my mind."

She could've swooned, but she kissed him instead with all the passion that she had leaving her breathless. Her eyes closed feeling his lips again but this time on her cheek, neck, and collar bones before meeting their lips once. She trapped the corner of her lower lip between her teeth then slowly opened her eyes meeting his.

"Take me home."

(+)

He smiled running his hand along her bare back repeatedly looking into her eyes.

"…so yeah, it completely sucked."

He chuckled then kissed her. "It sounded entertaining to me,"

"By entertaining you mean embarrassing, then yeah."

He kissed her again. "Next time you have a work party, I'll go with you, babe, and look out for ya."

She smiled. "Yay, and I get to show you off," her leg moved slightly around his waist once he moved her on her back.

He leaned down to kiss her, but shortly they had to pull away because of the phone ringing. Stefan reached across to the night stand answering it.

"Hello? …Liv?" Bonnie sat up with worry. "What's wrong, baby girl?" He put the phone on speaker phone.

"…yelled at me. I want to come live with you and mommy forever."

They both let out slight breaths of relief. "It's okay that he yelled, sweetheart, were you being a good girl?"

"I think so,"

They frowned hearing her 'I'm about to cry' voice. "It's okay, don't cry," Bonnie soothed. "We'll see you very, very soon, okay?"

"Mhmm,"

"We love you so, so much."

"I love you too."

"Okay, bye, baby,"

"Bye,"

Stefan waited until she ended the call before putting the phone back on it's stand. He frowned seeing his wife's face and knew exactly what she was thinking. "Babe,"

"I know. She can't stay with us unless it's a bigger issue. I feel so bad, Stef, I just want to hold her."

"Me too. But we will see her soon. Soon, she'll be with us in our arms. It's going to go by quicker than you know it."

She nodded and he kissed her on the forehead before pulling her close.

* * *

Bonnie woke up and stretched a little secured under his arm. She felt him start to shift then let out a long breath signaling to her that he's just woken up. She smiled as he kissed her head probably unaware that she's awake by how he stays still. She enjoys it for awhile before she moves and his hold loosens so she could turn in his arm.

"Good morning."

"Good morning,"

They kissed a few times. "I was thinking about our honeymoon,"

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "I want to take you to an island."

She raised a brow. "An island?"

He nodded. "Somewhere private and intimate, just you and me for a couple of days."

"I would love that."

"Yeah?" She nodded. "Then afterwards, we'll go to Disney or something with Liv."

"And then we start makin babies."

He chuckled. "And then we'll start makin babies."

They smiled then kissed several times before Stefan's alarm went off. Bonnie pouted and he sighed getting up from the bed. She followed him into the bathroom and sat on the counter as he showered.

"Did I mention to you that my grandma might move over here?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she told me that she's thinking about it and I hope she does. It would be great for her to be close and Olivia can bond with both her grandparents."

"Yeah, she'll love that. And you'll get to know more about your family."

"Yep, yep. I'm gonna make breakfast."

"Waffles, please."

"Alright," she hopped off the counter and started towards the stairs.

(+)

She felt somewhat like an idiot, but she asked for it and Stefan won't back down.

"I think I need training wheels first."

He couldn't stop his laugh. "No, you're doing fine." He held her waist to steady her as her legs stretched to the concrete. "Just relax a little."

She pouted then even more as Olivia rode past her ringing her bell. Letting out a breath, Bonnie pushed her helmet back a little then told him that she was ready to try again. As she raised one leg to meet the petal, Stefan lifted his hands away from her body, but held on to the back of the seat. He quickly grabbed on to her when she started to wobble, but shortly let go as she regained balance.

A smile came to Bonnie's face as she started moving forward with minor wobbling until she wasn't wobbling anymore. That smile started to fade a little when a stop sign was nearing and suddenly, she forgot how to stop.

"Babe, how do I stop?!"

"Just press down on the silver ledge thing on the handle bar," he projected.

She did and immediately causing her to lose balance again and tilt over, but luckily she caught herself before she hit the ground. Stefan jogged up to her and smiled at her pouting face.

"Maybe I should've got you gloves too,"

"This sucks."

He chuckled.

"Are you okay, mommy?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, baby, thanks."

"You did good for your first try,"

"Thank you, I can't wait until I'm as good as you."

She giggled a little then started riding again. Stefan kissed her then her hands making her smile. "Are you done for today?"

"No, I almost had it, I just freaked out a little."

He nods then picks up her bike and stands by as she gets back on it.

* * *

Bonnie bit down on her lower lip stopping her giggles as he nibbled on her neck then let out a burst of laughter when he tickled her sides then pushed him off. "Stooop,"

He chuckled. "Oh, so now you want me to stop."

"When the tickling starts, play times over."

"Oh, alright, good to know."

"No, no, no," Bonnie grabbed a hold of his arms as he moved to get up. "Now I need to know a weakness of yours."

"Oh, baby. Daddy ain't got no weaknesses."

She laughed then shook her head. "You're so dumb."

He shrugged continuing to walk out their room. He went to check on Olivia and smiled some seeing her asleep. He watched her for a little then walked in her room kneeling by the bed. He moved his hand caressing the side of her face before kissing her forehead.

"I love you, baby girl." He whispered before standing and slowly backing out.

Bonnie smiled waiting for him by the door then wrapped her arms around him holding him from behind. "You're such a great dad, you know that?"

He smiled. "I try. Sometimes I think about when she gets older and fully understands things, she'll just, I don't know, she won't call me her dad anymore. And I know I shouldn't really worry, but, I don't know, it's a fear of mine."

"Where you fear is where you trust God the least,"

He smiles. "You're right." He looks over at her and she smiles before kissing him.

"And I don't think you need to worry. She loves you so much now she'll love you even more later. She called you her dad long before you were even close to being that, I don't think that will go away just because she's thirteen."

He holds her resting the bottom of his chin on the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you more."

They hold each other for a little longer before they head downstairs and start on dinner.

(+)

Her giddy and excitement did not fade an ounce. They were hours away from their tropical honeymoon and her insides felt like they were going to explode confetti. Stefan was asleep beside her and she had no idea how he could possibly be asleep at a moment like this. She wanted to wake him just for the heck of it and so that also he could join in on her excitement. She would cherish these—what she hoped to be—glorious three days at St. Lucian and have as much fun as she possibly can before she gets pregnant.

"Sleep, baby, sleep." He managed through a tired-some groan.

"I can't, I'm too excited." She kissed him.

"You'll sleep the whole first day there if you don't sleep now, I know you."

She frowned. He was right, she would crash and hard and only get to enjoy two days instead of three.

"Come sit on my lap," she did and snuggled against him closing her eyes as his arms moved around her and his lips met her head.

She wasn't surprised at all when she opened her eyes to the sun shining through the windows. She looked up as he was looking down and smiles came to their faces before their lips met gently.

"Good morning," he greeted with his lips now on her nose then kissed her there.

She smiled. "Good morning." Their lips met again kissing longer before they pulled away not wanting to draw too much attention.

She sat up more then looked out the airplane window.

"We have about an hour left," Stefan said reading her mind. "Then I'll have you all to myself."

"Yay," she smiled looking back over at him to see him biting down on his lip. Her eyebrow raised and she moved in to kiss him. "We can't make babies, I want to have fun and see you get drunk."

He chuckled. "No promises, babe."

"Yes promises," she tried to stop her smile when he smiled, but couldn't help herself. "I don't like you."

"I know you don't, you _luuuv_ me."

She rolled her eyes causing him to laugh a little. They ordered some breakfast and as they finished up, the plane landed and they headed to their suite.

"Oh my, this is- I don't even know how to put it to words." Bonnie dropped her bag by the door.

"Wow, it looks even better than the pictures." He lifted her bag and walked to find the bedroom.

Bonnie followed behind stopping every time she passed a door to open it and see what's inside. Stefan chuckled as she jumped on the bed then made noises of bliss of how comfortable it was.

"Babe, we need this bed for our house."

He joined her then realized that she was right. "Yes we do."

"There's a private pool outside too?" She got up and walked over to the double doors sliding it open only to sigh at the deep blue water.

"Let's take a dip."

She smiled then went to grab her bikini.

* * *

They kissed as he fed her another grape and she moved to straddle his lap. "This is the best ever."

He moved his arms around her. "It's just day one," he kissed her again.

"Are we gonna go dancing and lay on the beach and watch the moon?"

"Whatever you want."

She smiled softly leaning in, bumping their foreheads lightly. "Thank you, baby, for all this,"

"You don't have to thank me. I want to take care of you."

She pulled back looking at his lips then eyes. "Yeah?"

He nodded looking into her eyes before meeting their lips then took them out of the pool.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" He kissed her and when she nodded he kissed her again before getting up.

"No, no, no, lay with me, let's order room service."

He smiled. "Alright. But I still have to put on some clothes so I could get the door."

"If you say so,"

He shook his head and continued pulling up his pants then helped his wife put his shirt on. She was surprised when he lifted her up and carried her into their living room for the next couple of days.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't really like eating on the bed so I moved us to the couch."

"No eating on the bed? What about when you're sick?"

"I camp out on the couch."

"But that's so uncomfortable,"

"All the more reason to get better quicker."

She chuckled and he smiled moving to go order room service for them. She watched him walk back and forth looking down at the menu. She wished that she had her cell phone handy so she could snap a picture and set it as her screensaver. When he was finished, she opened her arms and smiled when he settled between them as she hugged his head.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Kiss me," she loosened her hold and smiled when he faced her.

Stefan moved his arm from around her and to the side of her face. They looked into each other's eyes and Bonnie's breath became short as his eyes slowly shifted to her lips. Her eyes fell closed as he was leaning in and moved her hand to grab his wrist as their lips connected. The knocks on the door were the only thing to break them away but not immediately.

Stefan moved to open the door and welcomed the men inside strolling their food in. He paid them a tip and locked the door behind them. Bonnie stood inhaling the glorious smell then smiled feeling her husband's arms wrap around her from behind.

"You smell good,"

"Are you sure that's not the food?"

He chuckled. "Positive. You always smell so good." He kissed the side of her neck.

"Stop it, I'm hungry," she whined as he turned her in his arms bring hers around his neck.

"Fine." He kissed her once quickly but she kissed him again a little longer before they got started on their meal.

(+)

Bonnie laughed as he spun around with her on his back as he walked them along the beach. The sun was setting and they were on their way to a party so they could dance just as Bonnie requested.

She smiled widely hearing the music getting closer and louder and decided to hop off his back so she could drag him along. Stefan chuckled but kept up and once they found a good spot on the sand "dance floor", he spun her around pulling her back to meet her back to his front moving an arm around her.

She smiled then started dancing to the beat getting lost in the music. She doesn't remember how long it's been since she's been to a party like this, but was glad that she now got to let loose a little and see Stefan in this environment as well. Her head leaned back singing along to some of the lyrics moving her arms up to the sky before circling to go around his neck.

* * *

They smiled as they met their glasses toasting to a great honeymoon before taking a sip of their wine.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled not being able to stop the feeling of shyness take affect. "Thank you,"

He chuckled in knowing then leaning in to kiss her twice. "You're so cute," he grew a smile when she did then kissed her again.

She took another sip. "Remember when you suggested that I quit my job to stay home with our kiddies?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you still mean that?"

"Only if you want to."

"I think I may want to. I didn't get the chance to do it for Olivia, you know, and it's not like I really had the choice, but since I do now I want to take it."

He nodded. "Well when you go on maternity leave, see how much you like it and then decide. I never wanted to pressure you into it, I just thought-"

"I never felt pressured, Stefan, I get it."

He smiled then sat up some more as she got up to sit on his lap. He moved his hand around her mid back. They stayed this way a little longer before leaving to find the perfect spot on the beach where they could watch the moon. Bonnie rested her head in his chest and let out a breath at the sight.


	17. Chapter 16

**Eleven months later**

Bonnie let out a breath but put on her "happy face" as she stood in front of the wall holding a sign that read "Nine Months". Yep. She was nine months pregnant with their baby girl and was both excited and nervous because of Olivia. She really hoped that they would have a boy since the possible jealousy factor wouldn't be as strong as it might be, but God blessed them with a girl. Stefan personally loved it, he thought that a girl was perfect for Olivia since she'll definitely have a playmate and have someone to set an example for as she gets older. Also, he wanted another girl period, so he had no worries.

"Say cheese,"

Bonnie smiled then he snapped the picture.

Pregnancy so far has been better than what she remembers. That could possibly—and more than likely be because Stefan was there for her whenever he could be. He obviously had work, but when he wasn't working, he was by her side taking orders, rubbing her feet or shoulders, grabbing her a snack, surprising her with baths, almost anything. She felt so lucky to have him by her side and would try to not take advantage of his help, but sometimes she couldn't help herself.

"How do I look?"

"As beautiful as always." He said looking down at the Polaroid then up at her.

She smiled then followed him over to put the photo in their scrapbook. Once he placed the picture in, he moved to kiss her then his baby.

"Hey, daddy's girl, I can't wait to see my little Hannah." He smiled when she started moving and kicking. "You can't wait to see your daddy either, can you?"

"Another daddy's girl, what are you gonna do when they get older and start dating?"

"I don't even want to think about that, I'm enjoying the moment."

Bonnie chuckled then moved her hands to her stomach. "I can't wait till she's out. I want to see her face."

He smiles. "Me too. From the ultrasounds though, she looks like me."

She narrowed her eyes at the slight smugness in his voice. "I don't know, I have strong genes."

"Mine are stronger."

"I guess we'll see,"

"I guess we will," he smiled then kissed her.

She pulled away to meet his eyes then pulled him in again kissing him rougher as she gripped the collar of his shirt drawing him in closer. His arms moved to opposite sides of her as she started to lay back. Bonnie abruptly pulled away causing Stefan to narrow his eyes, but then he felt exactly why she pulled away. Her water just broke.

"It's time,"

He breathed out a smile, "It's time."

(+)

His eyes closed for a few seconds hearing his child's joyous cry before opening his eyes only to close them again as he made first contact with his little one before she was carried away to get cleaned. He knelt beside his wife and kissed her repeatedly confessing his love and thanks shedding a few tears. He pulled away as their Hannah was handed off to him and he met his forehead with hers before kissing her small mouth.

"Daddy loves you so, so much." He held her close before giving her to Bonnie.

Tears filled her eyes looking down at another gorgeous girl and she couldn't wait for Olivia to see her. "You were right. Your genes are stronger."

He chuckled then kissed the side of her forehead before her lips. "I see you in her too."

"You're just being nice."

"Maybe just a little,"

She looking shockingly over at him then hit her elbow to his arm.

* * *

He wished that he was a photographer at this moment. The way this whole scene is playing out would be the most beautiful picture and he could just be bias, but a part of him knows that he's not. Seeing his wife breastfeed is the most magical thing ever. It's such an intimate and special moment between mother and child and that truly sets their bond. Bonnie is in a raw state with not a trace of makeup on her face or a brush or comb through her hair since given birth. She has nothing but his shirt on and he's never seen anything more beautiful.

"At least she has my eyes," she spoke softly rubbing her thumb along Hannah's small cheek.

He smiled ghostly. "Here, let me take her," he reached out for her once she was done feeding.

Bonnie smiled over at him as he softly parted their little girl's back bouncing slightly. "You're a natural."

"Everything just kicked in as soon as I heard her cry. I thought I was only good with toddlers, but I guess not. Not now at least."

Bonnie chuckled. After she burped, Stefan joined Bonnie on their bed so that they could admire their little one. She came out seven pounds and eight punches after two hours of labor without any drugs. They were sent home once everything checked out and since it wasn't as horrible as she thought, she figured that she do another all natural birth with their next child.

Hannah yawned showing off her pink gums making her parents smile. "Someone's a sleepy girl."

"I say we're both sleepy girls," Bonnie shifted. "I'm so tired."

"Take a nap, I got her."

"Thanks, babe."

He kissed her gently then lifted their girl from her hands and watched her lay down to close her eyes. He moved his hand to her back soothing her more until she was asleep. He smiled noticing that Hannah had drifted off herself so he gently sets her down, removed his shirt before laying down himself then placed Hannah's head over his heart.

(+)

Stefan held Olivia on his hip as he walked into the house. She said that she was excited to see her little sister so he was excited himself.

Bonnie was waiting for them in the living room and Stefan returned her feet to the ground and smiled as she ran over to greet Hannah.

"Hi,"

"Say 'hi, big sister'," Bonnie spoke in a calming voice. "You want to hold her?"

She nodded and Stefan walked over to place Olivia on his lap as Bonnie placed Hannah in her arms.

"She's so cute."

The parents chuckled and Stefan kissed her head. "You're doing a good job, Liv. You're going to be a great big sister."

She smiled then kissed her head.

Bonnie felt the weight lift up off her shoulders all at once just by that simple gesture because she now knew that Olivia was okay with everything. The last thing she wanted was for her to feel left out, but knowing that Olivia (so far) loves being a sister, she can finally let go of that slip of worry.

* * *

Bonnie could only shake her head as Olivia asked Stefan to hold her like a baby. He of course obliged and started bouncing on his toes as he kissed her face and complimented her on her beauty.

"You want to go to the store with me?" Stefan asked looking down at her.

She nodded then closed her eyes as he kissed her head then sat her down telling her to go get her shoes. He smiled looking over at Bonnie who was shaking her head then joined her on the couch.

"Don't start,"

"I'm not gonna say anything." Bonnie said in a higher tone than usual so he wasn't surprised when she added a 'but'. "But, just know that this _will_ last long."

"I'm ready for it, babe."

"Alright, I just want my husband to be prepared."

"And that's why I love you."

They kissed only to pull away once Olivia rejoined them in the living room and hopped on Stefan's lap. They chuckled.

"Is this just a father-daughter date?"

"Why?"

"I'm so tired of being in the house,"

"I guess you can tag along, is that OK, babe?" He asked and Olivia nodded.

"Hold her while I go change real quick."

He nodded taking their girl in his hands as Bonnie got up heading upstairs. Stefan kissed her head then Olivia's causing her to smile.

"I love my baby girls so much."

Bonnie came down shortly after and they all gathered in the car before Stefan drove off. This would be their first time all going out as a family like this, but things were going well. Olivia sat in the front of the cart as Stefan pushed and Bonnie held Hannah.

"Baby,"

She smiled over at him, "Hm?"

"I just want to kiss you," he leaned in meeting their lips kissing her a few times.

Olivia giggled then looked away before gasping, "Can I have that, please?"

"Uh, sure. Since you're such a great big sister, you can have it." Stefan said placing the doll in the cart.

"What do you say, Liv?" Bonnie asked.

"Thank you, dad."

He smiled then kissed her head. "You're welcome, baby girl." He pushed the cart towards the food.

(+)

She held in her laughter hearing all three of her loves snoring after a long day. She was up because she was having a little difficult time falling back to sleep after feeding Hannah, but now she's not thinking of her sleeplessness as a bad thing anymore. She recorded a few seconds of the snore-fest to keep the memory which she knew she would cherish for a very long time.

First Stefan followed by Olivia then shortly Hannah all snoring in a tune loud, medium, soft and strangely it was soothing. Stefan never really snored, but after Hannah's birth is when it started. She figured that he was tired most days which caused him to snore like a pig, but she would usually fall asleep before him so she didn't mind it.

Closing her eyes, Bonnie got some rest unknowingly joining in on the family song.

* * *

Stefan hated to leave, but he needed to get to work. He was somewhat glad that he had the early shift hoping that if things weren't too busy he could come home soon. His girls were all still asleep, but he kissed each one before quietly stepping out of the room. He decided to get some breakfast from a drive thru not wanting to risk making too much noise in the kitchen knowing that they all needed the rest, especially Bonnie.

"May I have one hash brown, two sausage biscuits, and a medium orange juice,"

He listens to the woman repeat his order before giving him the total. He digs in his pocket for his wallet as he's pulling up to the window and handed the exact amount skipping the receipt, pulling up to the second window. A man hands him the bag and drink and he thanks him before pulling into an empty parking space.

He only ate and drove when he completely had to, otherwise he would like to enjoy his food without having to worry about getting into an accident. He turned his radio up just a little more having the worship song fill his car better and after thanking God for the food and blessing it, he started eating.

Occasionally he would sing along if his mouth wasn't too full and nod his head to the beat closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. Listening to the Christian radio at the start of every day (and during it) made his days so much better, lifted away all the worries, emptying his head so he's only focused on The Most High and his grace, love, mercy, and kindness.

After he was done eating, he prayed again thanking God for everything he has done, will do, and will continue to do. He asked for protection, guidance, and strength as he worked through his shift and headed to the station.

(+)

Bonnie turned down the radio as she picked up her phone to make a call. She waited then smiled when he answered. "Hey, babe,"

"Hey, baby, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to call. Are you busy?"

"Uh not so much right now."

"Alright well I won't keep you, I just wanted to hear your voice."

He smiled slightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Alright, bye."

"Bye,"

She sighed ending the call but went to go check on her girls who were playing together. She smiled and sat beside Hannah who was watching her sister with wide eyes in her rocker.

"Do you like being a big sister, Liv?"

She nodded. "Yep!"

"That's good. I can tell that Hannah really loves you, she'll look up to you as she gets older."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that she'll be copying you a lot so you have to make sure that you're a good girl so she could be a good girl too."

"Okay, I will."

Bonnie chuckled then stood hearing the doorbell ring. She looked out the peephole and smiled as she opened it welcoming in her mother in law.

"Hi,"

They hugged as Lily greeted her back. They walked inside together and after hugging Olivia, Lily lifted Hannah up from her rocker and held her close then kissed her forehead.

"So how does it feel to take a break from work?"

Bonnie let out a breath. "It's a change, but I think I wanted to keep this permanent. Stefan suggested that I quit my job before we had Hannah and I didn't think that I would want to, but I think I've changed my mind."

"I was the same way with the boys. I loved my job, but I loved taking care of the boys more."

Bonnie smiled then nodded. "Yeah I think I'm starting to like taking care of my girls more."

When Stefan arrived home, he wasn't surprised to see his girls all asleep. The TV was muted for whatever the reason and a blanket was thrown over them like it was rushed. He chuckled then shut off the TV before he gently shook his wife. He hated to wake her, but he wanted her to be comfortable.

"Mmmgh?"

"Lets just go upstairs to lay in the bed."

She whined a little more but get up taking Hannah out of her rocker as Stefan carried Olivia upstairs and placed her in her room on her bed. He walked to their room as Bonnie was climbing under the covers. He wrapped his arm around her before pressing his lips against her forehead rubbing her back.

* * *

They gazed into each other's eyes as Stefan's hand was on the side of her face with his thumb moving back and forth constantly. He could look at her all day and vice versa. He moved his hand to her chin lifting it slightly so he could kiss her before she got up ready to feed their little Hannah.


	18. Chapter 17

**Five Months later**

Stefan smiled widely listening to his little girl laugh then pretended to eat what was in her (thankfully) empty hand as she held it out to him. He pushed his nose and mouth against her small palm having his lips cover his teeth and made munching sounds having her laughing.

"My baby girl is so sweet sharing with her daddy," he kissed her puffy cheek.

Seeing how tired Bonnie has been lately, he worked out a temporary schedule with his boss to have him home just a little more often and by that he means having a full night schedule. He figured that if was here during the day he could help out more and give Bonnie more rest until Hannah gets a little older.

"I'm sorry I slept so late," Bonnie walked in the kitchen.

"It's fine, we were just eating." He smiled up at her then closed his eyes as she kissed him.

"I have no idea why I'm so tired, I'm young, I should be able to handle this on my own."

Stefan chuckled. "I'm happy to be here, don't feel bad."

She smiled feeling like a lucky woman then kissed their baby then decided to lift her from the high chair. "Hannah, my sloppy girl," she smiled gently wiping her face.

"Are you hungry?"

"Um I'll just take some toast."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I'm not all that hungry."

He nodded then stood going into the pantry to retrieve the bread then headed back in the kitchen. "I was thinking that we go for a little walk today to get Han out the house. What do you think?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

He nodded. "And uh afterwards when she's down for a nap maybe we could… catch up a little?"

She smiled. "Perfect."

When her toast was ready, he spread butter over the three pieces and cut them in half. Bonnie smiled and thanked him before he kissed her a few times pulling away slowly.

(+)

Bonnie rested her head on his chest with a slight smile on her face and it grew even more when he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and kissed his lips a few times before sitting up a little.

"I have a surprise for you, baby," he said then kissed her.

"What?"

"Well are you still looking to be an actress?"

She gasped. "Why?"

"Oh, just because I just so happen to have four tickets to Los Angeles."

"Shut up," she tried not to yell.

He chuckled. "I have some training to do over there soon and I was thinking that you and our babies come along too since it's gonna be awhile and I don't want to be without my girls for too long. The only thing is that I wonder if Jacob would allow us to take Liv."

Bonnie frowned. "I think so. I'm sure we can work something out."

He nodded. "Me too. But anyway I figured that you do a little auditioning for a small part or something."

She smiled. "I love you, I would love to do that."

"Good."

Their lips met in a slow movement before breaking apart hearing cries through the monitor.

* * *

They bathed Hannah together before he started to get ready for work. Bonnie loved his company during the day, but she hated him going out during the night. Nothing bad ever really happens around here, but she still hated it. Stefan knew of this which is why they would always pray together before he left for his shift hoping that it would make her feel better with it.

He wrapped her in his arms then kissed the top of her head once the prayer was done. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." She pulled away from his hug a little to meet their lips then waved him goodbye.

She sighed before closing then locking the door then went to go check on Hannah before making dinner.

* * *

Bonnie sat on the couch placing the baby monitor beside her as she enjoyed her meal. She feels as if she suddenly turned part bat because she wasn't tired at all, but once morning rolls around, all she wants to do is sleep. She wonders if it's because of Stefan, she wanted to stay awake long enough to make sure that he arrived home alright and when she knows, she then goes to sleep.

Hannah broke her out of her thoughts as she stirred a little and Bonnie smiled seeing that she stayed asleep. Knowing that she should get some rest herself, Bonnie put her plate away and went to get Hannah from her crib before laying her by her side and closed her eyes.

(+)

Stefan dug in his pocket hearing his phone go off. He was in the car after getting some coffee when it went off thinking that it was probably Bonnie, but furrowed his brow when it was an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Um. I'm not sure if you remember me but I was the woman- the prostitute that you stopped, late last year. You offered to walk me home and gave me your card and told me that I could call whenever I needed to."

"Yeah, I remember. How are you?"

"Really good, actually that's why I'm calling. When you did that, no one has really offered to help me or anything like that and by it coming from you, someone of high authority and by someone who could've just arrested me or do nothing at all, it really changed me. You saved my life. After that night I was still so shocked and a little confused and I was invited to a party but I didn't go because, again my mind was out of it and at the party there was a shooting."

"Oh man,"

"And my friend was hurt really bad, she's recovered, but she isn't the same. And I know that I would've been right by her side and I could be in a hospital bed right now or even worse than that and I just want to thank you. If you hadn't done what you did, I don't know where I would be right now. And I'm also turning my life around. I was able to get a job that I love and I met someone and I don't remember a time where I was this happy."

"May I get your name?"

"Jade,"

"Jade, firstly I'll keep your friend in my prayers and secondly, you're so very welcome. You just made my night, thank you so much for calling, maybe we can meet up sometime."

"I'm glad you offered, I was too afraid to,"

Stefan chuckled. "Whenever you're free I work nights now so in good during the day."

"Will tomorrow for lunch be fine? That's when I'm off."

"Absolutely. I may have to bring my daughter depending on how long my wife sleeps."

Jade chuckled a little. "Okay, sounds great. I'll let you get back to work and I'll just text you my favorite restaurant."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Bye,"

Stefan smiled as the called ended and immediately went to prayer thanking God for everything and praying for Jade and her friend.

(+)

Bonnie smiled waking up seeing her husband soundly asleep with his hand on their little girl's back. She carefully got up from the bed and went downstairs deciding to make breakfast. She had more energy today and thought that it was because she actually got a good amount of sleep last night and also the excitement of going to LA. Thinking of that, she knew that she had to call Jacob and probably beg him to let Olivia go with them.

"Good morning," Stefan wrapped her in his arms from behind then kissed her shoulder.

She smiled. "Good morning, baby."

They kissed. "Remember when you first kissed me then avoided me for months and when you saw me I was talking to a woman?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well her name is Jade and she actually called me last night and thanked me. She said that I helped her get out of a bad situation and that she's turning her life around."

"That's great," Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah and um I'm meeting her for lunch today." He braced himself.

The smile slowly started to fade from her mouth processing his words. "You're what?"

"Just so we can catch up, you know, build a relationship."

"I don't want you two to be friends."

"Babe-"

"I'm sorry but unless she's an old fart, then no. I mean lunch is fine, but this will be the first and last."

He smiled then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm not kidding, Stefan." She told him when his smile wouldn't fade.

"I can't have a lady friend?"

"Nope. No. Uh-un. No."

"But this is different, babe. She probably needs my help. Come on, she knows about my lovely wife and Hannah. She said that she has a boyfriend so it's all good in the hood."

She forced herself to not laugh. "Fine. Then I want to meet her."

"Good, maybe you two could connect. But not today, I want it to be just us." He saw the look on her face then went to explain. "I mean she may not be so comfortable because if you go, we'll have to take Han and she might not be so cooperative and it'll be a distraction. Next time, I promise."

She stared at him longer before letting out a breath. "Okay."

"I love you, Bonnie."

She chuckled. "I love you too, Stefan."

Before they could kiss, Hannah woke crying for her parents. Stefan kissed her quickly before going to get their girl.

(+)

Stefan smiled as Jade continued on with her story. After catching up and getting more detail about her life and her friend's life, they moved on to other topics discussing faith and past mistakes that only made themselves stronger in the end.

"So your wife, let me guess, she wasn't excited about us meeting?" Jade said after a while.

Stefan chuckled. "How'd you know?"

"I'm a woman, we think alike." She smiled when he did. "Anyway she's lucky to have someone like you, Stefan. This whole time talking to you, I could've swore that I would see judgment in those eyes, but I don't see a hint of it."

He let out a breath. "I wasn't always like this, let me tell you. When Amber died and even before that, I wasn't the most welcoming. I wouldn't say I would hate, but I wouldn't love either. Taking time to figure myself out is all that I really needed to get my act together. Reading the Bible is one thing, practicing it is a whole different story."

She nodded. "While we're on the topic of Bible's, I was wondering if you could help me pick out one for myself."

"Definitely."

Jade smiled then shortly they left the restaurant and went to the bookstore.

* * *

"So how was your date with Jade?"

Stefan gave her a look causing her to chuckle. "It was really good. We talked and ate and laughed. I got her a Bible afterwards and yeah, it was a good time."

"Sorry I acted like a jealous be-atch earlier. I want you to help people and talk with them and all that stuff. You're helping people, changing lives, I shouldn't stop you from doing that."

"Come here," he opened his arms for her to embrace him and he pulled her close before moving away to kiss her lips then hugged her again. "I love you, baby."

"I love you more."

They kissed again before getting up to check on Hannah.

(+)

She took deep breaths trying to calm herself as she searched for his number through her contacts searching for Jacob. She needed to tell him about California because they leave soon and would very much love to take Olivia with them on this adventure and maybe get her into the acting world if she wanted.

"Hello?"

"Hey, J, I- can I ask you something? It's Bonnie by the way."

"Sure, Bon, what's up?"

"Actually it might be better if we talk in person," Bonnie figured so he knew how serious and genuine she was about this.

"Um, alright. What about in an hour at Mystic Grill?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you in an hour."

"Alright, bye."

Bonnie ended the call then went to find Stefan who was napping with Hannah. She smiled then called out for him softly until he woke. She suddenly grew a little timid thinking that she should've talked to him first about meeting Jacob in person, but it was an impulse decision.

"What's up?"

"I uh- is it okay if I meet up with Jacob so I can tell him about LA?"

"Why in person?"

"Because I want him to know how serious this is. I feel like if it's over the phone, he'll automatically decline, but if it's in person, he'll be more inclined to agree."

He sighed then thought about it. "Alright."

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm not mad."

Bonnie nodded then got on the bed. "I meet him in an hour."

"Alright. Don't stay out too late."

She smiled. "I won't, I promise." She kissed him then rested by his side until she had to leave.

* * *

She forced a smile seeing him walk through the doors and they hugged as he apologized for being late. She brushed it off, telling him that it was alright before retaking her seat.

"I know that this is a little awkward because of our history, and this will be the first time that we're talking face to face like this since a long freaking time, but I have to ask you something important."

"Can I just say something first?"

"I guess,"

"I'm sorry." Bonnie tried not to give him her surprised look but was certain she failed. "I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry for taking you to court, although I think that was partly a good decision. The truth is, Bonnie, I still—"

"Stefan and I want to take Olivia with us to LA for a month. Next month." She interrupted before he said what she thought he would say.

"What?"

"That's why I wanted to meet up. This is important to us that she's there. And I know that it's a lot to ask, but maybe you need a little break or vacation from taking care of her for three years but then after that we can go back to our usual schedule."

She watched his face as he thought. It was like watching paint dry, but she was nervous for it. "Next month?"

"As in next week, yes. I know it's last minute but Stefan basically just found out about it. If you need a few days to think that's fine, but it would mean so much to me that you'll agree."

She watched him as he watched her. "I don't think I can do that."

"Please. Please, I promise she'll be in great hands, my grandmother lives over there and she hasn't seen Olivia since the wedding and I know Liv adores her, so please. Please, Jacob."

He watched her eyes then let out a steady breath through his nose. "I have to think about it."

"Okay, that's fine."

He nodded once before standing to walk away.

Bonnie arrived home and was greeted by Stefan. "How'd it go?"

"I had to beg, but he said that he'll think about it. I think he's going to let us take her, I have a feeling."

"Do you think I'll do damage if I talk to him?"

"I say we just wait. If he says no then I think you two should talk, but for now we should see what he says."

Stefan nods then takes her in his arms hugging her close. She smiled slightly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Can you rub me down later?"

"I have work, babe."

"Afterwards,"

"You're going to stay up?"

"No, just wake me up when you get back and I'll let you sleep in tomorrow."

He chuckled slightly. "Alright, get the oil ready."

She smiled up at him then met their lips a few times before letting him get ready for the night shift.

* * *

Bonnie remembers the first time she's ever got a Stefan massage. It was fairly recent while they were on their late honeymoon as she starts to wonder, one) why hasn't she asked him for one earlier, and two) why hasn't he given her one earlier with these skills?

Her whole being was calm as he worked out her knots and tangles with the beautiful music of their daughter snoring in the background.

She moaned slightly. "I have the best husband ever."

He chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"Perfect. I'll give you one next."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhm," she hummed confirming.

"Well baby, it looks like your time is up."

She chuckled and although she wanted to protest, she got up watching him remove his shirt before lying flatly on the bed. She used the same lavender oil to work on his back, digging the heels of her palms into his back.

"No seducing me right now, Bennett." He spoke when she kissed the back his neck.

She chuckled. "I couldn't help it. I'll control myself."

He voiced his speculation, but then enjoyed the feel of her hands on his back working in such a way to relieve him of all the stress work has to offer most times.

When she was finished, Bonnie laid beside him and smiled when his arm moved around her as he was turning on his side to face her. They kissed multiple times.

"We should get back to our bed."

"I'm so comfy here,"

"Come on, Bennett," he got up extending his arm to which she took. He led them out of the guest room and into their room laying beside her again once they were on the bed. "Much better."

She smiled. "I love it when you call me that, you know. Bennett. It reminds me of our journey together and though it wasn't all smooth sailing, it makes me smile."

He smiled moving his hand to her lower back. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more."

They kissed once lengthily before shutting their eyes to get some sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

Stefan held her close then kissed her head as her smile grew even wider. They were at the airport waiting on the flight to Los Angeles. Bonnie couldn't contain her excitement but she also didn't want to embarrass her family so she just held on to Stefan giving her arms something to do other than jazz hands.

Their babies were napping and they hoped that they'd stay that way for majority of the flight.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"I'm scared of heights."

Stefan chuckled. "I'll take the window seat and keep the blinds closed." He ran his hand down her hair as she looked up at him. They kissed.

(+)

Stefan had to leave his girls pretty quickly after their arrival, so Bonnie thought that she take them exploring. She was so grateful that Jacob allowed Olivia to tag along, it would've been hard for her to truly enjoy this experience without her there.

"Mom, can we go shopping?"

"Of course we can. It's a good thing I snatched up daddy's credit card before he left." She smiled.

* * *

"Thanks, man."

"No problem." Ryan said paying for their meals.

"I'll pay you back, my wife must've took my card without me looking."

He chuckled. "Been there."

"You're married?" They found seats near the window.

"Nah, I got a girl though. I'm not sure if I'm the married type, but I don't know. We've been together for awhile."

"So why not take it to the next level?"

"That's what everyone asks, but I honestly don't have an answer. I guess I'm just not ready, you know?"

"Hm," Stefan thought. "Well-" he was cut off by the vibration in his pocket then excused himself seeing that it was his card stealing wife. "You're in big trouble later."

"They don't have food there?"

"We're officers, we eat like cows, I had no chance getting anything that was served." He smiles when she laughs.

"I'm sorry but come on, we're girls, we need to shop."

"I guess." She chuckled. "I miss you, babe."

She frowned and he heard it through the phone when she responded, "I miss you too. When you get back, we'll go to the beach."

"Yeah, that'll be fun. Hey, I gotta go, but I'll see you in a few hours."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you more. Bye, baby."

"Bye."

Bonnie removed the phone from her ear with a puff then ended the call.

"Was that dad?"

"Yeah, he said he'll be back soon and then we can all go to the beach."

"Yay!"

Bonnie smiled and they continued their walk around the mall.

(+)

They were all smiles as Stefan reached his arm over bringing it around his wife then met their lips a few times. "You gonna rub me down later, baby?"

She smiled. "I guess."

He laughed a little then kissed her shoulder. "I'll do you first, how bout that?"

"I guess that's a little better." She smiled over at him.

They kissed a few more times before turning their attention back to Olivia playing in the sand just in front of them. Stefan took Hannah out of her car seat holding her close to his chest. "You want to play in the water later, baby girl? Yeah?" He kissed her.

"Looks like Han needs a rub down too."

"Mom, can you come in the water with me?"

"Okay, give me a second, babe," Bonnie reached for the sunscreen.

"I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow," Stefan started as she rubbed the sunscreen on herself.

Bonnie smiled looking over at him. "I'm holding you to that."

He smiled and watched as she grabbed Olivia running them into the ocean. He kissed Hannah's head several times before deciding to join his two other girls. He gently applied baby sunscreen on his little girl followed by her hat then headed out figuring that he needed a little tan.

Bonnie smiled watching him make their way over then Olivia running up to them. They bent down so that Hannah's feet could reach the water and smiled when her eyes went wide. Olivia laughed at her little sister's face causing the parents to join in a little.

"You like it, Han?" Stefan asked then lifted her up his body to kiss her cheek.

After another hour on the beach, they went back to their rented place and took showers before Bonnie started on the spaghetti. It was becoming Olivia's favorite so she decided to make it especially for her little girl.

Bonnie smiled as Stefan stood behind her bringing his arms around her before kissing the side of her neck. "I missed you."

She smiled. "I missed you too. I'm so used to you being home with me so I was a little sad."

He frowned slightly. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." As she turned in his arms, he kissed her lips sweetly. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more." They kissed again. "Thank you for—"

"Baby, don't thank me. I should be thanking you for actually coming with me and talking to Jacob so our girl could be here with us. So thank you, babe. You do so much not only for me but for our kiddies."

She smiles. "You're welcome."

He pulled her in an embrace hugging her tightly with his eyes closed. "I love you so much more."

Bonnie smiled holding him with just as much force.

* * *

Olivia giggled as she slurped one end of a noodle with her dad slurping the other until their lips met in the middle causing her to laugh. Stefan smiled and laughed a little himself. Bonnie started to wonder if this was why spaghetti started to become her favorite meal since this isn't the first time that the two stared a noodle kiss.

Hannah started to get a little jealous so she whined for her dad and only stopped when she was in his arms. "You want a kiss too?" Stefan asked then kissed his little girl.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Can I sit on your lap too?"

"Sure, come on," he helped her on his right thigh then kissed her head making her giggle some.

Bonnie chuckled. "I'm not sure if I wish I were you or that I'm glad I'm not."

Stefan smiled. "I think both is the answer."

Bonnie smiled then started to feel a little tired so thought she start cleaning up. Stefan kissed her as she took away his plate. "I got the dishes, babe."

"No, no, I got it."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Can you just get out girls ready for bed?"

"Alright, babies, you heard mama, it's time to get ready for bed."

He got up making a noise before carrying them to Olivia's room.

"Can I get in the tub?"

"Of course."

"Can you stay in the bathroom with me?"

"Anything for you," he kissed her head then they held hands walking into the bathroom so he could start running the water. "Is it okay if your sister gets in with you too?"

"Umm, okay."

"Thank you so much."

When the water got warm enough, he closed the stopper having the water fill the tub then added some baby bubble bath. He helped Olivia undress then Hannah followed. He sat her in her bath seat right next to her big sister and smiled as Olivia started playing with her. Stefan smoothed his hand down her hair then pulled her in a little to kiss her head. "My girl is so beautiful." He smiled stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Olivia giggled making his smile widen.

Bonnie watched from the threshold of the bathroom with a smile of her own. She loved nothing more than to see Stefan interact with their girls and see how much he loves and adores them. She let out a breath of bliss before joining her husband on the tile floor kissing him before resting her head on his shoulder. He moved his arm around her holding her close to his side.

(+)

Stefan kissed his wife's head. "You're tired?"

"Yeah. All this sunlight,"

He chuckled. "Come shower with me,"

She stopped her whine and got up as he walks into the bathroom to turn on the shower. Bonnie soon joined him inside and stepped in letting the warm water pelt her skin smiling when Stefan softly rubbed a washcloth along her back then kissed the side of her neck.

* * *

They woke up simultaneously as Hannah's cry filled the room. Bonnie untangled herself from Stefan and walked across the hall. She lifted her up from her crib calming her down some before changing her diaper. Bonnie softly hummed doing so then kissed her cheek once she was done going over to the chair to rock her little girl back to sleep.

Stefan opened his arms to her and kisses her head as she rested on his chest. Bonnie held him snuggling against him before she had to move off because Olivia was calling out for him.

Stefan quickly made his way and frowned a little seeing her wiping her eyes.

"I had a bad dream."

"Oh baby," he took her in his arms rubbing her back calmingly as she held him. "Daddy's here, I got you." He kissed the side of her head and walked around a little helping her fall back asleep.

Once she was asleep for a few minutes, he lays her back in bed and kissed her head before walking out. He chuckled as Bonnie opens her arms for him but he fills the space between, resting his head on her chest.

(+)

Bonnie smiled looking up at him as she reached up to touch the side of his face. He bends his elbows meeting their lips and kissed her sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses him. "I have my first audition today."

"Really?" She nodded. "Good luck, I'll pray for you."

"Thank you," she said through a smile.

"You're so beautiful." He trailed his eyes along her face. "Man I'm a lucky man."

She chuckled. "If anyone's lucky it's me."

They kissed a few times over before getting ready for the day.

* * *

Bonnie knocked on the door a few times before it opened. She smiled before she was pulled into a tight hug by her grandmother. Yancy invited them inside and they got situated on the couch. Hannah was napping in her car seat and Olivia just woke up from her nap. She rested her head on her mother's chest not yet in the mood to be social.

"I'm so glad that you could make it,"

"Me too. I love it here though it's only been a day." They chuckled. "Thank you for watching them,"

"Oh, it's my pleasure. You know your mom wanted to be an actress too? I almost cried when you told me the same."

"Really?" She nodded. "I guess we have the same dream. It's pretty cool and weird at the same time."

Yancy smiled. "You should get going, I don't want you to miss your audition."

Bonnie stood, "Thank you so much, hopefully I won't be gone too long." She kissed Olivia then sat her down on her grandma's lap then bent to kiss Hannah before she headed for the exit.

"Good luck,"

Bonnie smiled then closed the door behind her.

(+)

Stefan held her close to himself outside of the gun range. He was surprised to get informed that she was there but he made his way quickly outside and before he could ask what was wrong, she pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back tightly kissing the top of her head. He figured that it had something to do with the audition.

"I bombed it, Stefan. I just got so nervous and I messed up."

"Hey, baby, it's okay. You'll have another chance, right, at least you know what to expect now. You can be more prepared." She nodded against his chest. "I love you so much," he pulled away to look at her then ran his thumbs below her eyes. "Don't cry, babe. I'll be there with you next time, yeah? So maybe you'll be more comfortable?"

She nodded again before he kissed her then hugged her a little longer.

(+)

Bonnie laid face to face beside first girl watching her sleep. She ran her fingers through her hair watching her face before moving in closer bringing an arm around her. She closed her eyes focusing on her breathing. She heard Stefan walk inside, stop, before slowing down his movements trying to be quiet. She smiled hearing Hannah smile with a hum and Stefan reciprocating. Hearing him kiss her cheek with her laughing and him chuckling. Him telling her just how much he loves her before laying down beside herself.

She smiles when he runs his hand down her side before holding on to her bicep a little then releasing.

Bonnie woke up not remembering falling asleep but she was in bed sandwiched between her family. She figured that they had an exciting time with their great grandma for Olivia was still asleep. Bonnie turned hearing Hannah shift around then lifted her little girl in her arms before quietly getting up not wanting to disturb the two just yet.

Bonnie grabbed her phone that was on the counter hearing it ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bon, it's Jacob. I'm just checking in, seeing how everything's going."

"Yeah, I was meaning to call you. Everything is great, Olivia is napping now but I can have her call you when she wakes up?"

"Yeah that'll be great. Anyway, I'll just let you go. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye."

A smile appeared on her face feeling her husband's arms around her. She breathed in some as his head moved to the side of her neck then kissed her there. "Who was on the phone?"

"Jacob. Just checking in,"

He kissed her again. "What do you say we go out tonight? Just you and me."

"Who's gonna watch our kiddies?"

"I know a few officers who would be happy to watch them. All I need is your okay."

She smiled. "Okay."

He walked over to face her before meeting their lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

They kissed again before Stefan went to make a few phone calls.

* * *

Stefan smiled and Bonnie did as well as she sat on his lap before kissing him sweetly. He kissed her back wrapping an arm behind her. They had got done with dinner then decided to find a nice place to sit and be semi alone. They chose the beach.

"This was great."

"It was, wasn't it?" He smiled at her.

Bonnie chuckled. "Thank you for this, babe. You know exactly what to do to make me feel better."

"You're my girl, of course I do." He kissed her. "I just want you to be happy."

"As long as I'm with you, that's a guarantee."

"You know," he spoke after a while just gazing into her eyes. "After Amber died I honestly didn't picture myself with anyone. Falling in love so deeply, so quickly like I fell for you. I never thought to have two beautiful babies who I love so deeply and intensely. Couldn't imagine letting go and accepting something new. And then- then I met you." They smiled though a couple tears. "You saved me, Bonnie. People always see it as the other way around, but in all honesty, it's not. And I catch myself wondering where would I be right now, how would I feel and act right now if it weren't for you. Countless amounts of times have you brought me up from sadness or worry just by a phone call or your smile. Countless amounts of times have I held you and my life felt right, perfect even. And I give all the thanks to God for blessing me with you. I was more broken up than I let on, but every time I saw you, I kept getting better until I didn't have to fake it anymore. You." He grabbed her face focusing on her eyes more. "You are _the_ love of my life. Next to God, it's all you. And everything that comes with it. Every kid, every mistake, every memory. It's you. It's you,"

Bonnie didn't know what to do in such a moment. She felt like kissing him wouldn't do anything to express such emotion that's within her so she decided to do the one thing that could do it justice. She grabbed his hands, closed her eyes, and started praying.

 _"LORD, thank you so much for everything that you do. Thank you for our blessings, our love, our hope, peace, and joy._

After some time, they got up from the sand and walked the boardwalk. Right and left fingers intertwined with slight conversation as the wind gently blew.

 _Thank you our union, LORD, thank you for bringing us together and without us even knowing it yet, helping us with what we were both going through at the time. Words cannot express my utter thanks to you._

They stopped to get drawn and laughed at the end result before heading to pick up their loved ones. They were both fast asleep and after getting them into the car safely, Stefan drove them home.

 _You are an amazing God, your grace, your kindness, your mercy, your presence. All the good that we have and witness comes from you. You provide us with such happiness because you want to see us happy and joyful, you want to see us successful and that's only accomplished through you._

Stefan carried Olivia and Bonnie carried Hannah inside then up the stairs and into their rooms. He kissed his little-big girl goodnight before walking into his room watching Bonnie set Hannah down in her crib.

 _Help us to live our lives through you, for you, and by you. There will be slippery slopes that we come to face, but if anything, let us make those situations into faith builders and let us rise above stronger and more faithful than ever._

Bonnie smiled closing her eyes gently before she was turned in his arms and a kiss was on her lips. It was only once but it could satisfy her for a lifetime. They walked over to the bed and climbed on.

 _We love you, LORD, and we appreciate everything that you have done, will do, and continue to do. You hold the key to glory and want us to enjoy that with you. Thank you for wanting us to enjoy that with you._

They gazed at each other before their hands raced out to touch. Gentle strokes to the ears, fingers up the spine, feet now coming together. Stefan reached out and pulled her in close to his body yearning for her to be near.

 _Thank you for my life and everything and everyone within it. Special thanks to my husband for without him I probably still would've been lost. Thank you for this gift, LORD. And in Jesus' name we pray,_

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much more."

 _Amen."_

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies! I'm sorry that I took long posting this update, I somewhat recently got a job (thank you, God) and it has been keeping me busy and I just couldn't find the time to update like I want to but thank you for staying with me and reading and a big HELLO! to all my new readers out there :)**


	20. Chapter 19

Bonnie smiled tightly running and skipping up to Stefan who was looking at her oddly but very amused at the same time. She jumped in his arms squeezing him tightly and he held her back before sitting her on the countertop with him between her legs. "Let me guess-"

Before he could finish, she interrupted him with the news that he was going to guess in a first place. "I got the part!"

He knew it was coming but actually hearing it made it all the more real. He hugged and kissed her congratulating her. It's been a rough time, a lot of rejection, and he was thankful for her thick skin otherwise she would've cracked a long time ago.

"I'm girl number two! Number two!" He laughed a little. "Not five or even three but TWO!"

"I'm so proud of you, baby." He kissed her. "Let's do something to celebrate." He moved his hands to her hips grabbing them a little.

"What do you have in mind?" She raised an eyebrow to him as his eyes were on her lips.

"We can wait 'til the girls are sleeping, then we can take a bath together with candles and music-"

"Then we can kiss," Bonnie jumped in circling her arms around his neck. "And then we can touch and-"

"DDDDAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY!"

"I should've saw that coming." Bonnie folded her arms.

Stefan chuckled then kissed her over a few times before heading upstairs. "Liv?" He called up heading up the stairs. "Baby girl?"

He looked down the hall then headed towards her room stopping at the threshold seeing her standing on the bed with her teeth clenched.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He walked up to her and held her when she jumped in his arms.

"Spider," she whispered then pointed in the direction of the small insect.

Stefan shifted her to his left hand looking over then let out a breath seeing the black bug. He looked around then grabbed a napkin off her table the went to crush it but was stopped by his girl's protest.

"No! Don't kill it,"

He sighed. "Alright," he looked around again the grabbed a notebook and forced it underneath its body. "Can you open the window for daddy, please?"

"Okay," she nodded timidly then ran to the window once her feet were on the ground again.

Once the window was open, Stefan shook the spider off the paper and onto the grass. "There we go,"

His eyes closed as she grabbed his face then kissed his nose. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll do anything for my baby girl." He kissed her neck a few times making her giggle.

"Everything alright in here?" Bonnie asked stepping in holding Hannah.

"Just a little spider issue, but we handled it." He looks over at Olivia then kisses her cheek.

She smiled. "Okay. I was thinking that we go out for dessert later? My treat."

"Just because you're the one to swipe _my_ card, doesn't make it _your_ treat."

"Hush it, Salvatore. I'm in the mood for brownies and vanilla bean ice cream." She spoke fantasizing.

"That does sound pretty good." Stefan admitted.

"Yay, let's go now,"

"We haven't even eaten dinner yet."

" _Pleeease_ it's celebration day," she begged bouncing on her toes a little.

Stefan shook his head. "Alright, let's get my baby some dessert." He stood walking up to her then kissed her.

* * *

Stefan smiled holding Olivia close to his chest as she slept for the night. Usually he would place her in her bed after he knows she's down for the count, but tonight he decided to keep her. This afternoon when she called out for him in need and the way she thanked him for getting rid of that spider warmed his heart so much that he knows that the memory would never fade away. The way she's holding on to him now made him want to stay in this moment for a lifetime.

(+)

Bonnie whined as they hugged while he walked towards the door. Stefan kissed her pouting face then lips a few times. "I'll be back soon. I have an early day today,"

"Okay," she still pouted.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Give our girls kisses for me, okay?" Bonnie nodded. "Alright, I'll see you soon." He kissed her again as she let him out of his hold and walked out the door.

Bonnie sighed loudly heading back upstairs.

* * *

Stefan walked in to Bonnie breastfeeding sitting on the couch with Olivia by her side watching Veggie Tales. He smiled then snuck upstairs to change quickly before joining his girls on the couch surprising them a little for they did not hear him come in.

"Dad! You scared the heck out of me."

The parents chuckled then Stefan sat her on his lap. "I'm sorry, baby girl." He kissed her cheek a few times making her giggle.

Bonnie smiled over at the two before looking down at the one in her arms. "You're finished?" She smiled then got herself situated ready to burp her.

"When do you start shooting?" Stefan asks.

"Tomorrow," she tried to stop her smile but simply couldn't. "I mean it's only a few lines but scenes can take hours to film and I want to talk to some people there, you know, makes friends, establish relationships so hopefully it'll help me out in the long run."

He nodded. "And mom's gonna watch the kids?"

"Well at least until you get back. Why?"

"We can talk later,"

She knew what he meant but she looked over at him questionably but relaxed her face focusing on something else.

Once 'later' arrived, Stefan explained his concern about leaving their children not with her grandmother but with Adriel. The last time wasn't an issue since auditions can go by quickly, but now that he's learned that it takes hours to film has him a little worried.

"But I thought we said that we didn't know for sure if he's my father or not,"

"I know, but now that our kids are involved, I have to put up my daddy mode."

"Then what are we supposed to do, she's already expecting to see them?"

"We bring her over here. We say that they're more comfortable over here which is the truth. We don't have to worry about losing toys or bottles or pacifiers if they're here."

Bonnie thought then nodded seeing that it was a good plan. "Okay, I'll call her."

He stepped up to her placing his hand on the left side of her face. "I'm sorry,"

"No, don't apologize. Like you said, you're just being a father."

He smiled then kissed her moving his arms around her hugging her tightly. Bonnie moved her arms around his neck standing on her toes deepening the kiss.

"What's your wildest fantasy?" She asked in a whisper in his ear.

He chuckled. "Baby,"

"Tell me," she semi begged then moved her head to rub their noses together.

"I honestly have no idea."

"You're no fun,"

He felt her backing away a little so he pulled her close turning his head to the side like he's about to kiss her. "But, I always loved a woman in uniform." He spoke against her lips then kissed her once. "It's sexy."

She gulped and shivered. "I'm the boss tonight." She pulled his arms away then walked away putting a little extra sway to her hips.

(+)

Bonnie met her back to the bed breathing deeply lying next to her husband who shared the same breathing pattern. He looked over at her before moving on top of her kissing her lips, down her neck and chest before resting his head above her left breast.

"That was- that was amazing."

"Fire lady Bonnie always provides amazing results."

"Does she now?"

"Mhmm," she moved her hand to his hair. "I think her and Officer Salvatore get along just fine."

"Oh I know so," he lifted his head to meet their lips kissing for ten seconds. "What's your fantasy, babe?"

"Well I've always loved farmers,"

He raised an eyebrow then cleared his throat ready to put on his best cowboy accent. "I think I can make that work for ya, baby. We can take my truck and makeout under the stars as we lay in the back."

"How romantic," she giggled a little.

"Then I'll," he kissed her, "take us back here," he kissed her again. "And I can love you all night."

"All night?"

"All night, baby," he met their lips again kissing her with force and she reciprocated.

He lifted her leg around his waist then she felt his love.

(+)

Stefan smiled gazing at her sleeping face moving his hand gently down her hair. He let out a breath through his nose and pulled her closer to his body. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," she spoke softly with her eyes still closed.

He smiled leaning in to kiss her lips. She kissed him back opening her mouth to him a little before pulling away. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven."

"I should get ready. My call time is at one."

"Okay,"

She kissed him feeling his hands slip from around her making her cold. He watched her disappear behind the bathroom door then got up once Hannah started to cry. He lifted her from her crib the carried her down the stairs to warm up her bottle. He smiled looking down at his baby girl as her eyes looked right back at him widely but slowly slipping back to sleep. He lifted his elbow bringing her closer do he could kiss her forehead. "Daddy loves you so much. More than anything." He kissed her again rubbing their noses together causing her to smile. He chuckled at her milky face. Once she was done feeding, he sat her up then gently patted her back burping her.

"Hey Stef?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to talk to Olivia."

"What about?"

"She thinks that you don't love her anymore."

He was as shocked as he's ever been. "What? Why would she think that?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me much but she's a little teary eyed."

He sighed then stood handing Hannah to Bonnie then skipped every other step to get to Olivia quicker. He knocked on her door which was open before he walked in spotting her lying on the bed. He frowned. "Baby girl," he knelt beside her. "You know daddy loves you very, very much, right?"

She shook her head. "Not more than Hannah."

"Why would you say that?"

"You said you love her more than anything."

He let out a breath. "You heard that?" She nodded then sniffed in. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You're my baby girl, I never want you sad. I love you more than anything too, I love you both the same. Daddy's sorry," he ran his hand down her curls then kissed her forehead. "How about I take you out for ice cream? Just you and me."

"Okay,"

He grabbed her face then kissed her nose. "I love you _so_ much. More than anything."

"I love you too."

He smiled then pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry," he hugged her a little tighter.

After the ice cream run, Stefan headed out for training just as Bonnie was ready to leave for filming. Yancy wished her luck waving her goodbye as the Über driver pulled off then closed and locked the door behind her. The place was quiet since both girls just so happened to fall asleep just before she arrived so she found herself cleaning. The place wasn't messy, she just needed something to do.

* * *

Bonnie's Über dropped her off just as Stefan was pulling in the driveway. They smiled getting out of their cars and met in a kiss. "How was everything?"

"Really good, I loved it."

"That's great, babe." He kissed her again then moved his hand to the side of her hip as they walked up to the door.

Stefan used his key getting them both inside.

"Mom? Liv?" Bonnie projected through the house walking around.

"In the kitchen!" They heard a voice call back then headed that way.

"Surprise!" Olivia shouted lifting her hands up in the air.

"Wow, this looks delicious," Bonnie says walking up to her lifting her in her arms. "We made it for you for your first day on set!"

The adults couldn't help but laugh a little. "We'll thank you so much, I think I'll have a slice right now."

Stefan took Olivia from her hands and kissed his girl as Bonnie cut a piece of cake. He kissed her cheeks making her giggle. "I missed you." He met their foreheads looking into her eyes. Her hands reached out touching the sides of his face. "Did you miss me?"

She nodded then kissed his nose like she would always. Bonnie and Yancy smiled watching the two, their hearts warming at the love rolling off of them. With her jealous sensuous tingling, Hannah woke up and started crying until Bonnie handed her off to Stefan. He rocked her talking to her calming her down. Bonnie rolled her eyes but thought that she better get used to it.

* * *

 **A/N: My sincerest apologies for the long wait between this chapter and the last, life has gotten really busy but I'm glad I found time to upload. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Ten Years Later**

Cynthia looked both ways down the hall before closing and locking the door. She smiled proudly at her sneaky skills tiptoeing towards her mother's dresser before hearing her father's voice nearing. She gasped then quickly hid under the bed hearing the struggle of the door opening.

"What the," Stefan tried again with the knob. "Bonnie, you in there?" He called out thinking that she was changing or something. "Babe?" He knocked a little pressing his ear against the door.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie stopped a few feet away looking at her husband oddly.

"The door is locked, I thought you were inside."

She narrowed her eyes then tried opening the door herself before reaching for the key at the top of the door when it wouldn't unlock. They stepped inside then started looking around.

"Alright, come out wherever you are." Stefan opened the bathroom door.

Cynthia watched her parents feet walk inside the bathroom and made a run for it successfully managing to get from under the bed and out the door going unseen. She went in the bathroom to catch her breath then walked out going about her day.

Bonnie got up from the floor after checking under the bed. "I guess she escaped somehow."

Stefan chuckled. "What's your guess?"

"Defiantly Cynthia, I caught her sneaking around Liv's room a few times."

He chuckled again. "What do you think she wanted?"

"I don't know,"

"Well anyway, I have a surprise for you."

Her eyebrows raised, "You do?"

"Yep," he moved his arms around her then kissed her cheek.

"And what is it?" She asked moving her arms around his neck.

"I can't tell ya or else I'll ruin the surprise."

Bonnie was going to protest, but a knock on their door caused them to break away a little.

"Mom, dad," Olivia walked into their room and sat on the bed. "I don't want to go over dad's house tomorrow."

"Liv-"

"It's no fair that I have to leave and Hannah and Cynthia and Riley and Joseph get to stay here all the time."

"You're right and I'm sorry, but he's your dad, Liv, he wants to see you too. How about we let Hannah sleep over with you for a few days, if she wants to?"

She sighed. "Okay,"

Stefan frowned then walked over to her. "How about I take you out tonight. Just you and me that way when you go over your dad's house tomorrow it won't seem so boring compared to your night with me."

She smiled. "Okay."

"Yeah?" She nodded then Stefan pulled her up to hug her close. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, dad." She held him tighter.

Bonnie's heart warmed like it always does when moments like this happen with any of their kids.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go." He moved his hand to the side of her face. "We'll leave at seven and stay out all night."

She chuckled. "Okay."

They watched her leave before Bonnie hugged him close. "You're the best."

* * *

Stefan waited for her by the end of the stairs dressed in a suit. Olivia wanted to go somewhere fancy and he knew of just the place to take her.

"Daddy, how come only Olivia can go?" Their youngest girl Riley pouted.

He picked her up. "Daddy'll take his baby girl out next week okay?" He kissed her cheek.

"I'm ready,"

He looked up setting her down then smiled at his girl on top of the stairs.

"Wow. Look at my girl, so beautiful." He shook his head.

She smiled then started making her way down the stairs as her mother stepped beside him and smiled holding her little brother.

Stefan wrapped his arm around her then kissed her head complimenting her again.

"Picture time!" Bonnie smiled then went for her camera causing the two to laugh.

She came back and snapped a few photos of the two. She saw them off with a smile on her face but soon grunted when she heard screams.

* * *

After a nice filling dinner, the two decided to go for a walk and ended up sitting on a bench looking at the stars. Stefan handed his suit jacket over to her which rested on her shoulders with her head on his shoulder.

"You know I always somewhat feared our relationship,"

She lifted her head, "Why?"

"Because you know I'm not your biological father and I hated the feeling of you not wanting to call me your dad anymore. It broke my heart just thinking about it."

She frowned a little. "Even though you're not my actual father, you're my actual father, you know? You never looked at me like anything but your daughter and that's very satisfying."

"How old are you again?" They both chuckled a little.

"Fourteen going on fifteen."

He smiled. "You remind me so much of your mom. Not just your looks, but your heart. I couldn't have asked for a better first daughter."

"Thanks, dad," she held him and he held her back tightly.

After their break, they went to see a late movie to which they both fell asleep watching but luckily Stefan woke up just as the credits were rolling. He gently woke up Olivia and helped her to the car and drove them home.

(+)

Bonnie smiled as her husband kissed her as he crawled into bed. She could see the tiredness within his eyes so she pulled him down to lay on her chest.

"How did everything go?"

"Really good. We had some good bonding moments. Fell asleep during a movie,"

She chuckled. "Sounds sweet."

"It was." He lets out a tired breath. "Our girls and boy didn't drive you insane too much, did they?"

"No, but I always realize that I'm the least favorite parent whenever you're gone. It's always 'when is daddy coming back' and I'm just like 'jeez, it's just Stefan, he's no one special'." He laughed a little. "At least Joseph still needs me."

"They all need you, baby, I need you." He ran his hand along her body. "When are we having another?"

"I knew that was coming." He chuckled. "Another year?"

"Alright fine. But who knows, it can come come sooner."

"You would like that, wouldn't you."

"Yup," he moved up to her face.

She chuckled then kissed him smiling when he kissed her back covering her body with his.

"You look good," he kissed her once sliding his hand under her, pushing her back up against him. "So good." He kissed her again rolling them over when her leg wrapped around his waist.

(+)

Riley climbed on her father's lap stopping him from eating for a few seconds. He kissed her head then let out a breath when she grabbed his drink and lifted the straw to her mouth taking a sip. He looked over at his wife who chuckled then he shook his head.

They decided to go out for breakfast just to change things up again and Bonnie also wanted a break from cooking.

"Stop it," Hannah whined.

"What's going on?"

"Cynthia keeps kicking me."

"Cyn, stop kicking your sister."

"It was an accident,"

"Okay just watch where you put your feet then."

"It wasn't an accident, she did it like a bazillion times!"

"I did not!"

"Aye, no yelling." Bonnie spoke up. "Don't make me separate you two."

"Am I being a good girl, daddy?" Riley asked looking up at her father.

"Yes, thank you for being a good girl, Riles." He kissed her forehead making her smile.

Joseph started whining the next second and Bonnie was quick to pick him up before he really got started. "Someone needs a diaper change," she kissed her little guy's head moving to get up.

She talked with him a little making her way to the ladies room but before she could push the door in, she was stopped.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you and I know that you have a little guy, but can you change my daughter? They don't have one of those changing stations in the men's room and I'm a single parent I just-"

"It's fine, I'll do it." Bonnie smiled. "What's her name?"

"Julia."

She nodded then took the little girl in her arm before walking in. "Hi, Julia, I'm going to change you for your daddy."

She managed to pull the changing station down and laid both babies into it. She quickly took out a blanket lifting Joseph then Julia as she placed the blanket under them. Bonnie changed Julia first then Joseph smiling as she successfully completed her task.

"Thank you so much." He let out a breath taking his daughter back.

"No problem, you have a very sweet girl."

He smiled, "Yeah she is something special."

She watched the two for a beat. "Hey, maybe we can have a little play date. My husband and I have four girls,"

"You know what yeah, that'll be great."

Bonnie smiled and they exchanged information. "Call or text me whenever you want to come over."

"Thanks again,"

"Bye," she waved him off then came faced with Stefan who sported narrowed eyes and folded arms below his chest.

"Who was that?"

She chuckled. "His name is Cedric and he's a single father who asked me to change his girl Julia."

"And what's up with the exchange of numbers?"

"I told him to call whenever he needs help or wants to do a play date. I think I found Joseph's future girlfriend."

He shook his head but walked up to her moving his arms around her. He stared into her eyes making her smile slightly then close her eyes as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you." He connected their foreheads.

"I love you more."

They kiss again before he takes her hand leading them back to their table.

(+)

Bonnie let out a light breath as her husband worked on the knots of her back. Whatever he was doing felt good that she was tempted to shut her eyes and tap a nap.

"All done,"

"No, one more hour." She whined.

He chuckled. "You're gonna hate to pay me for that."

"I'll pay you alright."

He shook his head then moved to lay beside her, turning his wife on her side pulling her body into his. His hands raced up her bare back and used his fingernails to glide lightly along it as well. Bonnie closed her eyes as he kissed her neck, collarbones, then shoulder before her lips.

She moved her hand up his hair kissing him again reluctantly pulling away with a grunt as the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Stefan answered. "Riles, listen to your sister." Bonnie chuckled then shook her head. "Put grandma on the phone," he waited a few seconds. "Hey, mom…yeah, alright. See you later… Love you too. Bye." He ended the call with a sigh. "Kids these days."

"Tell me about it."

He chuckled then moved towards her. "Now where" he kissed her "were we?" He kissed her again opening his mouth to her.

Bonnie laid back running her hands up his arms. She let out a breath as his lips traveled down kissing her neck down to her chest and stomach.

(+)

Stefan held his youngest girl's hand as they walked into town. She begged him to go to her favorite stuffed animal shop and since she has been a good girl lately, he figured that he give her a treat.

Riley let go of her father's have running to the door of the small shop. He wasn't far behind her following her inside.

"Look who's back, hi Riley,"

"Hi, Ms. Trisha,"

She chuckled as did Stefan and waved at the store owner. He followed behind her keeping some distance knowing how she gets about picking out her next friend. He smiled when she stopped in front of a group of three, standing there with one arm across her chest and the other holding the bottom of her chin.

"I think…I want this one." She picked up the pale blue teddy bear with a piece of his ear missing. A smile was sewn into its face making it not that bad to look at.

They walked up to the register to checkout after Stefan asked her if she saw anything else that she wanted causing her to pick up a small blanket.

"Now he's adopted like me, daddy." Riley smiled as they walked out the shop.

Stefan smiled and bent his knees getting eye leveled with her. "You know daddy loves you so much, right? And that no matter what, you'll always be my baby girl."

"I know, daddy."

He smiled then kissed her forehead. He lifted her up in his arms and walked them back to the car strapping her in her car seat. "Can we get something to eat?"

"Anything for you." He kissed her cheek. "What does my baby girl want?"

"Mmm…Chick-fil-A!"

"That's my girl." He kissed her then got in the driver's seat heading towards the restaurant.

* * *

Bonnie woke up with her head rested on Stefan's chest not being there before she took a nap. She didn't want to move from this spot. Everything was calm and quiet and it hasn't been that way in a long time.

"Babe?" She felt his hand run up her back.

"Hm?"

"It's so quiet," she whispered.

He chuckled lowly. "I know. I forced naps on them all."

She smiled. "You're the best husband."

He smiled. "I do it all for the best wife ever."

Bonnie looked up at him then kissed him once. He looked in her eyes and kissed her then again and again until she turned over covering his body with hers. He held her close kissing her longer before she pulled away.

Stefan kissed her once more then met their foreheads looking into her eyes. "I want to go away with you again. Only a little longer this time."

"Please,"

He nodded then kissed her. "I can give you your surprise now." He chuckled when she nodded and got up so that he could.

She watched him reach to the top of their dresser (a place where she can never reach even with a stool) and grabbed a box from it walking back towards her. She smiled when he took her hand and sat her down on the bed and he got on a knee in front of her. "This is just a little something I bought you last week. I figured that it's time that you get one."

She narrowed her eyes but watched the box as Stefan opened it and a smile came to her face seeing a golden cross necklace. She frowned within her smile then took the box in her hand admiring it. "Thank you, Stefan."

"You're welcome."

She looked at the necklace for a while longer before taking it out of the box. Stefan helped her put it on and she walked over to the mirror and smiled seeing the beautiful piece on her skin.

(+)

"Careful!" Stefan shouted after his girls who were all running into the living room.

They all gathered in the living room to watch a rerun of an episode that Bonnie stared in and luckily it was a family appropriate episode that they could all watch together without muting the television or fast forwarding.

Once the popcorn stopped popping, Stefan transferred it into six popcorn holder containers and carefully lifted them to the living room. Hands reached for the popcorn until there was only one container left. Stefan sat on the end of the couch with Riley beside him (who ended up moving to his lap), Hannah, Cynthia, Olivia and Bonnie holding Joseph. Olivia leaned against her mom after hearing several 'hushes' and an 'it's starting' from one of her sisters.

The family managed to watch until the first comical break without speaking a word soaking in the plot of the episode. After the last part of the comical aired and Bonnie's character, Liza, Stefan let out a "That's my girl," then it erupted from there. Riley clapping, Cynthia hooting, Hannah shushing, Olivia not making noise but just looking proudly over at her mom whenever she appeared on screen and Joseph just being a baby.

When the episode was over, the youngsters were half asleep making the parents very happy. They were all supposed to shower before the show started and Stefan trusted that they did and carried them to their room laying them straight to bed, kissing them good night.

Bonnie exhaled through her nose as his arms moved around her, holding her close. He kissed her shoulder moving in a little closer confessing his undying love for her. She did the sane back and soon, they were off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: The end. Thank you all for reading and reviewing I always say this, but it means oh so much! Until next time...**

 **XO**

 **Ashlyne**


End file.
